Atração
by pequena rin
Summary: Rin bêbada passa uma noite daquelas com um homem misterioso. Uma daquelas noites em que se acorda toda moída, mas feliz da vida. "Puramente Hot"
1. Chapter 1

**Oi meninas, quando tempo ai ai**

**Vou começar a posta uma nova fic e espero que vocês gostem e comentem.**

**Ps.: referente as outras não sei quando eu irei termina, mas um dia eu irei rsrsrsrsrsrs.**

**Beijos ^-^**

**Nota: resumo básico ****Rin (bêbada) passa uma noite daquelas com um homem misterioso(bêbado também). Uma daquelas noites em que se acorda toda moída, mas feliz da vida. E ela se casou com ele, só que ele não era o noivo (arranjado) dela e o tal homem misterioso acha que ela é uma prostituta de luxo... Mocinho estilo dominador... grande, forte, silencioso... Fala serio e a personalidade do Sesshy purinha rsrsrsrsrsrs**

Capítulo Um

"Sango estou aqui". Rin olhava vagamente em torno do salão na entrada do hotel em Las Vegas. As luzes brilhavam violentamente e a encaravam através das janelas dianteiras do hotel, mas ela dificilmente notou através das lentes escuras de seus óculos de sol de grife. Pela sua localização no telefone ela podia ver os pés de vários turistas passando. Ninguém que passava por ela a reconhecia como a mulher bêbada e miserável que estava agachada no canto do cubículo. "Cheguei".

"Por que demorou tanto? Seu vôo chegou há quatro horas. Eu sei por que liguei para o aeroporto para verificar".

Rin vacilou quando a voz sóbria de Sango Wentworth veio estrondosa do telefone. Sango tinha a mania de falar muito alto quando estava agitada.

"Sango, você tem que entender. Eu queria apreciar a minha liberdade de ontem à noite", Rin respondeu com uma pronúncia indistintamente leve, enquanto fechava os olhos contra as luzes brilhantemente e insuportáveis que entravam pela extremidade de seus óculos. "Eu caminhei em torno dos cassinos tentando recuperar minha compostura. Você não queria que eu fizesse uma má impressão, não é?".

"Por que, o que você está vestindo?", a voz autoritária de Sango inquiriu nitidamente. "Por favor, diga-me que não são calças de moletom. Eu tinha medo de que você fosse fazer algo assim. Foi por isso que eu comprei para você aquele vestido branco".

"E o que isso importa?", Sango retrucou em retorno. "Eu não me importo com o que ele está vestindo".

"Importa porque será a sua nova vida". Sango suavizou o tom antes de continuar. "Sango, eu tive muita dificuldade de organizar isto para você, apesar do que poderia fazer a minha reputação se fosse descoberto. Eu seria desprezada de todas as firmas de advocacia de prestígio de Nova Iorque. Minha carreira estaria terminada. Temos que continuar. Não posso mudar o testamento do seu pai".

"Eu sei Sango. Acredite em mim, eu sei. Não seria assim se você pudesse", Sango inseriu. "Você é uma boa amiga".

"Eu te dei todas as chances de sair disso, mas você disse que estava confiante de que conseguiria suportar". Sango suspirou com frustração. Rin podia ouvir o som das buzinas por detrás da voz da amiga.

"Fale para mim novamente", Rin pausou e tragou, "sobre ele".

"Ele é tudo o que você tinha solicitado: aparência adequada, esperto, e pelos antecedentes sabemos que é leal e discreto. Ele também tem dinheiro de herança, então ele não terá uso para o seu. Mas eu não sei exatamente o quanto ele vale a pena. Suas informações financeiras estão bem protegidas". A voz de Sango cortou. "Maldito telefone celular! Rin você está aí?".

"Sim, estou aqui", foi à resposta indistinta de Rin.

"Hmm. A melhor parte é que ele também aceitou o acordo pré-nupcial". A voz robusta de Sango vibrava em sua mão. Ela estava usando seu tom de sala de tribunal mais profissional. "Você não tem bebido, não é? Você sabe que não agüenta bebida alcoólica. O que Narak pensará se você for até ele intoxicada?".

"Eu bebi apenas um pouco no avião". Rin deu uma pequena risada enquanto abaixava seu copo de uísque com refrigerante. "E um pouco nos cassinos".

"Pare. Eu posso ouvir o gelo tinindo no copo. Você vai precisar da sua sagacidade com você. Você não vai querer que ele pense que você é uma bêbada e dê para trás, não é? Ele é a sua única chance".

Rin moveu a cabeça para longe do telefone para fazer uma careta infantil no receptor. Ela se moveu para se ajeitar e piscou fortemente quando um grupo de turistas vestindo jaquetas de um amarelo claro passou muito perto.

"Rin, você está me escutando?", Sango suspirou novamente em exasperação.

"Sim, estou aqui". Rin tomou outra bebida, desta vez mastigando um cubo de gelo enquanto alcançava o fundo do copo. Uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro caiu sobre seus olhos. Enquanto ela dava um tapa nela, a pulseira de seu relógio ficou presa. "Porcaria".

"Rin?", a voz de Sango cortou novamente. "O que você disse? Eu não ouvi".

"Nada".

"Certo", Sango bufou antes de baixar a voz e diminuir a velocidade de suas palavras. "Agora, Rin, quero que você disque para o quarto de Narak e diga a ele que você está aí. Então quero que termine o que foi aí para fazer. Dez anos vão passar antes que você perceba. Quando acontecer, você terá sua liberdade de volta e este pesadelo estará terminado. Até lá, talvez você possa vir a fazer um acordo com ele".

"Sim, eu sei e com o cirurgião plástico certo eu não parecei tão mal em dez anos". Rin abaixou o copo vazio. "Eu te ligarei amanhã para falar os detalhes horríveis".

"Certo. Lembre-se, é o quarto três, cinco, oito. Entendeu? 358". Sango suspirou, recusando-se a dignificar o mau humor de sua amiga com um comentário. "Parabéns e boa sorte".

"Sim", Rin murmurou contra o telefone e desligou.

"Sim, boa sorte", ela murmurou para si mesma. Rin agitou a cabeça e abraçou seus joelhos contra o peito.

Ela respirou fundo antes de ficar lentamente de pé. A bebida alcoólica já a tinha afetado mais do que tinha percebido. Ela estava bêbada e não se importava. De alguma maneira, ela sabia que era uma das razões pelas quais ela tinha escolhido a bebida alcoólica livre de Vegas. A outra razão era formada pelas formalidades rápidas e indolores oferecidas pelas numerosas capelas.

Parando por um momento, ela deixou o efeito entorpecente da bebida alcoólica assumir o comando de sua mente. Ela fechou os olhos, desejando que Sango a ligasse de volta e dissesse a ela que ela não tinha que passar por isto. Mas ela sabia que isso nunca aconteceria, da mesma maneira que sabia que não poderia voltar atrás.

Rin foi andando em ziguezague entre a multidão embaçada até o telefone branco de cortesia. Ela olhou fixamente para ele, perguntando-se se devia correr e embarcar em um vôo de volta para Nova Iorque. Se ela o fizesse, ninguém saberia de seu egoísmo. Bem, ninguém além dela mesma. Respirando fundo, ela percebeu que não havia nenhuma outra escolha. Ela tinha que fazer isto. Havia muitas pessoas que dependiam dela.

Rin pegou o telefone e o segurou contra a orelha. Tentou esmurrar os botões, mas seus dedos tremiam tanto que ela discou o número errado. Desligando, ela amaldiçoou. "Vamos lá, Rin. Três, Cinco, Oito. Hora de ser uma garota grande".

Ela pegou o telefone e tentou novamente.

"Oi", uma voz masculina irritada respondeu.

Rin ofegou baixo com o som retumbante. Os calafrios percorreram sua espinha enquanto ela puxava o telefone para trás para olhar para ele com assombro atordoado. Narak não tinha soado nada como ela imaginava. Aquela única palavra tinha ecoado corajosamente em sua cabeça, prendendo a voz em sua garganta. Engolindo aquele bolo que havia se formado atrás de sua língua, ela respirou fortemente e pôs o receptor na orelha.

"Serviço de quarto?", a voz questionou nitidamente.

Rin fechou os olhos enquanto o som caía sobre ela como uma carícia. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Sua respiração vinha em arfadas desiguais enquanto ela tentava falar. Seu corpo parecia que estava queimando.

"Oi?", a voz perguntou com crescente curiosidade em resposta a respiração quase obscena. Rin quase podia ouvir o sorriso interessado no tom, quando ele sussurrou, "quem é?".

"Sim, sou eu. Desculpe-me por estar atrasada. Estou no salão de entrada agora mesmo, esperando por você. Preciso que você desça para que possamos fazer tudo". Fechando os olhos para o vazio que ameaçava consumi-la, ignorou o prazer que a tinha atingido pela voz dele. Rin engoliu em seco. "Estou usando um vestido branco".

Ela desligou o telefone com uma batida decisiva para que assim ela não pudesse dar para trás. Quase caindo de mal-estar, ela estreitou os olhos e girou para os elevadores. Localizando uma garçonete de passagem pelo salão de entrada, ela distraidamente acenou e pegou uma bebida de sua bandeja, sem prestar atenção ao que era.

Acabando em três goles grandes, ela deixou o copo de lado com uma pancada. A garçonete olhou para Rin, confusa, mas sorriu quando ela, embriagadamente, jogou uma nota de cinqüenta dólares em sua bandeja e pegou outra bebida.

Com um aceno com sua bebida na mão, Rin a dispensou. Mas o copo nunca chegou aos seus lábios. Olhando através do salão de entrada com óculos escuros, ela congelou.

Arfando, ela colocou o copo ao lado do telefone, intacto. Ela moveu a mão de modo inseguro na bainha firmemente ajustada de sua saia pequena. Um olhar âmbar terrivelmente penetrante a encontrou através do corredor lotado. Ela de repente se sentiu muito exposta. Erguendo os óculos dos olhos, ela estremeceu quando a luz bateu em suas vistas. Os sons se enfraqueceram completamente do salão de entrada ocupado, quando ela começou a se aproximar da porta do elevador. Seu coração corria batendo em um ritmo terrivelmente erótico por suas veias.

"Este não pode ser Narak", ela murmurou sob a respiração entrecortada. Ela de repente se perguntou por que não tinha insistido em ver um retrato antes. "Ele é muito grande".

Confusa, sua mão se moveu para o fundo de seus seios expostos. Ela podia sentir os topos arredondados de seus próprios seios e depressa levou a mão para longe. Incapaz de ficar de pé ela deu um passo hesitante. Jogando a cabeça para o lado, ela parou quase tropeçando e esperou que ele viesse a ela.

Os passos largos de Narak eram relaxados e firmes enquanto ele seguia confiantemente através da multidão para alcançá-la. Ele usava um terno, muito apropriado para o que eles iram fazer. Seu cabelo Prateado estava nitidamente puxado para trás em um rabo-de-cavalo, caindo sobre seus ombros em ondas suaves. Um sorriso se abria em seus lábios enquanto os olhos iam nela de cima a baixo avaliando. Seu olhar penetrante indicava ousadia e intento sexual. Rin estremeceu, nunca tinha sido olhada como se estivesse para ser devorada.

Quando ele parou na frente dela, ela tragou audivelmente e tentou sorrir. A altura de Narak a encobria então ela foi forçada a se debruçar para trás para olhar para ele. Imediatamente, os olhos dela acharam os lábios dele, firmes e convidativos. Embriagadamente ela balançou. Seus joelhos debilitaram.

"Oh, ei", ele disse com uma risada baixa. "Você está bem?".

Rin estremeceu e brevemente fechou os olhos. Ele pôs uma mão no cotovelo dela para impedi-la de cair.

Sim, ela pensou enquanto se lembrava da voz desarmante através do telefone de cortesia. Esse definitivamente é Narak.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, notou o quão íntimo ele a tinha trazido. Ela podia ver os pelos da barba dele por fazer em sua mandíbula forte. Sentindo seu odor amadeirado, ela respondeu fracamente, "sim, eu-"

Narak de repente sorriu amplamente, um movimento desobedientemente aprazível. A voz dele se tornou um murmúrio baixo, áspero, quando ele perguntou cuidadosamente, "você está aqui sobre o contrato?".

"Sim", Rin suspirou em alívio. Ela estava contente por ter na mente algo que pudesse compreender. As emoções tremulantes em seu cérebro estavam causando muito estrago. "Eu tinha medo de que você não fosse o homem certo".

"Não, temo que seja", ele declarou com um sorriso. "Você não está desapontada, está?".

Rin soube pelos olhos dele que ele já sabia que ela estava qualquer coisa menos desapontada. Deu uma olhada por sobre o ombro, agitou a cabeça e murmurou, "não, claro que não. Mas, você não era o que eu esperava".

"Então, onde você quer fazer?", os olhos dele atrevidamente deslizavam pelas formas dela.

"Tenho um carro te esperando do lado de fora se você quiser", ela devolveu. Ele sorriu e anuiu com a cabeça. Jogando seu braço sobre ela, ele a manteve bem próximo enquanto a levava para fora. Tardiamente, ela acrescentou, "nós podíamos ir para lá".

Rin sentiu o calor dele banhando sua pele como uma chama súbita de fogo ardente. Seu âmago se acendeu com calor líquido em resposta. De repente, ela se tornou ciente demais do ar em seus seios e pernas.

"Devo admitir que nunca fiz isto antes", ele disse. "Quero dizer, por causa de um contrato".

Rin riu ligeiramente em confusão e apontou para a limusine que aguardava. "Bem, Narak, eu…"

"Sesshoumaru", ele inseriu.

"Oh", ela franziu o cenho, confusa. "Eu sinto muito, eu…"

"Não mencionei", ele descartou o engano dela facilmente com um meneio de sua mão.

Narak, Rin pensou. Ela não pôde evitar desviar seus olhos para o traseiro atlético dele. Ele se debruçou para abrir a porta da limusine para ela. Nome interessante para um homem muito interessante.

Quando o carro começou a se mover, Sesshoumaru se debruçou sobre sua cadeira e bateu no botão da janela para bloquear a vista do motorista. Rin balançou o queixo em surpresa. Seu pescoço espesso veio para perto da bochecha dela e ela viu a batida fixa de sua pulsação sob a textura lisa de sua pele. Então, quando ele se sentou de volta, começou a tirar a jaqueta. Rin assistiu com interesse ávido. O carro sacudiu com uma pancada e ela ofegou em surpresa.

"Você não se importa que eu fique confortável, não é?", ele perguntou. Deixando de lado a jaqueta, ele tirou a gravata. Seus lábios formavam um sorriso diabólico e seus olhos reluziam com promessas. "Estive em reuniões de negócios o dia todo".

"Não. Claro que não", ela respondeu. Girando para o mini-bar, ela despejou para cada um uma taça de champanha e deu uma para ele. Bebendo um pouco depressa, o olhar dela ficou corajosamente no dele enquanto ele soltava o botão superior de sua camisa.

"Tenho que te dizer que já bebi um pouco além da conta hoje à noite", ele admitiu. "Então você deve me perdoar se eu não for muito cavalheiro".

"Sim, eu também". A limusine bateu e a champanha derramou sobre o queixo dele e abaixo da garganta dela. Rin lambeu os lábios, assistindo quando a boca dele se separava em um oferecimento úmido.

"Venha aqui", ele disse, terminando a bebida em um gole. O copo deslizou de seus dedos para o chão. Com um som baixo e vindo sedutoramente de sua garganta, ele fez um sinal que ela fosse para ele.

Capturada por seu olhar penetrante, Rin obedeceu ao comando. Abrindo a boca, ela estava a ponto de falar quando se sentou próxima a ele. Mas não teve tempo para palavras. Sua boca foi esmagada apaixonadamente pela dele. Rin ofegou em surpresa quando sentiu a língua dele imediatamente em sua boca. Ela podia sentir o gosto forte de uísque caro. As mãos dele pegaram os ombros dela para impedi-la de ir para longe dele.

"Você é uma mulher incrivelmente sensual", ele rosnou contra sua boca, enquanto continuava o beijo profundo.

Os dedos dela se agitaram com a confissão, fazendo-a soltar seu copo de champanha. Pequenas gotas deslizaram nas costas dele antes do copo cair para o chão do carro. Ele ruidosamente retinia contra o copo que ele tinha soltado todas as vezes que o carro parava e começava a andar. Sesshoumaru não notou.

Forçosamente, ele a empurrou para que se encostasse ao banco. A língua dele deslizou pelos dentes dela, explorando-a e exigindo que ela o explorasse com um beijo em retorno. Descobrindo o gosto de champanha no pescoço dele, a boca seguiu a trilha deliciosa. As mãos acharam seu caminho entre as pernas dela. Correndo os dedos acima de suas canelas, ele as massageou suavemente antes de fazer o caminho pela interior da coxa. "Aqueles advogados devem saber o que estão fazendo, no momento em que te vi, quis rasgar as suas roupas. Tenho que me lembrar de agradecê-los".

"Eu", Rin começou, mas não podia terminar. Estava muito bêbada para pensar corretamente e as mãos confiantes dele tinham uma sensação muito boa contra a pele dela. Sesshoumaru persuadiu a sua estimulação enrijecida contra ela. Ela estava impotente contra o aperto do corpo firme dele, sob a inclinação de sua boca. Gemendo, ela correu as mãos pelo cabelo dele até o ombro, soltando sua gravata.

Ele riu com prazer descuidado contra os lábios dela enquanto cessava bruscamente o beijo. A mão foi até o pescoço para puxar a alça fina do vestido sobre o ombro. Arrastando-a para baixo, ele revelou o sutiã branco de renda.

Sesshoumaru gemeu com satisfação masculina e ligeiramente localizou uma linha acima das curvas dos seios dela. Quando ela suspirou em aprovação, ele circulou os mamilos rígidos, deixando-os atrás da renda enquanto continuava seu caminho mais para baixo. Encarando maliciosamente em seus olhos excitados, ele introduziu a mão em sua saia. O material colava em volta de seus quadris e ele rosnou com prazer. As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram ligeiramente quando ele achou a calcinha branca que combinava com o sutiã.

"Mmm", ele lambeu os lábios. Ele esfregou os dedos sobre a coberta de renda branca em seu centro quente. Rin sacudiu em surpresa. Rindo, ele aninhou o rosto próximo ao topo dos seios dela. Passando a língua em uma onda quente ao longo da extremidade do sutiã dela, murmurou rouco, "que tal nós tiramos nossas roupas?".

Com um movimento cheio de perícia com os quadris, sua masculinidade estava firmemente colocada contra o interior das coxas dela. Rin gemeu quando ele habilmente empurrou junto a ela em um golpe lento, controlado. Suas mãos acharam o peito masculino. Cada centímetro dele era músculo, firme e inflexível. Ela apalpou a camisa dele para desabotoá-la, gemendo quando descobriu seu tórax liso.

Desistindo dos botões, ela estava para abrir suas calças quando o carro balançou inesperadamente indicando uma parada, surpreendendo-os com uma sacudia. Sesshoumaru rolou para fora dela e caiu sobre o chão com uma pancada, por pouco errando as taças. Rin se sentou surpresa, tentando se cobrir.

"Você está bem?", ela perguntou quando recuperou sua sagacidade.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, o motorista da limusine abaixou a janela entre eles. Completamente ciente do que tinha interrompido, ele disse com uma risada, "chegamos, madame".

Rin anuiu com a cabeça, respirando fundo. Deu uma olhada com desejo para Sesshoumaru que estava com o membro protuberante contra as calças, e articulou, "você pode nos dar outro minuto?".

"Sinto muito, madame. Tenho outro cliente para pegar mais tarde hoje à noite. Você apenas tem mais ou menos quinze minutos aqui antes que eu tenha que levá-la de volta para o hotel. Eles estão te esperando do lado de dentro". O motorista girou e saiu do carro.

Rapidamente, Rin se ajeitou. Com um rubor queimando suas feições delicadas, ela fechou os olhos.

Sesshoumaru rosnou quando foi rastejando de volta para o banco. Inclinando para ela, ele deslizou seu dedo polegar sobre a veia protuberante no pescoço esbelto dela. Relutantemente, ele murmurou, "bem, suponho que nós temos que acabar logo com os negócios. Mas você vai voltar para o hotel comigo, certo?".

Rin concordou com a cabeça. Engolindo em seco, ela disse, "não tenho nenhum outro lugar para ficar".

"Bom", Sesshoumaru suspirou com alívio. Então, respirando profundo uma e mais outra vez, afirmou, "preciso de uma bebida se vou ser forçado a esperar".

Ele agarrou uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica forte do bar. Tomou vários tragos, então engoliu para combater seu desejo furioso. Então, dando a garrafa para a mão estendida de sua companheira, ele assistiu enquanto ela a virava em seguida.

****

A noite passou em uma névoa bêbeda quando eles deixaram a limusine. Apressadamente, e com desejos carnais mal escondidos, eles passaram pela formalidade da capela. Quando o motorista finalmente parou na frente do hotel, Rin esticou os lábios para trás o suficiente para persuadir, "leve-me para seu quarto".

Sesshoumaru concordou com um grunhido gutural. Ele a carregou nos braços através do salão da entrada. Ignorando os rostos atordoados daqueles que os viam passar, ele andou a passos largos diretamente para um elevador vazio. Sesshoumaru a colocou no chão apenas para reivindicar sua boca com a dele.

"Eu não tenho me segurado tanto desde o segundo grau. Se eu não conseguir te ter logo, acho que vou explodir", Sesshoumaru sussurrou com intensidade selvagem. Ele arrastou beijos ao longo do pescoço enquanto agarrava com a mão cheia um seio. Rin gemeu. Era a única resposta que seu corpo aquecido podia administrar. Ele continuou em um frenesi bêbedo, "maldição, mulher, você está me deixando louco. Eu quero muito estar bem fundo dentro de você. Há muito tempo que eu não fico assim tão quente".

E para provar o que dizia ele moveu sua ereção contra a barriga suave dela. Sesshoumaru conseguiu soltar o sutiã dela. Finalmente o elevador soou e a porta se abriu. Agarrando Rin com o pulso, ele a puxou pelo corredor. Eles ignoraram o som de consternação quando passaram por um casal de idade avançada.

"Essa era uma prostituta!", a mulher disse para o marido. Então girou para o casal desordenado, e gritou, "você deveria se envergonhar de si mesma!".

"Eu poderia defender a sua honra", Sesshoumaru começou, parando quando alcançou a porta. Urgentemente colocou a chave na fechadura, e empurrou-a antes de dizer, "mas levaria muito tempo. Espero que você não se importe".

"Não por isso", Rin ignorou o casal quando Sesshoumaru quase a jogou no quarto diante deles. Sem se preocupar com as luzes, ele estreitou os olhos para enxergar através da escuridão.

"Que tal você me deixar ver seu sutiã e sua calcinha sensuais novamente?", ele perguntou com um sorriso insistente. Ele chutou a porta para fechá-la atrás de si. Então, tirando a jaqueta do corpo, ele rasgou sua camisa de linho sem se preocupar em desabotoá-la. Pequenos botões brancos se dispersaram sonoramente pelo tapete luxuoso. Os olhos dele acharam Rin quando ela puxou o vestido para a cintura.

"Continue", ele encorajou. Lambendo os lábios, ele jogou sua camisa no chão.

Rin estremeceu com desejo quando os dedos dele acharam o cinto. Seu tórax musculoso cintilava com forma masculina perfeita como um deus do Olímpio. Seus ombros largos se flexionavam com poder. Ela sabia que se estivesse sonhando, nunca mais queria acordar.

Tirando o vestido pela cabeça, ela mudou de posição ligeiramente. Os sapatos de salto dela se apertaram no chão. Os olhos dele vagaram firmemente pela forma esbelta dela. Ele gostou da barriga dela em forma e do efeito agradável do sutiã.

"Eu quero trepar com você", ele murmurou obscenamente. Ele chutou os sapatos e as calças caíram ao redor dos tornozelos. Ele então tirou sua cueca de algodão para desvelar sua masculinidade despertada. "Eu quero muito trepar com você".

Rin olhou com os olhos largos de admiração para sua forma orgulhosa. Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão livre na vida. Com muito bebida para pensar sobre o que viria a seguir, articulou, "onde você me quer?".

"Em todos os lugares", ele rosnou.

E com dois passos ele estava próximo dela. Agarrando seus seios, ele soltou os mamilos da extremidade do sutiã de forma que pudesse levá-los à boca. Chupando firme contra a carne, ele devorou a pele trêmula.

Rin correu as mãos sobre os braços dele. Ela podia sentir a força firme neles exigindo a submissão completa dela. Gemendo ruidosamente, ela gritou, "oh, céus, sim!".

Percebendo uma mesa próxima, Sesshoumaru se ajoelhou diante dela. Suas mãos deslizaram pelos quadris até os lados finos de sua calcinha. Ela acariciou o cabelo dele enquanto ele deslizava a calcinha dela para baixo nas pernas. Sorrindo para o montículo de pelo aparado, ele não pôde evitar e imergiu a boca adiante para saboreá-la.

Rin sacudiu com prazer quando a língua dele deslizou entre os lábios de sua abertura lisa. Gemendo do fundo da garganta, a boca dele se fechou ao redor do pequeno ponto para chupar apaixonadamente sua feminilidade sensível. Seus quadris se ergueram contra ele quando ela começou a tremer. Seus seios doíam enquanto arqueavam adiante. Começando nos sapatos de salto, as mãos dele se moveram para cima, indo de suas pernas até os quadris.

"Isso", ele começou com um grunhido que continha uma promessa, "eu terei que terminar mais tarde".

Rin gemeu em protesto à medida que ele ficava de pé. Mas logo sua decepção foi esquecida quando examinou os olhos dominantes dele. Avidamente, ele a virou para que ela encarasse a mesa. Ele a moveu até que ela estivesse curvada sobre ela.

"Eu preciso ter você", ele disse ardentemente, dando uma palmada ligeiramente em seu traseiro antes de correr as mãos pela pele cremosa. Alcançando entre suas coxas, ele separou as pernas dela. Persistentemente, ele comandou com um sussurro firme, "curve-se para frente. Agora!".

Rin fez como ele ordenou. As mãos jogadas para o lado, cravando na madeira da mesa para suporte. Sua região inferior pulsava com a necessidade em chamas para a realização. Ela não teve que esperar por muito tempo. Sesshoumaru agarrou seu quadril enquanto colocava o membro na mão. Guiando sua masculinidade pronta para sua abertura apertada, ele se colocou no lugar, deslizando facilmente em seus fluidos quentes naturais.

"Ah", Rin arquejou, ofegante em antecipação.

"Argh!", Sesshoumaru gritou enquanto empurrava seus quadris corajosamente nela. Sua masculinidade deslizava facilmente dentro da abertura apertada dela.

Rin tremeu quando sentiu o membro dele entrar audaciosamente dentro dela. Os músculos de seu corpo balançaram e se agarraram ao redor dele em uma carícia suave como veludo. Não havia vacilo nas mãos em seus quadris. Sesshoumaru controlava seus movimentos, compelindo-a de acordo com seu capricho enquanto entrava tão fundo quanto seu corpo podia ir. Ela estava impotente contra o prazer de suas investidas violentas. Ela agarrou a extremidade da mesa enquanto ele se movia com precisão dolorida.

"Oh sim, amorzinho", ele grunhiu enquanto seus quadris achavam um ritmo rápido e firme de empurrões. "É isto. É isso que eu quero".

A respiração de Rin terminou em gemidos arquejados. Sesshoumaru moveu seus quadris de forma furiosa e descuidada de tudo, exceto a necessidade de terminar o tormento que ela o tinha colocado pela noite toda. Seu corpo sensual, sua pele, seu cheiro, combinado com passar o dia todo bebendo bebidas alcoólicas fortes eram mais do que ele podia lutar ou controlar. Ele precisava se libertar. Ele precisava achar a libertação. Ele precisava ficar mais fundo - oh, sim, mais fundo…

"É isto mesmo, amorzinho!", ele gemeu enquanto entrava no corpo preparado dela. Os músculos de sua nádega tensos com cada investida firme.

Rin gritou quando a paixão se avolumou dentro dela. O sangue virou uma lança fervente até que tudo o que ela podia sentir era o poder dominante do homem atrás dela. Ela nunca tinha sido tão controlada. De repente, ficou tensa. Seu núcleo se explodiu com uma força violenta de satisfação. Sesshoumaru friccionou os dentes enquanto a segurava rapidamente contra seu membro. O centro úmido dela violentamente tremeu ao redor dele, atacando-o e fazendo-o passar do ponto da sanidade. Com uma alta e reivindicante rosnada, ele se lançou fortemente dentro dela.

Quando o clímax selvagem baixou, eles ficaram com os tremores remanescentes e agradáveis do resultado. Inclinando a cabeça contra as costas dela, Sesshoumaru colocou as mãos na mesa próxima e suspirou com satisfação. Seu membro ainda estava hospedado dentro dela, ele olhou para as costas dela sombreadas na escuridão. A luz brilhante da cidade vinha de uma fenda nas cortinas do hotel e esboçava a curva das nádegas dela. Lentamente, ele ficou olhando seu membro sair de dentro dela. A cena era erótica o suficiente para começar a ativar seu sangue quente mais uma vez. Ele sorriu maldosamente.

Rin ficou de pé. Girando para encará-lo, ela encontrou o sorriso satisfeito dele. Os olhos dele imergiram possessivamente da armação de seu sutiã até os saltos de seus sapatos.

"Você não tem que ir a nenhum lugar hoje à noite, não é?", ele perguntou com tom de voz baixo.

Rin deixou um sorriso felino surgir em sua face. E agitou a cabeça em negação.

"Bem", ele declarou, antes de perguntar com um sorriso promissor, "posso te trazer uma bebida?".

Rin anuiu com a cabeça, admirada com o brilho nos olhos dele.

"Você pode precisar, porque vai ser uma longa noite". Sesshoumaru foi em direção ao mini-bar instalado no apartamento próximo a um espelho longo.

Rin assistiu seu traseiro nu e lambeu os lábios. Seu corpo já a estava persuadindo a ir até ele novamente e o bar, com suas garrafas numerosas apenas esperando para serem despejadas sobre a pele dele, parecia um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro. Com um vago balançar de cabeça e um luxurioso brilho no olhar, ela seguiu avidamente atrás dele.

****

Um gemido leve passou pelos lábios separados de Rin. Ela sentiu a carícia suave de cetim contra as pernas inquietas enquanto sua mente lutava para acordar. Seu corpo inteiro estava fraco do pescoço para baixo. Era como se ela tivesse acabado de completar uma maratona e alguém houvesse se esquecido de dizer a ela que treinasse para ela. Considerando a quantia de álcool que ela tinha consumido a noite anterior, ela estava notavelmente bem. Ela nem esperava acordar essa manhã.

Ela abriu os olhos para ver o teto folheado de ouro. Fechando-os, ela grunhiu com desaprovação. Apenas em Vegas haveria um teto tão ostentoso. Ela respirou fundo e novamente forçou os olhos a se abrirem. Desta vez ela ignorou os querubins dourados encarando-a do alto e girou a cabeça para o travesseiro ao seu lado. Estava vazio.

Rin deu uma olhada em torno do quarto em surpresa. Achando que ele estava muito vazio, ela se sentou lentamente e desviou para o lado da cama enorme em formato de coração. Sua cabeça latejou em protesto. Ela tinha muito para beber na noite anterior. De fato, isso era tudo que ela podia se lembrar de ter feito na noite anterior. Levou um momento para que ela percebesse que não apenas tinha uma ressaca, mas também estava nua.

"Oh, não", Rin gemeu calada. "Nós não fizemos isso. Não desse jeito".

Ela se levantou e puxou o lençol ao redor do corpo dolorido. Ela tentou em vão se lembrar de como era Narak mas não pôde fazer isto. Por um momento ela conseguiu ver um flash de um tórax deliciosamente sólido e músculos cinzelados, mas a imagem era muito nebulosa e definitivamente muito masculina em sua fantasia para que fosse real.

A suíte do hotel era muito elaborada para os gostos de Rin. Ela nunca tinha achado vantajoso desperdiçar dinheiro em tais luxos. A suíte tinha sala de estar, cozinha, um bar parcialmente provido e um banheiro grande. Tinha que ser um quarto caro, muito mais do que ela poderia justificar os gastos. Isso só podia significar que ela estava na suíte de Narak.

"Narak?", a voz de Rin falhou e ela limpou a garganta. "Narak, você está aí? Oi?".

Sem resposta.

"Narak?", ela falou mais alto.

Ainda assim ela não obteve nenhuma resposta. Não que ela esperasse uma. O quarto estava muito quieto.

Rin respirou fundo e fez seu caminho até onde seu vestido branco estava nitidamente dobrado sobre uma mesa, junto com suas roupas de baixo. Ela sabia que nunca teria dobrado sua própria roupa em uma pilha tão organizada. Em cima da pilha havia uma nota.

"_Obrigado pela noite agradável. Tive que sair cedo para uma reunião. Creio que os acordos foram antecipadamente resolvidos. Sinta-se à vontade para tomar um banho e ordenar serviço de quarto"._ Rin leu a nota em voz alta e então a virou. Então era assim, nem mesmo uma assinatura.

"Maravilhoso", Rin riu com assombro. "Apenas maravilhoso. Nosso primeiro dia de casados e ele já me abandona".

Ela decidiu aceitar o conselho da nota e tomar banho, mas se recusou a ordenar comida. Rin raramente bebia e tinha medo de que depois da noite anterior se ela tentasse comer algo, seu interior voltasse através de sua garganta.

Jogando a nota na mesa ela soltou o papel e caminhou nua até o banheiro. Ela não conseguia deixar de ver a ironia no fato de ela não poder reconhecer o rosto de seu marido se tivesse que apontá-lo no meio de uma multidão de... duas pessoas.

****

Escritório de "Sango, por favor", Rin disse no telefone do quarto do hotel. Ela batia os pés descalços ligeiramente no tapete caro. Ela tinha que dizer que as pessoas em Vegas certamente sabiam o significado de conforto. O chuveiro que ela tinha usado tinha sido grande o suficiente para cinco homens adultos com torneiras saindo de todos os ângulos e tudo ao redor dela era suave e coberto em veludo. "Aqui é Rin".

"Um momento por favor, senhorita Rin".

Rin tirou a toalha de seu cabelo molhado. Ela segurou o telefone com o ombro enquanto escovava o cabelo por todo o seu comprimento e o trançava com dedos nervosos.

"Rin?", Sango perguntou imediatamente, soando chateada. "Onde você está?".

"Estou no quarto de hotel". Rin franziu o cenho com o tom preocupado da mulher. Sango tinha sido uma de suas companheiras de quarto na faculdade. Ela era uma boa amiga, mas ultimamente tinha ficado super protetora. "A questão é onde está Narak?".

"O que você quer dizer com onde está Narak?", Sango soou chocada.

Rin se levantou e andou sobre sua roupa. "Ele me deixou uma nota. Diz que teve que partir e me disse para que ordenasse serviço de quarto. E a coisa engraçada é que eu não posso realmente me lembrar de como ele é".

"O que você está falando sobre nota?", Sango inquiriu. Sua voz estava perplexa e Rin podia imaginar que a franzida de seu rosto estivesse arruinando sua sobrancelha perfeita. "Narak tem me ligado freneticamente a noite toda. Ele me disse que você nunca entrou em contato com ele. Ele acha que algo aconteceu a você. Ele está realmente bastante preocupado".

"Sobre o que você está falando?", Rin coçou a cabeça em confusão. Localizando sua bolsa enorme no chão, ela a ergueu e deixou-a na mesa próxima a sua roupa. "Estou no quarto do Narak agora mesmo. Nós passamos a noite juntos".

"Você está no quarto do Narak?", o tom de Sango estava aumentando.

"Sim, só que ele não está". Rin suspirou enquanto pegava sua roupa íntima com uma mão.

"O que você quer dizer com passaram a noite juntos?", Sango a questionou, a voz ficando ainda mais cética.

"Tudo o que eu sei é que eu acordei esta manhã nua e não estou no meu quarto". Rin suspirou. Então, timidamente, acrescentou, "se você precisa saber, posso dizer. Eu não ficava dolorida assim há muito tempo. É como se eu estivesse feito ginástica na cama. E havia mais preservativos no lixo e no chuveiro do que eu me importaria de admitir".

"Oh, não". Sango começou a rir apesar de sua preocupação. "Rin, isso não está nada certo".

"O quê?", Rin perguntou confusa.

"Rin, querida, escute muito atentamente". Sango deu uma respirada audível antes de declarar com tom de voz firme, "você não passou a noite com Narak. Ele não se encontrou com você ainda. De fato ele disse que você nunca ligou. Ele ainda está no quarto dele agora mesmo enquanto estamos conversando".

"Mas, isto é impossível". Os joelhos de Rin enfraqueceram e ela afundou até o chão. "Então, quem?".

"Querida, eu não sei. Você não consegue se lembrar de nada?".

"Eu me lembro de ter ligado para Narak e de ter dito a ele que me encontrasse no andar de baixo. Então eu acordei apenas agora de manhã com um anel barato no meu dedo, que parece ter saído de uma máquina de brinquedo". Rin saiu do tapete luxuoso e começou a procurar em sua bolsa por uma aspirina. "Sango, eu tinha muito para beber".

"Narak não tem que saber de nada. Eu direi a ele que a minha secretária deu a você o nome do hotel errado. Você ainda pode se encontrar com ele hoje e se casar. Tudo ficará bem". Sango tentou soar encorajadora. "Nós vamos alegar que ontem à noite foi apenas uma festa de despedida de solteira".

"Sim, você está certa". Rin riu indiferentemente. Por dentro tremia com incerteza. "Eu apenas queria saber onde estou agora. E se eu não estiver nem no mesmo hotel?".

"Qual o número do quarto em que você está? Verifique o telefone. Deve estar impresso no lado. O nome do hotel deve estar aí, também". Sango voltou para sua atitude profissional tranqüila. Sendo uma advogada de primeira qualidade, ela estava acostumada a lidar com situações de alta tensão.

"Bem, é o mesmo hotel. É o que diz no meu robe. Apenas me dê um segundo e eu vou olhar o número do quarto. Estou tentando achar a minha aspirina". Rin virou sua bolsa, esvaziando o conteúdo na mesa com frustração. Ela mexeu na bagunça e achou. "Aqui".

"Bem?", Sango nitidamente questionou.

"Eu quis dizer que achei a aspirina". Rin começou a se mover para o telefone quando viu um papel recentemente dobrado entre seus pertences. "O que é isto?".

"O quê?", a voz de Sango exigiu. "O que há de errado, Rin?".

Os dedos de Rin tremeram violentamente enquanto ela o desdobrava. "Oh, meu Deus.

"Rin?".

Rin olhava fixamente para o papel como se ele fosse pegar fogo e desaparecer

_**Como sou péssima escritora, lógico trago, mas uma adaptação, mas nem adianta perguntar, pois só falo o nome da autora no final.**_

_**Beijos pras meninas do PRT **_

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notinha: Meninas, algumas fics eu não pretendo termina, caso vcs queiram o livro que eu estava adaptando e só manda o e-mail de vcs que eu envio, Ok.**

Ps.:O proximo capitulo eu prometo diminuir os "".

Capítulo Dois

_Duas semanas mais tarde _

Rin franziu o cenho com irritação. Ela tirou os óculos de sol dos olhos enquanto o carro de aluguel saltava fortemente na estrada pela montanha. O sedan era o único carro de aluguel que tinha sobrado. O agente de aluguel tinha dito a ela que haviam muitos turistas deixando Montana devido à nevasca pesada que o estado havia experimentado recentemente.

Rin esquadrinhou os lados das montanhas, procurando por avalanches. Ela não podia imaginar que elas acontecessem muito frequentemente, como o agente havia sugerido, ou pelo menos não assim tão cedo no outono. Ela achava que ele havia dito isso apenas para que as pessoas pagassem o seguro extra quando fizessem o aluguel.

Ela levou o dobro de tempo para dirigir através da montanha como havia imaginado a princípio. O que parecera com um passeio de uma hora no mapa estava próximo na realidade de três devido às curvas perigosas. Rin diminuiu a velocidade do carro quando viu uma bifurcação na estrada.

"Miner's Cove". Ela piscou e ergueu os óculos para ler as letras apagadas em uma placa velha e enferrujada. "Acho que é esse o caminho".

Rin virou o carro à esquerda. Pela paisagem, achava que seu marido vivia na região mais despovoada da área ao norte de Montana. Ela fez uma oração breve para os céus para que ele não fosse um habitante rústico das montanhas, um líder de milícia ou algo do tipo.

Ela tinha levado parte das duas últimas semanas para perseguir Sesshoumaru Taishou. Afortunadamente, ela tinha Sango para ajudá-la. Sango voou para Vegas logo depois que Rin descobriu que tinha se casado com o homem errado. E com alguns subornos sutis ao pessoal do hotel, Sango descobriu que o homem no certificado de casamento realmente existia e que era um homem de Montana que possuía negócios prósperos. Pelo menos isso poderia ser assumido já que uma corporação importante tinha pagado pelo quarto de hotel.

Rin respirou fundo. Ela estava ficando sem tempo. Seu trigésimo aniversário estava a pouco menos de um mês. Isso dava a ela quatro semanas para se divorciar de um marido, casar com outro, e receber a herança do pai.

Chegando depressa em uma cidade pequena escondida dentro do vale da montanha, ela parou o carro na frente de um Armazém pequeno. Miner's Cove era uma cidade modesta ao lado de uma montanha. Ela estava certa de que já tinha visto a mesma e exata comunidade em retratos do velho oeste. Era realmente uma área bonita, uma vez que uma pessoa se recuperasse do fato de que eles estavam no meio do nada em lugar nenhum.

Rin tinha sido criada no mundo apressado e alvoroçado de Nova Iorque. Ela apenas havia conhecido a zona rural aos treze anos. Na época, a área muito aberta a assustou com seu sossego e ela implorou ao pai que a levasse de volta para a cidade.

Havia uma luz vaga brilhando na neve no chão, então Rin agarrou sua jaqueta do banco na parte de trás. Tendo certeza de ter sua bolsa, ela fechou a porta do carro. Alguns dos moradores locais a assistia com interesse ávido. Estava claro que eles raramente tinham visitas. Rin evitou os olhares e caminhou diretamente até o Armazém. Anos na cidade a haviam ensinado a cuidar da própria vida e que esses moradores locais a apavoravam mais do que a cidade à noite.

A loja pequena ficava em um prédio solitário de tijolos que funcionava como supermercado, loja de material de construção e correio. Todos os artigos imagináveis que uma pessoa poderia precisar estavam sobre a estante e tudo era atravancado de forma que havia pouco espaço para se caminhar. Quando ela abriu uma porta de vidro espesso, um sino tocou.

"Oi?", Rin chamou enquanto ia em direção à parte de trás. Ela franziu o cenho suavemente quando sua jaqueta foi impedida por um cabo de vassoura saliente.

"Espere um momento, já vou", uma voz idosa respondeu.

Rin achou o catálogo. Estava inconvenientemente localizado na parte de trás da loja, como se não permitisse partida fácil. Ela se apoiou sobre o contador e começou a tamborilar os dedos.

"Agora sim, como posso ajudar?".

Rin sorriu quando um homem idoso surgiu do cômodo da parte de trás. Ele era muito enérgico para sua idade avançada. Sorrindo amavelmente, ela se lembrou de que estas pessoas viviam em um passo mais lento. Tentando não soar apavorada, ela educadamente o saudou. "Oi".

"Sim, o que temos aqui?", o homem sorriu enquanto arranhava a cabeça calva. Ele tinha uma aparência compassiva, com o rosto redondo e sorriso alegre. Rin imaginou que se ele deixasse crescer a barba branca, seria exatamente como um Papai Noel magro.

"Meu nome é Rin". Rin ofereceu a mão.

"Apenas Rin?", o homem velho riu. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você está perdida, Rin?".

"Na verdade é Rin ". Rin enrugou o rosto em confusão. "Quero dizer, Rin Taishou".

"Taishou, é?", o homem inquiriu, ficando curioso. "Eu sou o Vovô. Todo mundo me chama apenas de Vovô. Você é parente de algum Taishou ao redor daqui?".

"Sim, realmente sou. Estou procurando por um Sesshoumaru Taishou". Rin deu uma respiração funda antes de acrescentar, "fui informada de que ele vive ao redor daqui".

"Sesshoumaru, você diz?", Vovô riu novamente. "Pode ser que eu o conheça".

"Se você pudesse me dizer onde o achar", ela começou, apenas para franzir o cenho quando ele a cortou com seu riso de diversão.

"Creio que eu já ouvi falar de uma Rin Ricurashiy", Vovô começou. "Será que você é a escritora que eu acho que é?".

Rin concordou com a cabeça, tentando não deixar sua frustração aparecer, "sim, eu sou escritora".

"Sim, entendo. O que você quer com Sesshoumaru? Ele finalmente atendeu o meu conselho e escreveu para você uma carta de fã?", o vovô sorriu amplamente deliciado e bateu as palmas das mãos com alegria. "Aquele menino me pede os seus livros tão rápido quanto os termina".

"Sério", Rin respondeu desanimadamente. Ela ficou apreensiva. Com certeza ela não estava casada com um admirador fanático. O estômago dela começou a revirar com náusea. Ao longo das semanas a imagem abafada de músculos cinzelados se dissolveu se transformando em braços esqueléticos com uma metralhadora e machadinho.

"Bem, não importa. Sesshoumaru ordena todos os tipos de livros". O vovô sorriu e agitou a cabeça. "O que você quer com o nosso Sesshoumaru? Ele estará no seu próximo livro? Isso seria legal".

"Talvez. Eu não pensei sobre isto. Há algo que eu preciso discutir com ele". Rin abaixou a voz quando o sino tiniu atrás deles na porta da frente. Duas senhoras de idade entraram na loja. O homem ergueu uma mão para elas em saudação. Ignorando as mulheres, ela sussurrou, "de natureza pessoal".

"Pessoal, é?", Vovô se debruçou adiante, seu tom ficando suspeito. "Quanto pessoal? Você não quer causar problemas, não é? Você está no caminho da família?".

"Não, certamente não estou. Por favor, isto é entre mim e Sesshoumaru". Rin olhou dolorosamente para as duas senhoras e se debruçou para mais perto. Era óbvio que ele não iria cessar. Ela sussurrou para que apenas o homem muito idoso pudesse ouvir. "Eu sou a esposa dele".

"Sesshoumaru é casado?", o vovô disse ruidosamente. "Bem, nossa! Você ouviu isso Kaede? Sesshoumaru finalmente conseguiu uma esposa!".

Rin vacilou quando o Vovô acenou para uma das mulheres que estava vagando próxima à entrada. Girando para olhar o homem idoso, ela implorou, "não, por favor, não… faça isto. É apenas um engano".

"Bem, não acredito!", Kaede exclamou. Ela era uma mulher no final dos cinquenta anos e bateu levemente no seu penteado armado e se aproximou da garçonete de uniforme. "Ele esteve na cidade há apenas umas semanas e não mencionou nada disto".

"Não havia nada para mencionar. É um simples engano", Rin persistiu. Ela colocou a bolsa junto ao quadril em exasperação. "Estou aqui para ter alguns documentos assinados para limpar a confusão. Honestamente, é tudo um engano".

"Divórcio, ela quer dizer". Kaede ergueu uma sobrancelha desaprovadora em direção a Vovô, que anuiu com a cabeça em compreensão muda. "É isso que eles todos querem dizer hoje em dia quando chamam um casamento de engano. Não conseguem fazê-lo durar. Não como nós fizemos, de qualquer maneira. Nos velhos tempos nós sabíamos que 'até que morte nos separe' queria dizer exatamente isto. As pessoas ficariam juntas até que uma delas batesse as botas, em alguns casos até por mais tempo".

Rin deu um passo para trás, sentindo-se como se estivesse no meio de um elenco ruim de filme dos anos cinquenta. O vovô e Kaede a olhavam fixamente. "Com licença. Eu devo ir. Realmente devo achá-lo".

"Espere um minuto, criança", Vovô disse antes de girar para Kaede. "Você fique quieta. Você não sabe se esse é o caso. Talvez ela esteja aqui para endireitar as coisas com ele. Ela pode estar aqui para fazer o casamento dar certo".

Ambos giraram a cabeça para ela em expectativa. Rin lentamente recuou para o contador. Em silêncio ponderou o fato de que os dois poderiam estar em falta de um bom aparelho de audição. Não era assim que ela queria que a conversa caminhasse. Ela não planejava que ninguém descobrisse sobre o seu casamento de mentira. Everest teria muito que explicar quando ela partisse. Ela sentia muito por isto, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer sobre isto agora.

"Eu tenho uma grande quantidade de material que devo levar para a casa do Everest hoje à noite. É um passeio de uma hora daqui. Você é bem-vinda a vir comigo no jipe", Vovô ofereceu. "Seu carro não conseguirá fazer o caminho nas montanhas".

Rin girou para olhar da janela dianteira. Seu carro podia ser visto através do vidro empoeirado. Os flocos de neve já estavam cobrindo o capuz.

"Isso seria bom", Rin anuiu com a cabeça quando ela uma vez mais os enfrentou. "O problema é que o carro é de aluguel".

"De qualquer maneira, ele não conseguirá fazer". Kaede falava cantando como se não tivesse ouvido a oferta do Vovô. "E o único quarto disponível para ser alugado foi tomado por um fotógrafo. Então seria melhor você levar sua bagagem com você e ficar a noite lá com o Vovô. Talvez isso te dê algum tempo para resolver o que quer que tenha que ser resolvido. Não há necessidade de recorrer a divórcio ainda. Everest é um bom homem. Ele fará o que seja direito com você. Você verá".

"Que idéia esplêndida, Kaede". Vovô anuiu com a cabeça em aprovação. "Sesshoumaru tem muitos quartos naquela cabana dele".

Rin deu um sorriso porque não estava certa do que queria dizer. Ela não gostava da idéia de passar a noite nas montanhas, sem falar de uma cabana de tronco. Pessoas desapareciam o tempo todo nas montanhas. Qualquer coisa poderia acontecer. Rin estremeceu ao se imaginara sendo atacada por um urso faminto ou sendo mordida por um carrapato infectado. E se a vida selvagem não acabasse com ela, seu marido poderia. De qualquer modo, a idéia de ficar sem luxo na natureza não era muito atraente. Ela gostava da segurança relativa da cidade. Claro que havia crimes, mas ela sabia como se proteger contra isto. Como se convence um urso a não te devorar?

Vendo o rosto sorridente do Vovô, parecia que uma noite nas montanhas seria a única opção dela. Não era como se ela tivesse a opção de se dar ao luxo de escolher suas acomodações.

"Certo, quando nós partimos?", ela perguntou tranquilamente. Ela tentou não deixar sua apreensão aparecer.

"Vou fechar aqui em aproximadamente duas horas. Por que você não vai pegar algo para comer na cantina então? É do outro lado da rua. Não posso perder isso". O Vovô piscou para Kaede.

"Muito bem". Rin anuiu com a cabeça dando um suspiro enquanto deixava a loja.

"O que está planejando, Vovô?", Kaede deu a ele um olhar suspeito. "Você sabia sobre isso?".

"Não por isso, Vovó". O vovô se debruçado e beijou a bochecha de sua esposa. "Mas eu descobrirei hoje à noite".

"Eu gosto dela", Kaede disse. "Queria que houvesse um modo de fazê-la ficar lá em cima por mais tempo. Sesshoumaru tem estado só há muitos anos. Não é bom para um homem na idade dele passar todo o tempo sozinho. Ele devia sair mais".

"Concordo". O vovô sorriu travessamente enquanto levava sua esposa para uma dança. Por um momento eles se moveram no ritmo de uma canção que somente eles podiam ouvir. Pressionando sua bochecha contra a de sua esposa, ele respirou em satisfação. "Eu cuidarei de tudo. Agora, ajude-me a reunir algum material extra para levar para Everest. Nós apenas temos duas horas e seus ossos velhos não se movem mais como costumavam".

"Oh, você!", Kaede deu um tapa no braço dele e riu quando ele a perseguiu brincalhão até o cômodo de trás.

****

Rin desviou a vista para a janela enquanto esperava por seu hambúrguer. Era a única coisa no menu que a garçonete parecia saber que havia disponível. Ela ergueu a xícara de café para tomar um gole e notou que todo mundo a estava encarando.

"Oi". Ela anuiu com a cabeça e tentou sorrir. "Boa cidade esta que vocês têm".

Alguns poucos anuíram de volta. Outros grunhiram.

Rin achava que este era o lugar que todo mundo na cidade se reunia para conversar. Eles olhavam fixamente para ela como se ela fosse uma locutora política pronta para fazer um anúncio importante relativo à companhia de mineração da cidade. E eles não acreditavam que o discurso seria bom.

"Então é verdade?", a garçonete perguntou com uma inclinação no quadril. Ela deu um sorriso astuto para o homem no contador que a estava paquerando. Os dentes dele eram ligeiramente esquivos e se sobressaíam quando ele sorria.

"Desculpe?", Rin olhou para a mulher atraente. Ela usava maquilagem e laquê demais, mas era graciosa mesmo assim. Rin achou que ela era uma das poucas mulheres na sua idade na cidade e pela sua expressão entediada, ela parecia se ressentir do fato de não haverem mais homens para escolher. "É verdade?".

"Que você está casada com Sesshoumaru Taishou". A garçonete estava mastigando ruidosamente um chiclete. Rin queria tirá-lo dela.

Rin tomou outro gole de café, sem saber qual a melhor maneira de responder. Mordendo os lábios, ela começou a entrar em pânico. Como todo mundo parecia saber da vida dela? Ela estava lá há apenas vinte minutos. Então, quando ela espiou a mulher que tinha feito compras com Kaede no armazém, ela fez uma careta de desdém.

"Você é?", um cavalheiro mais velho no contador juntou-se a investigação.

"Sim. Mas, foi apenas um engano". Rin tentou permanecer tranquila. Ela se sentia como se estivesse no banco das testemunhas. "Estou aqui para resolver tudo".

"Bem, isso quer dizer que você descobriu que ele vive aqui no mato e não quer fazer parte disto". A garçonete riu cordialmente. Alguns se juntaram a ela. "Não posso dizer que te culpo".

"Não, eu não quis dizer isso. Sua cidade é a-adorável", Rin gaguejou.

"Do que você gosta?", o homem mais velho disse novamente.

Todos riram quando Rin ficou vermelha com embaraço. Ela desejava partilhar da piada, mas tinha a sensação de que, de alguma maneira, estava na linha de tiro.

"Deixe-a, Bankotsu", a garçonete ralhou antes de voltar para seu questionamento. "Bem, Sesshoumaru é um homem atraente. Pode ser que você esteja aqui para convencê-lo a voltar para onde quer que você tenha vindo, não é? Isso se ele for, claro. De onde você é?".

"Nova Iorque", Rin respondeu fraca, sentindo como se não tivesse nenhuma escolha. Ela tomou um gole de café perguntando-se se o padrão da garçonete para atraente seria um homem com a maior parte dos dentes. Ela tragou enquanto o rapaz do dente olhava para ela de soslaio um pouco aprovador demais.

Oh, Deus, ela pensou. Por favor, diga-me que eu não dormi com algo assim!

"Vê, eu disse a você. Ela não quer se mudar para cá. Ela está acostumada a viver naquela cidade. O que eu não daria para ir a Nova Iorque". A garçonete deu um suspiro sonhador. "Você já fez compras na Quinta Avenida1?".

"Agora você conseguiu". Bankotsu o homem no contador riu enquanto acendia seu cigarro. "Kagura vai te pedir para ir com você antes que você perceba, guarde as minhas palavras".

"Cale-se, Bankotsu!", Kagura, a garçonete, gritou.

A cantina acabou em risos quando Kagura foi para o balcão das garçonetes com um soluço audível.

"Agora vocês todos deixem em paz aquela pobre criança. Que vergonha!".

Rin revirou os olhos, agradecida por Kaede ter acabado de entrar. Sua voz dura imediatamente trouxe respeito. Ela apontou um dedo para Bankotsu e jogou nele um olhar de repreensão e desaprovação.

"Na última vez que você a deixou assim, Bankotsu, eu tive que cobrir o turno dela por três dias".

Bankotsu anuiu com a cabeça enquanto dava um olhar desafiante. Mas, em vez de responder, ele voltou para seu café e não disse nada.

Kaede se moveu para se juntar a Rin em sua mesa. Ela se sentou no banco em frente a ela sem esperar ser convidada. "Não se importe com eles, também. Eles não têm nada melhor para fazer".

"Obrigada", Rin murmurou. Ela não sabia por que essa mulher estava se juntando a ela, não que ela se importasse muito. Rin tossiu com o cheiro da fumaça que vinha do homem no contador.

"Não por isso". Kaede sorriu amavelmente enquanto começava a reorganizar os condimentos sobre a mesa. "Você veria que eles não estão sendo rudes, se chegasse a conhecê-los".

Rin gemeu interiormente. "Sei que você está certa. Mas houve um engano terrível. Nosso casamento não é real. Eu não quero me tornar inconveniente para ele depois que eu for embora. Eu não deveria ter dito nada".

"Não se preocupe com Sesshoumaru. Ele conhece estas pessoas por toda a vida. Ele não terá nenhum problema". Kaede piscou quando Kagura trouxe um prato de comida para a mesa. "Fico contente por ver que você não pediu o bolo de carne. Bem, eu te deixarei só. O vovô deverá estar pronto assim que você terminar".

"E o que há de errado com o meu bolo de carne?", Kagura perguntou irritada.

"Nada, querida", Kaede riu em alegria à medida que se levantava.

"Sim, exceto que você supostamente deve matar o animal antes de cozinhá-lo". Bankotsu tossiu, feliz por ter dado sua opinião não solicitada.

Rin sorriu indiferentemente enquanto Kaede se juntava a uma Kagura ofendida na cozinha. Ela achava difícil comer com tantas pessoas a observando pelos cantos dos olhos.

"Garçonete", ela chamou, enquanto pegava sua jaqueta, "posso levar para viagem?".

****

Rin se segurou na barra do jipe enquanto o veículo ia pela trilha áspera. Ela rezou para que o Vovô soubesse onde eles estavam indo para que ela visse qualquer coisa que se assemelhasse a uma estrada pavimentada. Ela queria apreciar a paisagem, mas seus olhos estavam começando a congelar.

"Fica muito distante?", Rin gritou acima do vento. O jipe do vovô não foi ao cume das montanhas. O ar frio estava fazendo com que a respiração dela saísse em arfadas de névoa branca e ela pensou sentir a água de seus olhos congelarem e suas bochechas vermelhas pinicarem.

"Apenas um pouco mais", Vovô gritou de volta. "Vê aquele precipício ali?".

Rin seguiu o dedo dele e movimentou a cabeça. Miseravelmente, ela tentou controlar os calafrios em seu corpo. O frio não parecia afetar o homem idoso. Vovô estava bem empacotado para o tempo.

"Nós tivemos uma avalanche lá uns invernos atrás. Vê a clareira nas árvores? É assim que você pode dizer que houve". Vovô pôs a mão de volta no volante. "Sesshoumaru ficou na neve por dois meses sem um telefone. Apenas um tipo de pessoa poderia viver assim. A maioria das pessoas ficaria louca se tivesse que viver no isolamento. Não Sesshoumaru, não senhor. Ele vem de boa linhagem. Não há como dizer como uma coisa daquelas irá acontecer novamente".

Rin olhou para a montanha com susto. Parecia que a avalanche era o conto de horror local. Ela virou para o Vovô. Ele parecia pensar que o fato de o marido dela ser um solitário que vivia nas montanhas devesse impressioná-la. O que ele realmente tinha feito era fazê-la suspeitar que o marido dela tivesse ficado louco anos antes.

"Eu vi muitas avalanches, estive em uma também. Mas isso foi há muito tempo. Um dos mais lindos acontecimentos na natureza que você poderá ver. Bem, contanto que você não esteja olhando para ela da parte inferior da montanha". Vovô riu brincalhão. "Os animais nem vão naquele desfiladeiro nessa época do ano".

Rin sorriu educadamente enquanto ficava o mais distante possível dele.

"O Sesshoumaru mora acima deste cume", Vovô gritou enquanto apontava novamente.

"Por que não há nenhuma estrada?", Rin perguntou enquanto puxava seu cabelo para a nuca e o segurava no lugar.

"Não há necessidade. A maioria das pessoas vem para cá a cavalo. Eles são mais eficientes na neve". Com uma piscada, ele acrescentou, "e você pode comer a carne de um se houver necessidade. Sesshoumaru tinha um cavalo até alguns anos atrás".

"Claro", Rin murmurou, incapaz de acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ela tragou e girou pálida. Fracamente, inquiriu, "isso foi no ano da avalanche?".

O sorriso provocante do Vovô estava perdido nela, enquanto ele meditava pensativamente, "de fato, foi".

Rin apertou nervosamente a maçaneta da porta se perguntando se deveria desistir.

"Sim, senhor, não há necessidade para estradas. Não há muitas pessoas que vivem aqui em cima". O Vovô anuiu com a cabeça. "E esses conseguem viver bem".

Eles foram em silêncio enquanto o Vovô manobrava o jipe para cima por um declive íngreme. Rin agarrou a barra com mais força, com medo de que o veículo virasse de costas. Quando ele se estabilizou novamente Rin ofegou em surpresa porque diante dela havia uma região cercada por árvores. No meio havia uma cabana de dois grandes pavimentos, tão elegante e bem cuidada como em nenhum lugar que ela já tivesse visto. O brilho suave da luz do fogo brilhava vagamente vindo de uma janela panorâmica gigante. Uma varanda longa envolvia a frente da casa. Ao lado da cabana havia um celeiro onde Rin achou que seu marido tinha mantido seu cavalo antes de ter sido forçado a comê-lo. Havia um pequeno local de armazenamento próximo ao celeiro e uma pick-up Ford velha. Se Rin chutasse, diria que o Ford era dos anos 50, como tudo o mais na montanha.

"Então é isto", ele anunciou orgulhosamente. Vovô buzinou em várias explosões pequenas.

"É bonito". Rin respirou pasma por algo tão elegante poder ser achado escondido dentro do bosque. Ela riu com alívio quando percebeu que tinha esperado uma casa de gramado ou uma pequena barraca de acampamento.

"Sesshoumaru a construiu sozinho". Vovô sorriu amplamente com orgulho. "Ele apenas acabou de terminar o andar térreo neste último outono. Bem, há realmente apenas alguns detalhes secundários para se fazer. Mas o principal está acabado. Acho que você vai ficar mais confortável aqui".

Rin entendeu que Sesshoumaru tinha mandado construir a casa. Ela se perguntou quanto ele tivera que pagar para um contratado terminar isto aqui, tão longe nas montanhas, e que tipo de homem gostaria de fazer isso.

"Sesshoumaru! Venha aqui, menino!", Vovô gritou, diminuindo a velocidade do jipe. "Eu trouxe algo para você".

Rin tirou o olhar do celeiro para olhar fixamente para a cabana. Ela ignorou o Vovô, incapaz de ouvir seu amigável tagarelar acima da batida de seu coração. Ela esperou com antecipação e medo ofegante. Seu sorriso leve congelou quando ela viu o homem vagamente familiar abrir a porta da frente. Se a casa a havia espantado, o homem em si a surpreendeu.

Uma visão borrada de uma noite de paixão veio e passou apressada como se fosse um sonho muito antigo. O corpo dela estremeceu em resposta. Ela podia sentir mãos fortes e poderosas que tinham dominado sua carne. Ela podia sentir lábios apertados em lugares que ela raramente olhava. O sangue se movia ardentemente em suas veias se opondo ao frio insistente do ar da noite. A mera visão dele tomou sua respiração e ela podia entender completamente por que tinha sucumbido a ele.

O jipe parou na frente de seu marido e ela se moveu firme para sair, ciente de que seus olhos permaneciam curiosamente tranquilos. Ele era um homem alto, com músculos protuberantes sob a camisa de flanela. Rin tragou, imediatamente pensando no estereótipo do lenhador bonito. Seus braços fortes estavam nitidamente cruzados sobre o peito, dando a ele o ar confiante de domínio supremo. Ele parecia que tinha trabalhado duro para sobreviver na selva.

Rin soltou uma respiração lenta, instável. Sesshoumaru Taishou não era nada como ela esperava. Ela se sentia uma anã na frente dele. Ele era um homem grande, parecendo o tipo que teria sido um fisiculturista um dia, e feito isso apenas por tempo o suficiente para deixar sua construção firme como uma pedra virar suavemente uma escultura sedutora de perfeição masculina. Rin se achou cativada pelos músculos escondidos em seu tórax largo. Não se fazia mais homens como ele. Vendo a diversão em sua expressão, ela girou os olhos para o chão em aflição. Ela desejava não ter sido tão direta.

"Vovô, o que você está fazendo aqui?", Sesshoumaru deu à mulher um olhar interrogativo, mas não se moveu. Seus lábios estavam firmemente curvados em um sorriso ligeiramente preguiçoso. "Eu não te esperava até a outra semana".

Rin estremeceu com a voz profunda dele. Seus lábios de repente estavam secos. Ficando instável, ela se debruçou contra o jipe.

"Tudo bem, eu tenho um pouco de carne de veado congelada para você", Sesshoumaru pausou antes de adicionar, "cacei um pouco semana passada".

"Sim, não deixe o marechal ouvir isto". O vovô riu cheio de alegria. "Ele vai querer um pouco para si mesmo".

Sesshoumaru riu.

Limpando a garganta, Vovô movimentado a cabeça para seu companheiro. "Eu disse a você que te trouxe algo".

Sesshoumaru girou a atenção para Rin e sorriu, um sorriso maldosamente bonito. Ele deu um passo, descruzando os braços volumosos. Dando a ela um aceno com a cabeça, ele ofereceu a mão. "Sesshoumaru Taishou, madame".

"Rin", ela gaguejou em retorno. Erguendo o dedo de maneira cortês, ela não ousou tocá-lo. Ela ficou com medo de tomar a mão dele na sua que tremia. Ela tentou não ruborizar com a luz de provocação em seus olhos âmbar. Ele notou a leitura mental dele atenta e deixou-a saber com um olhar penetrante o que havia passado como um raio de luz. A mão caiu para o lado.

"Que estranho". O Vovô arranhou a cabeça calva. Seus olhos se estreitaram em confusão. "Eu tenho a impressão de que você acabou de conhecê-lo".

Sesshoumaru sorriu amavelmente e agitou a cabeça. "Temo que não".

"Bem, na realidade", Rin interrompeu. Seu olhar desanimado achou o homem idoso enquanto ela dava um passo em direção a Sesshoumaru. "Nós nos encontramos. Mais ou menos duas semanas atrás, em Vegas".

O sorriso enfraqueceu fácil de seu rosto bonito enquanto ela dizia as palavras. O reconhecimento ficou claro nele. Limpando a garganta em desconforto, ele disse distraidamente, "hm, deixe-me te ajudar com as coisas, Vovô. De qualquer maneira, o que você trouxe?".

Rin franziu os lábios enquanto o via ignorá-la. Assim que ele girou, ela tomou um fôlego para se estabilizar. Sesshoumaru Taishou não era o homem inato e grosseiro que ela tinha pressentido. Ele era um exemplo viril de masculinidade. Ele era alto, forte e muito bonito. Ele tinha um convite morno nos olhos âmbar e cabelo prateado comprido amarrado nitidamente em um rabo-de-cavalo. Usava uma camisa de flanela vermelha, nitidamente enfiada na cintura da calça jeans azul cobrindo as botas.

"Posso ajudar?", ela perguntou aos homens, desejando que sua voz não soasse muito fraca.

"Não, apenas espere aí". Vovô respondeu com um sorriso. "Isso não vai demorar muito".

Incerta, ela assistiu os homens levando as caixas de comida e material para a casa. Ela se sentia como uma tola de pé na neve. Começou a se formar um peso leve na sua jaqueta. Ela desejou que eles a tivessem convidado para entrar. O amargo frio banhava seus pés e subia por suas pernas fazendo-a estremecer incontrolavelmente. Ela não estava preparada para o início do inverno. Ela não tinha feito suas malas para isto. A jaqueta oferecia pouca proteção contra o tempo, assim como o terninho sob ela.

Rin se perguntou se deveria se preocupar com a própria bagagem. Sesshoumaru não parecia feliz de vê-la. Ela especulou brevemente que ele poderia ter alguém vivendo com ele que não ficaria animado com sua presença. Ela não tinha pensado nisso.

Quando eles voltaram para pegar a última carga, Rin ainda estavam aguardando o jipe. Ela não tinha se movido do lugar, muito congelada para dar um passo. Mas, quando ela viu o olhar aquecido de Sesshoumaru cheio de intenções em sua direção, seu corpo ficou completamente entorpecido até que ela não podia mais sentir o frio nos pés através das botas finas que usava.

"Sesshoumaru, se você não se importa, Rin e eu ficaremos pela noite. Não estou me sentindo bem e não quero dirigir", Vovô disse. Ele pôs uma mão no peito e bateu levemente no coração. Rin tragou. Os homens a ignoravam, enquanto isso Vovô continuou, "amanhã, sendo domingo, a loja ficará fechada e eu não me sinto com vontade de ir para a igreja com Kaede".

"Certo", Sesshoumaru anuiu com a cabeça devagar. Ele atirou ao homem idoso um olhar confuso.

"Ajude-me com as bolsas dela, filho". O Vovô piscou para Rin enquanto ele se moveu para agarrar sua bagagem. Tirando a pasta de seu aperto congelado, ele disse a Sesshoumaru por sobre o ombro, "Kaede tem alguém lá nele, então não há mais nenhum outro lugar para esta jovem dama ir".

A boca de Rin foi secando enquanto Sesshoumaru olhava para ela com expectativa muda. De repente, ela ficou agradecida pelo tempo que escondia o rubor que ameaçava suas bochechas vermelhas. Os flocos de neve caíam mais duros, cobrindo-o suavemente como uma manta. Ele não parecia notar. Vovô limpou a garganta ruidosamente para quebrar o feitiço entre eles. Sesshoumaru imediatamente entrou em ação.

Quando Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela, ela pôde sentir seu próprio corpo tremendo com reação. Ela sentiu o odor leve de fumaça de cedro saindo dele. Ele se debruçou acima do lado do jipe. Ela virou para ele para agarrar a bolsa e o laptop.

"Eu não me ficarei por muito tempo", ela sussurrou.

"Por que você não vai para o lado de dentro?", Sesshoumaru disse quando passou por ela. "Nós podemos pegar isso".

Rin fez como ele instruiu, perguntando-se como podia ter se esquecido de uma noite com um homem como ele. Ela pisou dentro da casa dele, sentindo-se uma intrusa.

A cabana era simplesmente decorada. Uma lareira queimava brilhantemente, dando a impressão de que era a única fonte de calor na casa. E ela fazia um trabalho magnífico. Em frente à lareira havia um tapete de pele de urso, com a cabeça incluída. Ela se perguntou se ele mesmo o havia matado. Um banco e uma cadeira de madeira combinando cercavam a pele. E havia uma cadeira de balanço velha e bonita que tinha um cobertor espesso tricotado sobre as costas.

Rin deu um passo para o lado quando Sesshoumaru entrou na casa atrás dela. Ela podia sentir o calor que irradiava do corpo dele.

Ele pôs as bolsas em uma pilha ao lado da porta da frente. Os seus braços abertamente se esforçaram para suportar o peso.

"Você tem uma casa adorável", ela educadamente afirmou, encontrando seu olhar malevolamente bonito.

"Obrigado", ele ofereceu como uma resposta curta. Ele deu a ela um olhar breve de curiosidade antes de se mover para fechar a porta atrás do Vovô.

"Sim, pronto", Vovô disse. "Por que nós estamos de pé aqui?".

"Por favor, sente-se", Sesshoumaru ofereceu tardiamente. Sua voz estava um pouco rouca enquanto articulava em tom baixo, "eu estava apenas trabalhando em alguns projetos na cozinha. Eu voltarei logo".

"Sempre trabalhando", Vovô ralhou quando Sesshoumaru deixou o cômodo. Ele se moveu para o sofá de madeira. "Por que você não se aquece? Ele não vai demorar muito".

Rin não precisou ser convidado duas vezes. Ela tomou uma cadeira próxima à lareira e esticou os dedos duros. Fechando os olhos, ela se banhou no calor convidativo do fogo. E permitiu que seu coração diminuísse a velocidade de sua batida frenética enquanto ela pensava no homem quieto com o qual tinha casado. Seus joelhos debilitaram e ela estava contente por estar sentada. Mordendo o lábio, ela olhou fixamente para as chamas flamejando. Seria uma longa noite.

1Quinta Avenida - avenida extremamente movimentada de Manhattan, em Nova Iorque, EUA. Vai desde a Midtown até ao Central Park, e devido às propriedades particulares caras e mansões históricas, é um símbolo de riqueza de Nova Iorque. Uma das melhores ruas para se fazer compras no mundo, e também uma das mais caras ruas do mundo.

**Oi ^-^como foi o fim de semana de vcs?**

**Espero que tenha sido super 10, valeu por todas as reviews beijos:**

bruna-yasha

Raissinha (Sereninha)

Rukia-hime

Daaf-chan

shirlaine

Cauh Myth Taisho

Inoue-kun

Ana Spizziolli

susan

Bia Taisho Snape

Lust Lotu's


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Capítulo Três

Sesshoumaru estudou a mulher sentada na sua frente. Ela estava rindo educadamente para a anedota que o Vovô estava contando. Verdade seja dita, ela era a última pessoa que ele esperava ver em sua casa - ou nunca mais. O fogo crepitava na lareira, emprestando um brilho vermelho suavizado para seu cabelo castanho. Ela era notavelmente bonita e de alta classe, com jeito de pessoa da cidade. Seu terno perto era uma combinação perfeita para a pasta de couro preta que o Vovô tinha carregado para casa antes. Ele não tinha nenhuma idéia do que uma prostituta de luxo tinha a ver com uma pasta executiva.

Um suporte, talvez? Sesshoumaru pensou. Ele suprimiu uma risada lasciva, de repente curioso para ver que tipo de 'brinquedos' ela poderia ter trazido dentro da pasta.

Sesshoumaru sorriu para seu avô e se perguntou o que o homem idoso queria. O vovô era um manhoso se não fosse vigiado. Sesshoumaru sabia que tinha que haver algo, o homem nunca tinha deixado de trabalhar um dia na vida.

_ Sim, agora, vocês dois jovens podem ficar acordados tanto quanto quiserem. Vovô suspirou enquanto saia de sua cadeira. _ Mas estes ossos velhos precisam de uma cama. Eu os verei pela manhã.

Sesshoumaru ficou de pé e se moveu para ajudar seu avô. O homem sacudiu de surpresa com a oferta. Sob a respiração, Sesshoumaru disse num sussurro, _Não quero que você se esforce demais, vovô, já que você não está parecendo bem".

_ Certo, menino querido. O vovô riu deliciado.

_ O que está havendo? Sesshoumaru silvou assim que eles alcançaram à cozinha e estavam fora do raio de visão dela. Ele soltou o braço do avô, sabendo que ele não precisava de suporte. _ Por que o material extra? Você sabe que eu tenho o suficiente aqui em cima para dois invernos.

_ Sua avó estava preocupada com você. Não é direito um homem passar tanto tempo só. Você precisa de uma mulher aqui. Ela animará o lugar. O vovô moveu os pés em direção ao quarto sobressalente. Era onde ele sempre ficava quando fazia visitas. _ Além disso, não me diga que ela não mexe com seu sangue nem um pouco. Diabos, se eu fosse mais jovem.

_ Se você fosse mais jovem, eu expulsaria vocês dois com chutes nos traseiros, Sesshoumaru ficou de pé. Então fique muito grato por ser velho.

Vovô gargalhou e bateu no braço de Sesshoumaru.

_ O que ela está fazendo aqui? Sesshoumaru nitidamente questionou. _ Você não está tentando me juntar com uma mulher como ela não é?

_ Então você a conhece? O vovô sorriu. Com uma piscada brincalhona, ele perguntou, muito?

_ Vovô, ela é uma prostituta de Vegas. Sesshoumaru suspirou, imperturbável. _ Os sujeitos dos Empreendimentos Chilton a enviaram para adoçar a situação comigo".

_ É por isso que você voltou cedo? Vovô disse com surpresa. _ Ela não parece em nada com uma prostituta para mim.

_ Acredita em mim, ela é. Sesshoumaru gemeu com a risada cordial do avô. Uma de alto nível. Deixe-me dizer apenas isto, se eu estivesse inseguro quanto a vender, ela poderia ter me convencido do contrário.

_ Deve ter sido uma ótima noite para ela te seguir até a sua casa, Vovô afirmado com um pouco de orgulho. _ Talvez você devesse a manter pelo inverno".

Sesshoumaru gemeu. _ Seria um desperdício de dinheiro.

_ Você dispõe de dinheiro, e uma mulher é o melhor jeito de desperdiçar se você me perguntar. Então, com uma risada gentil ele espantou seu neto para longe. _ Agora deixe de conversar com um velho bobo e vá. É melhor que você descubra o que ela quer. Veremos-nos pela manhã.

****

Rin esperava impacientemente ao lado do fogo enquanto Sesshoumaru levava o homem para cama. Eles tinham ficado sentados tranquilamente por mais ou menos uma hora. Vovô tinha feito a maior parte da conversa, tendo bilhões de histórias auto-reivindicadas sobre as montanhas indo de pesca com mosca até as erupções nas Montanhas Rochosas, incluindo ataques de ursos das neves com formato de mulheres nuas.

Ela queria dizer tantas coisas para Sesshoumaru. Ela queria explicar sua presença. Mas ela se sentia desconfortável em falar na frente de um idoso tagarela. Ele tinha deixado claro em sua loja que não daria as boas-vindas a qualquer palavra sobre divórcio. E isso era realmente uma questão privada, não importando que a cidade inteira de Miner's Cove já soubesse da situação.

Rin realmente se sentia terrível por toda a cidade saber do casamento, especialmente já que ela estava lá par dar um fim nele. O vovô em especial parecia gostar de Sesshoumaru. E ela bem podia imaginar como seria uma fofoca horrível num lugar tão pequeno quanto esse. Não haveria como fugir.

_ Você está com frio? Está estremecendo a noite toda. As palavras que vinham da entrada eram gentis.

Rin saltou enquanto ouvia Sesshoumaru chamá-la. Sua voz era baixa e grossa, como uma canção sedutora. O centro dela se aqueceu com um fogo curioso. Ela limpou a garganta, pasma por ele ter notado o desconforto dela. Timidamente, ela disse, _ não, eu ficarei bem. Eu apenas não estou acostumada a este tempo.

_ Você não está realmente vestida para as montanhas, ele notou, enquanto se sentava na frente dela. O olhar dela se estreitava enquanto deslizava sobre o corpo esbelto dela. _ Acho que é sua primeira visita aqui.

Rin anuiu com a cabeça, incapaz de falar. Ela desejou estar bêbada, embora raramente bebesse. Sem a ajuda do álcool ela nunca teria a coragem de ir até ele. Seu marido realmente parecia encher o cômodo, e agora que eles finalmente estavam a sós ela não sabia como começar.

Sesshoumaru a estudou por um momento. Então, corajosamente declarou, sem embaraço, _ você está grávida? É por isso que está aqui? Com exceção da primeira vez, eu usei proteção. Realmente várias.

_ Não, Rin o interrompeu com uma tosse apreensiva. As órbitas castanhas e grandes de seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa. Por que todo mundo achava que ela estava grávida? Na verdade, ela não tinha pensado sobre a possibilidade até que o Vovô havia dito. _ Não creio nisso.

_ Então você foi enviada aqui pelo Chilton, Sesshoumaru concluiu, enquanto cruzava os braços e se debruçava de volta na cadeira de madeira. _ Desculpe ter feito você desperdiçar seu tempo. Diga a eles que eu ainda não estou interessado na proposta.

_ Sinto muito, mas não entendo. Rin entortou a cabeça para o lado em perplexidade.

_ Eu disse que a resposta é não. Eu não desejo vender. Nunca. Sesshoumaru estudou a mulher confusa na sua frente. Ela ficava adorável confusa. Sua região inferior começou a se erguer e se encher com uma necessidade primitiva e ele se viu considerando a contratá-la novamente pela noite – ou talvez, pelo tempo que ela ficasse lá.

_ Infelizmente não sei quem é Chilton, Rin respondeu. _ E não sei do que você está falando.

Sesshoumaru era quem estava confuso agora. _ Então o que você está fazendo aqui?

_ Isso é que são boas-vindas. Rin praguejou, deixando a tensão pegá-la. _ Você é amigável com todos os seus convidados?

_ Peço desculpas. Não tenho muitos convidados aqui, Sesshoumaru afirmou friamente em retorno. Ele descruzou os braços e se debruçou adiante para apoiar os cotovelos nos joelhos. Ele deu a ela seu sorriso sedutor e preguiçoso. Seus olhos reluziam perigosamente com um significado quente. _ Apenas clientes ocasionais.

Atrevidamente, ele a observava. Ela pensou que poderia explodir com a intensidade do olhar dele. Rin juntou as coxas para impedi-las que começassem a desejar. Não adiantou. O sorriso dele enviou calafrios por sua espinha enquanto ela imaginava o que eles poderiam ter feito em sua noite de núpcias. _ Não, peço desculpas. Percebi que não sou uma convidada.

_ Vamos começar. Sesshoumaru relaxou enquanto se debruçava de volta na cadeira. Ele apreciava a doce tortura da espera. Sem prestar muita atenção às palavras dela, ele desceu os olhos da garganta esbelta dela até o pulso. Ele esticou as pernas e cruzou-as nos tornozelos, antes do interrogatório, _ o que te traz de tão longe, lá de Vegas?

_ Eu não fico normalmente em Vegas, Rin respondeu. Estava ficando evidente que ele não tinha nenhuma idéia sobre o casamento. _ De fato, duas semanas atrás foi a minha primeira vez lá. Eu não gostei da cidade - muitas luzes e excesso de deslumbramentos.

_ Concordo. Sesshoumaru tinha que admitir que ela atiçava sua curiosidade. _ Então você viaja muito na sua profissão?

_ Às vezes. Eu trabalho principalmente na minha casa em Nova Iorque. Rin sorriu, relaxando com a conversação fácil. _ Eu posso me concentrar melhor lá. Acho que é o ambiente familiar.

_ Realmente, Sesshoumaru meditou. Ele não se lembrava de nada estar errado com a concentração dela. Mas, também, ele tinha bebido muito. Os homens de Chilton tinham dado muita bebida alcoólica a ele tentando fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Ele mal se lembrava de alguma coisa daquela noite. Apenas que havia acordado completamente satisfeito sexualmente com uma linda estranha.

_ Sim, ela continuou. _ Eu costumava ter uma gata que cuidava de mim, mas ela morreu no ano passado. Eu não posso substituí-la.

_ Sério? Sesshoumaru limpou a garganta. Pela primeira vez, parecia desconcertado.

_ Sesshoumaru é um nome interessante. Rin sentiu que era melhor mudar de assunto. Ela não sabia por que mas ela tinha a impressão de que seus comentários o deixavam desconfortável. Talvez ele não gostasse de animais de estimação.

_ Meus pais adoravam nomes diferentes.

_ E você? Seus pais sabem o que você faz para viver?

Rin se perguntou o porquê da pergunta estranha. Os milhões de leitores sabiam o que ela fazia para viver. Ela pensou que isso talvez fosse a idéia dele de uma piada. Ele não estava sorrindo. _ Minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci. Eu nunca a conheci. Meu pai faleceu há três meses. Nós não éramos muito próximos. Ele era viciado em trabalhado e vamos apenas dizer que sou filha do meu pai.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se firme e se moveu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. _ Sobre isto, sinto muito por ter partido tão de repente. Eu tinha uma reunião bem cedo e um voo para pegar. Eu não queria te despertar.

_ Tudo bem. Mas, eu não entendo o que isso tem a ver com o meu trabalho. Rin se ajustou na cadeira de balanço. Apesar de ser de madeira, a cadeira era realmente bastante confortável.

_ É sobre dinheiro? Sesshoumaru se sentou com a compreensão súbita. _ Você está aqui porque não foi paga?

_ O quê? O queixo de Rin caiu em choque.

_ Quanto você normalmente consegue por uma noite? Sesshoumaru continuou, inalterado com o rosto pálido dela. _ Eu não sei o quanto é adequado. Eu normalmente não solicito prostitutas

_ Eu-eu, Rin gaguejou. Ela agitou a cabeça incapaz de terminar.

_ É por isso que você parece tão nervosa? Está tudo bem. Eu pagarei o que devo. Eu não mantenho muito dinheiro comigo, mas posso preencher um cheque. Sesshoumaru sorriu educadamente. Então, uma luz interessada surgiu em seus olhos eróticos. _ Eu poderia te contratar novamente para hoje à noite. Isto se você não se importar de misturar férias com trabalho.

_ M-mas, ela gaguejou.

_ Sinto muito que você teve que vir de tão longe para conseguir seu dinheiro. Eu teria acreditado em você se tivesse escrito primeiro. Eu pensei honestamente que Chilton a tivesse pagado, Sesshoumaru continuou desimpedido. _ Mas, já que você está aqui.

_ Eu não sou uma prostituta!, Rin gritou. Ela se ergueu mortificada. Seus membros agitaram em afronta. Ele pensava que ela estava lá para receber uma dívida! Seu peito se ergueu, levando os olhos dele até lá. Ele lambeu os lábios.

_ Eu não entendo. Sesshoumaru se ergueu e sua altura a encobriu. Rin foi para longe, intimidada pelo tamanho dele. _ Nós passamos a noite juntos, não foi?

_ Sim. Rin disse com raiva. Sua oferta ofensiva a tinha deixado agitada - em parte pelo insulto mas principalmente pela excitação.

_ Então? Ele persistiu. _ Prostituta não é a palavra certa? Você prefere acompanhante de executivo, garota de programa ou algo assim? Eu não queria te ofender e eu queria contratar seus serviços, não importa como você se chama.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo em direção a ela, com a intenção de beijar sua boca que fazia beicinho. Ele percebeu que já que ela estava lá, ele poderia adicionar essa vez a sua conta - e ele tinha várias idéias em mente do que fazer.

_ Mas eu não sou uma prostituta! Eu sou a sua esposa, ela silvou.

Quando ele ouviu as palavras, congelou. Sussurrando com descrença, ele rosnou firmemente por entre os dentes friccionados. _ Minha o quê?

_ Eu sou sua esposa, Rin estalou de volta, voltando de seu choque. A proximidade dele desconcertava-a. Gaguejando, ela explodiu, _ eu não sou uma piranha. Sou sua esposa. Nós nos casamos naquela noite em Vegas.

_ Eu não acredito em você. Sesshoumaru perdeu seu bom humor. Você está tentando conseguir mais dinheiro de mim? Eu pagarei o que eu devo, mas não serei parte de algum tipo de chantagem doentia.

_ Como ousa? Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro. Rin fumegou. Ela o cutucou no peito com o dedo. E ele não afundou no músculo duro. E eu não estou mentindo.

_ Eu digo que você está, ele falou rude. Ele a estudou por entre olhos estreitos. Eu acho que me lembraria se tivesse casado.

_ Vê este anel barato? Rin enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou o metal desbotado para a inspeção dele. E tenho a certidão na minha bolsa.

_ Deixa-me ver isto, Sesshoumaru ordenou. Ele ficou surpreso em como ela facilmente se erguia contra ele. A maioria das pessoas tremia com susto quando ele ficava bravo. Ele escondeu o sorriso. Tomando o anel de sua mão, tocou a atrocidade barata sabendo que nunca a daria a uma mulher. O anel já estava se entortando. Ele teria rido se a situação não fosse tão medonha. Isso parece com aqueles brinquedos de criança que tem nas máquinas dos supermercados.

Rin caminhou até sua bolsa e retirou um pedaço de papel dobrado.

_ Espere, sesshoumaru de repente se iluminou. Isto é algum tipo de encenação? Eu não te prometi, embriagado, a pagar a você algo se você fizesse isto, não é? Eu realmente comprei para você uma passagem para cá? Devo confessar que isto nunca foi uma de minhas fantasias, mas hm, quem sou eu para reclamar? Apenas me diga.

_ Pela última vez, Sr. Taishou, eu não sou uma prostituta. Não sou uma garota de programa. Eu não sou nem sequer uma acompanhante de executivos. Ela deu a certidão de casamento para ele com as mãos tremendo. Se você me chamar de prostituta mais uma vez, vou te enfiar a mão.

Sesshoumaru deu a ela um sorriso divertido. Ele gostaria de vê-la tentar. A idéia o excitou e ele lambeu os lábios. Deu uma olhada no cômodo e suspirou. Então, pegando o papel na mão, ele leu do início ao fim.

_ Que tipo de piada é essa? Isto não pode ser legal. Aqui diz que nós nos casamos na Igreja de Elvis. Isso não pode ser um lugar real. Sesshoumaru olhou fixamente para a certidão amassada com descrença. Parecia que a mulher diante dele a havia lido várias vezes. Ele leu a tinta preta no papel. Era a assinatura dele na certidão. Se isto não é uma brincadeira, me sinto insultado.

_ É um lugar muito real. Eu procurei a capela. Eu até procurei o Elvis que fez a formalidade. Ele se lembrava bem de nós na noite anterior. Ele disse que nós éramos o único casal que tinha entrado aquela noite e que nós nos dávamos muito bem. Ele perguntou como meu marido estava e queria saber se já tínhamos curado nossa bebedeira.

Sesshoumaru tragou, não dizendo nada.

_ E pareceria que nós não podíamos um tirar a mão do outro. Elvis nos agradeceu pelo show e disse que sabia que nós iríamos ser assim por um longo tempo. Rin deu uma fungada divertida. Eu vi as credenciais dele. E fiz a minha advogada olhar também. É uma certidão legal. Nós somos casados.

_ Eu não posso acreditar que me casaria em um lugar chamado Igreja de Elvis. Sesshoumaru a deu a ela a certidão confuso.

_ Eu, também. Rin suspirou enquanto dobrava a certidão e a colocava em sua bolsa. Realmente é muito insultante.

_ Certo, o que nós fazemos agora? Sesshoumaru perguntou enquanto se sentava de volta. Ele não conseguia aceitar que estava casado. Mas, enquanto observava o rosto solene dela, ele soube que era verdade. Às pressas, ele continuou antes que ela pudesse responder então sobre o que você estava falando quando disse que trabalhava em casa? Quero dizer, se você não é uma prostituta.

_ Bem, meu nome é Rin Masters. Sou uma escritora. O Vovô mencionou que você poderia ter lido algum dos meus livros. Rin corou enquanto pensava sobre isto. Ela sempre ficava envergonhada em encontrar um fã. Ela gostava de saber que eles existiam, mas não gostava de se encontrar com eles porque nunca sabia como lidar de forma cortês com o elogio. Ela sempre odiava as feiras de livros e as noites de autógrafo que seu pai editor costumava fazê-la passar.

Sesshoumaru ficou quieto por um momento. Ele realmente tinha lido a maior parte dos trabalhos dela. Sem uma televisão, ler era uma das suas únicas formas de entretenimento. De fato ele tinha quase todos os livros que ela já havia escrito em sua prateleira de livros – mesmo os livros do início de carreira que não tinham grande tiragem. Ele os achava sensíveis e tocantes. Limpando a garganta, ele disse, sim, eu li alguns. Eu os acho divertidos.

_ Obrigada. A cor aumentou em Rin. Ela se perguntou se pela palavra 'divertidos' ele queria dizer divertido de um modo horrível. Ele realmente não tinha feito soar como um elogio e ele definitivamente não parecia ser o típico fã dela.

_ Muito bem, o que nós fazemos agora? Sesshoumaru inquiriu novamente.

_ Eu pedi a minha advogada que preparasse os documentos para o divórcio. Eu achei que poderia vir aqui, fazer você assiná-los e então seguir o meu caminho. Rin falou profissionalmente como se estivesse dando uma idéia para seu novo editor. Fique à vontade para lê-los. Eles simplesmente atestam que nós dois vamos deixar o casamento da mesma forma que éramos quando aceitamos nos casar. E, se você preferir, te pagarei uma pequena quantia de dinheiro por seus problemas e silêncio. Tenho tudo aqui na minha pasta. Presumo que um cheque será o suficiente. Acho que você achará mais do que justo. Este tipo de publicidade escandalosa não seria bom para a minha carreira".

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela em choque. Eu sou uma pessoa honrada. Não preciso ser pago pelo meu silêncio.

Rin ficou surpresa com a raiva súbita. Eu não queria dizer.

_ Mas você não disse? Você acha que pode vir aqui e me tratar como se eu não tivesse nenhum orgulho? Saiba que eu não preciso do seu dinheiro. E não o quero. Sesshoumaru se levantou e seu tamanho a encobriu.

_ Eu não queria te insultar. Minha advogada que pensou em acrescentar essa cláusula. Ela está apenas tentando me proteger. Ela não sabe que tipo de homem você seria. Por tudo o que eu podia me lembrar, você poderia ser um líder militante com um exército de radicais anti governo. Não que seja uma coisa ruim se você for um. Rin deu a ele um sorriso embaraçado. Ele sorriu indiferentemente com a sagacidade dela. Ela deu um passo em direção a ele e pôs uma mão suavemente em seu braço. Eu estava bêbada. Não podia me lembrar de que tipo de homem você era. Por favor, não se sinta insultado.

Sesshoumaru sentiu seu coração bater acelerado com toque dela. Ele ergueu a mão para tirar o cabelo dela do rosto. Olhando profundamente na gentileza dos olhos castanhos dela ele lentamente se debruçou, com a intenção de beijá-la. O fato de que ela havia dormido com ele de boa vontade o excitava ainda mais. Depois de um encontro tão satisfatório, por que ela não gostaria de fazer isto novamente? Não era como se os 'fãs' dela fossem descobrir. A reputação dela estava segura.

Rin sentiu a mão dele em seu rosto e viu os lábios dele se movendo lentamente em direção a ela. A boca foi até a dele por uma força magnética que ela não podia lutar ou entender. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto os lábios dele tocavam-na suavemente, testando a suavidade de sua resposta. Ele correu as mãos pelo cabelo dela, puxando sua boca mais firmemente contra seus lábios separados. Ele aprofundou o beijo, deslizando a língua ao longo da beirada exterior de sua boca aberta. Ela gemeu com surpresa atordoante contra ele.

Murmurando junto de seus lábios, ele disse, bem, já que nós ainda estamos casados…

Rin gemeu quando ele a puxou mais firmemente contra ele. Sua masculinidade rígida se apertava lascivamente contra seu centro suave e ela podia sentir seu comprimento quente pulsar querendo ficar livre de sua calça jeans. Ela tremeu quando a mão dele começou a se mover sobre seu corpo, empurrando sedutoramente firme em sua carne. O peito dele apertado contra seus seios sensíveis, roçando os bicos firmes. O membro dele estava empurrado descaradamente contra ela e ele curvou as costas dela sobre seu braço. Seus desejos apaixonados a pegaram de surpresa. Ele estava confiante de que ela não diria não.

Rin sentiu suas coxas se separarem com a pressão persistente dele e foi recompensada com uma estocada lasciva em seus quadris. O terninho não era nenhuma barreira para o ardor dele enquanto ele abaixava a mão para desabotoar a blusa do terno. Expondo a camisa fina de linho branco, ele gemeu para os seios perfeitos sob um sutiã de renda. As roupas de baixo bonitas acenavam para seus lábios e ele começou a desabotoar a blusa.

Ele era tão quente. Ela sentiu a batida erótica do coração dele contra sua mão. Ela não mais podia questionar o que a tinha feito dormir com ele. Ele era impressionante. Ofegando com prazer quanto os lábios dele deixaram os dela para explorar seu pescoço, ela gemeu.

_ Fogo!

Rin congelou. Ela ergueu a cabeça para olhar para trás. A voz do Vovô tinha vindo da cozinha e ela podia ouvir seus passos apressados desaparecendo para o outro lado da casa.

_ Um momento, Sesshoumaru sussurrou próximo a ela, sem estar envergonhado por ter sido pego. Ele deu um último olhar de desejo para os seios dela antes de deixá-la ir. Indo à cozinha, ele olhou para o lado de dentro. Estava vazia. Seu intruso havia ido. Quando ele girou para ela, um rubor cobria seu rosto. Ela tinha se recomposto e estava sentada na cadeira dele.

_ O que você estava fazendo em Vegas? Ele perguntou tranquilamente quando ela se recusou a encontrar os olhos dele. Ele podia sentir o nervosismo dela através de seus movimentos. O corpo dele pedia para que continuasse de onde havia parado, mas ele podia perceber que ela precisaria ser convencida. Sabendo que o prazer era sempre mais doce quando adiado mais um pouco, ele se forçou a dizer, você estava lá a negócios? Eu me lembro de algo você ter me chamando no meu quarto.

O brilho em seus olhos encantou Rin. Ela ergueu as mãos até o cabelo para distraidamente esfregar as têmporas. Sem pensar, ela disse a verdade, não, eu estava lá para me casar. Eu deveria ligar para o quarto 358. Em vez disso eu liguei para o 258 - um engano tolo.

_ Então você está noiva? Sesshoumaru perguntou enquanto jogava as mãos para os lados. Ele não se moveu para a direção dela.

Rin estava desapontada pela retirada dele. Seu corpo se moveu sinuosamente com um protesto fútil. Bem, mais ou menos. Quero dizer, não mais realmente.

Sesshoumaru ficou confuso pela resposta. Ou você está comprometido ou não está. Qual das duas opções?

_ Suponho que tecnicamente sou, Rin respondeu enquanto pensava sobre Narak, um homem que ela nunca tinha encontrado. Mas, não acho que é possível ser ao mesmo tempo casada e noiva.

_ Sim, entendo. Sesshoumaru foi para mais longe dela. Seus olhos ardiam com uma luz ígnea.

_ Há mais uma coisa, Rin disse enquanto ele ia para longe dela. Seus lábios ainda doíam com os beijos dele e sua região inferior tremia com tal intensidade que ela estava chocada por sua própria lascívia. Eu disse a Vovô que nós éramos casados e ele disse isso a uma garçonete chamada Kaede. Acho que ela contou ao resto da cidade. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, mas esse foi o único modo que consegui para que o Vovô me trouxesse até aqui.

Sesshoumaru gemeu, de repente contente por ter outra razão para estar bravo com ela. Isso o impediria de trazer a mulher de outro homem para seus braços.

_ Eu sinto muito. Rin fez um movimento para tocá-lo, desejando que ele a beijasse novamente. Humilde, ela murmurou, farei o que for preciso para consertar tudo.

_ Eu conversarei com ele. Você já fez o suficiente. Ele empurrou a mão para longe dela, dolorido por ter que negar sua paixão. Ele sabia que teria que fazer o serviço sozinho se quisesse dormir aquela noite.

_ Vovô está no quarto disponível. Você pode ter a minha cama. Eu dormirei aqui.

Rin começou a protestar, mas foi cortada pela carranca firme dele.

_ Não te deixarei me acusar novamente de ser um mau anfitrião. Sesshoumaru girou seu olhar frio na direção dela, eficazmente concluindo a conversação. Eu examinarei cuidadosamente e assinarei os documentos cedinho pela manhã. Creio que você tenha me trazido uma cópia de tudo.

_ Sim… isso… mesmo, Rin gaguejou em resposta.

_ Bom. Ele a conduziu para seu quarto, dizendo, há uma camisa naquela cadeira se você precisar de algo para dormir. Ninguém te aborrecerá aqui, fique à vontade para se sentir confortável.

Rin anuiu com a cabeça em compreensão. Enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás dela com uma pancada firme, ela suspirou com frustração. O que tinha acabado de acontecer?

Cruzando as pernas sobre a cadeira, ela pegou uma camisa dele do topo de uma pilha organizadamente dobrada de roupa para lavar. Incapaz de resistir, ela apertou a camisa contra o nariz e respirou profundamente o odor amadeirado dele. Deslizando a camisa sobre a garganta, ela ligeiramente a correu sobre seus seios inchados até o pulsar dolorido abaixo de sua barriga. Seu corpo queimava, ardendo com uma necessidade feroz de ser satisfeito. Ela estremeceu incontrolavelmente.

Arrancando depressa a roupa, ela rastejou até a cama usando apenas seu sutiã e calcinha. O odor dele subjugava o dela enquanto ela deitava sob as cobertas dele, abraçando a camisa dele contra seus seios. O cheiro dele apenas a torturava mais até que sua região inferior parecia derreter com um fogo insistente. Sabendo que nunca adormeceria com um tormento como esse fluindo nas veias, ela tranquilamente abaixou a mão além de sua barriga até alcançar a parte de dentro de sua calcinha de renda.

Pegando a camisa dele, ela mordeu o material suave para se impedir de gemer. Com movimentos esmeradamente lentos para que a cama não gemesse, ela acariciou seu fogo até que o pulsar dela se transformasse em uma liberação trêmula. Abafando o grito na camisa, ela fechou os olhos e viu o rosto bonito de Sesshoumaru diante do seu. Os lábios dela se moveram, lembrando-se dos beijos quentes dele. Os quadris dela se moveram em uma liberação agridoce, doendo com a negação da satisfação plena.

Com um grito, ela puxou a camisa dele até seus lábios e a correu para cobrir sua barriga. Prendendo a respiração, seu corpo doía pelo abraço de Sesshoumaru, mas ela se recusou a buscá-lo. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre eles e não iria ficar por perto tempo o suficiente para descobrir

Se vcs pensam que esta complicado até aqui esperem só, mas alguns capítulos, esses dois vão complicar tanto as coisas que poderiam ser resolvidas com mais facilidade rsrsrsrs.

Beijos e valeu por todas as reviews.

Daaf-chan

Cauh Myth Taisho

Graziela Leon

Meyllin

Chinchila

Sereninha Oi linda ^-^

Rukia-hime

Lust Lotu's


	4. Chapter 4

**_Oi ^^, eu sei, eu sei não precisa falar do um tempão sem posta._**

**_A culpa e do Narak rsrsrs_**

**_Espero que gostem do capitulo, beijos a todos que deixaram uma review, VALEU._**

**_Vou ficando por aqui, pois fugi rapidinha pra posta esse capitulo, aproveitem._**

Capítulo Quatro

Rin não conseguiu dormir bem na casa dele. O exterior era muito quieto se comparado ao barulho das ruas da cidade. O único som consistente que ela podia perceber era o lânguido zumbir de insetos, e não muitos. Em alguma hora durante a noite ela pensou ter ouvido um lobo uivar lá fora da janela do quarto. Ela tinha ficado certa, por mais ou menos uma hora, que ele iria entrar na casa e devorá-la.

O beijo de Sesshoumaru tinha deixado-a com um desejo tão intenso que a havia agitado até o âmago. A cama grande tinha o cheiro viril dele de montanha, do ar livre e fresco, de pinheiros e bancos de neve. Ela desejava que ele tivesse continuado a tocá-la, sabendo que era melhor ele não ter feito. Como ela podia permitir que este homem se envolvesse na vida louca dela? Como ele poderia entender as circunstâncias do seu casamento iminente com Paul? Ela mesma não entendia às vezes.

A manhã veio devagar e ela estava de pé logo depois do amanhecer. Sua cabeça nadava sob a névoa do sono mal dormido e ela podia sentir suas emoções frustradas brotando. Lembrando-se da observação de Sesshoumaru sobre seu traje mal escolhido, ela mexeu nas bolsas até achar um pulôver e uma calça jeans azul. A roupa era mais adequada para o campo. Colocando seus sapatos sociais em uma das malas, ela retirou um par de botas esportivas. Tinha acabado de comprá-las para a viagem e elas eram inconfortavelmente duras contra seus pés.

Puxando o cabelo para trás em um coque provisório, ela desejou poder tomar banho. Ela imaginou ainda poder sentir o aroma dele em seu corpo e tentou cobrir a memória jogando perfume forte nas roupas. Então, por despeito, borrifou um pouco na cama dele, desejando que isso o torturasse nas noites a seguir, da mesma maneira que o odor dele havia-a torturado. Ela aplicou um pouco de maquilagem e fez a cama.

O quarto de Sesshoumaru era escassamente decorado assim como o resto da casa. Toda a mobília era feita de madeira e parecia ter boa habilidade. As paredes, o teto e o chão - tudo - eram de madeira. A casa era muito grande para ser chamada de cabana e muito cheia de madeira para ser chamada de mansão. Rin decidiu que achava que ela era mais como um chalé para um homem apenas.

Cansada, Rin se perguntou se era muito cedo para deixar o quarto. Ela não podia ouvir ninguém. Finalmente, depois de um pequeno debate, decidiu que tentaria fazer um pouco de café. Dadas as circunstâncias, ela dificilmente duvidava que Sesshoumaru se importasse se ela se movesse em torno da cozinha.

Ela abriu a porta para o quarto e foi até a sala de estar que era logo do lado de fora. Ela esperou ver Sesshoumaru adormecido no chão mas ficou surpresa por ver que ele já tinha ido e seus cobertores estavam nitidamente dobrados sobre uma cadeira. A limpeza era algo que ela estava rapidamente vindo a associar com o homem da montanha. Sua casa era imaculada.

Através do cômodo, uma luz brilhava da cozinha, então ela fez seu caminho até lá. A cozinha estava vazia. A cafeteira estava cheia pela metade e uma xícara limpa estava ao lado dela. Ela se deu por entendida e se serviu. O café estava claro mas bom. Não era como os sabores exóticos que ela estava acostumada em Nova Iorque. Ela suspirou. As coisas eram tão mais simples nas montanhas.

Depois de espiar para o lado de fora, ela viu que estava apenas na casa. Ambos, o jipe e a velha pick-up de Sesshoumaru tinham ido. Usando seu tempo livre, ela lentamente vagou pela casa. O local era bastante simples. Havia a sala de estar onde eles tinham se sentado em frente à lareira, uma guarida pequena, um banheiro grande, a cozinha e os dois quartos. Tudo era graciosamente não refinado. Havia também um quarto bloqueado do lado de fora da cozinha. Rin se perguntou por que um homem vivia só nas montanhas e sentia a necessidade de se fechar para tudo.

Ouvindo um motor rugindo do lado de fora ela foi apressada até a janela. Era Sesshoumaru em sua pick-up. Rin foi até a porta da frente e a manteve aberta. A neve começou a cair, caía como um manto sobre a varanda dianteira com pequenos diamantes. Ela estremeceu quando a brisa fresca passou pelos buracos de seu suéter tricotado.

Sesshoumaru saiu do caminhão. Rin sentiu sua respiração prender. Ele olhou fixamente para ela por um breve momento antes de ir correndo para a porta. Ela saiu do caminho. Ele parou para limpar os pés na varanda, tirando a neve de suas botas. Ela foi para trás e o observou fechar a porta atrás de si.

"Onde está Vovô?", Rin perguntou ligeiramente, tentando esquecer o roncar de seu estômago e o fato de que ela estava enervada por estar completamente só com ele.

"Acho que seria melhor você se sentar". Sesshoumaru fez um gesto para a lareira enquanto tirava o casaco. Ele percebeu o odor forte do perfume dela no ar. O cheiro não combinava com a casa áspera dele e as entranhas dele automaticamente se moveram com prazer. Ele ignorou seu corpo nada sutil e se recusou a deixar que o odor o afetasse.

"Por quê?", Rin fez como ele havia sugerido. "O que está acontecendo?".

"Vovô já foi". Sesshoumaru disse, curvando-se para jogar outra lenha no fogo. "Ele saiu cedo esta manhã".

"Então como eu vou voltar para Miner's Cove? Ele disse que me levaria". Rin olhou para Sessoumaru em descrença. "Ele vai voltar, certo?".

"Bem, eventualmente, ele irá". Sesshoumaru agitou a cabeça e deu uma risada baixa. "Temo que você será minha convidada durante um curto período de tempo".

"O que você quer dizer? Por que você não pode me levar de volta?", Rin respirou com medo crescente. "Eu não posso ficar aqui. Tenho um prazo final. E tenho que me casar".

"Você já se esqueceu? Você já é casada". Sesshoumaru manteve sua expressão em branco. Sua garganta se apertou amargamente. "Você não acha que ele não vai esperar por você?".

"Isto é loucura. Eu não sei que tipo de jogo você está fazendo, mas eu não serei uma parte disto. Quero voltar para Miner's Cove agora". Rin ficou de repente com medo. Ela rezava que ele não fosse um dos fãs lunáticos que ela sempre havia temido. "Ou você me leva ou eu vou andando".

Sesshoumaru riu da determinação dela. "A menos que você saiba um caminho para voar sobre os vários metros de neve instável, diria que você não vai a lugar algum. Além disso, uma garota da cidade sem experiência como você estaria morta dentro dez minutos com esse tempo".

"Você não pode me manter aqui. Eu tenho amigos, muito poderosos. Eles sabem onde estou. Eles não te deixarão ficar livre ao me sequestrar". Rin ficou de pé e começou a ir para longe dele. O riso dele cortou-a. Os olhos dele relampejavam com alegria.

"Eu não te quero aqui mais do que você quer estar senhora". Sesshoumaru se debruçou de volta na cadeira e cruzou os braços. "Acredite em mim, se houvesse um jeito de te tirar daqui, eu faria isto. Se eu achasse que você conseguiria sozinha, eu te lançaria sobre o banco de neve".

"Então por que você está tentando me prender aqui?", Rin perguntou, insegura. Os lábios firmes dele a fizeram tremer. Ela poderia não se lembrar da noite de paixão que eles tinham compartilhado, mas o corpo dela parecia se lembrar muito bem.

"Eu não estou tentando te prender". Sesshoumaru agitou a cabeça com diversão. "Todos os escritores são tão dramáticos quanto você?".

"Eu não sou dramática", Rin praguejou. "O que você quer que eu pense? Você volta sozinho e me diz que eu não posso partir. Você tem que me dar uma explicação decente do por que".

"Se você se acalmar por tempo suficiente para que a gente tenha uma simples conversa, eu poderei te dizer". A calma de Sesshoumaru dava nos nervos dela. Apesar da inconveniência de sua presença, ele achava a ira confusa dela intrigante. Ele riu para si mesmo, pensando que realmente deveria estar entediado por viver sozinho. Esta mulher vinha junto com mais problemas do que ele queria lidar.

Rin recuou para a cadeira, com medo de estar sendo irracional. O homem diante dela deixava-a de guarda baixa. A proximidade dele sacudia seu cérebro. Ela o queria, disso ela estava muito certa. Mas embora ele fosse seu marido, ela sabia que não poderia tê-lo. Ela não o conhecia e ele não a conhecia. Custou toda a força de vontade dela para que parecesse tranquila. "Por favor, diga-me o que está acontecendo".

Sesshoumaru sorriu com o óbvio autocontrole dela.

"Parece que o Vovô botou na cabeça que nós somos casados". Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha sarcástica. "Eu esqueci que você havia dito a ele".

Rin não disse nada. E deu uma olhada para o chão para esconder a culpa.

"Ele leva casamento muito a sério e por algum razão ele pensa que nós ficamos perfeitos juntos". O rosto de Sesshoumaru permaneceu em branco.

"O quê?", Rin se sentou de volta em choque. Secretamente, estava contente pelo elogio. "Ele disse isto?".

"Não, ele escreveu", Sesshoumaru enfiou uma mão no bolso, "em uma nota que deixou ao sair mais cedo esta manhã. Você gostaria que eu a lesse?".

Rin anuiu com a cabeça, incapaz de responder. Ela ignorou o papel, incapaz de se focar em qualquer coisa exceto os movimentos sutis dos lábios firmes dele.

"_Para meu neto querido_", Sesshoumaru limpou a garganta. "A propósito, o Vovô é na realidade o meu avô. E Kaede, a garçonete da intromissão, é sua esposa".

"Naturalmente, por que não seria?", RIn anuiu com a cabeça novamente apesar de sua confusão. Ela se perguntou se a família inteira dele tinha o hábito de desaparecer e deixar notas.

"De qualquer maneira", Sesshoumaru continuou.

_Para meu neto querido. _

_Faz bem ao meu coração velho ver duas pessoas jovens acharem uma a outra em um mundo tão inflexível. Eu odiaria pensar que vocês não deram ao casamento o melhor que ele merecia. Então, no meu espírito de intromissão de parente, estou me envolvendo por conta própria. _

_Em breve, você vai descobrir que uma avalanche aconteceu logo depois que eu passei pelo Miner's Pass esta mesma manhã. Você também verá que eu peguei emprestado o colchão do quarto disponível._

_Boa sorte, nos vemos em alguns meses. Se até lá você ainda achar que não é apropriado para outra pessoa, eu sairei alegremente do caminho. _

_Mas, até lá..._

_Vovô. _

_Oh, e nós gostaríamos de ter alguns netos se você não tiver nada melhor para fazer neste inverno. _

Rin agitou a cabeça. "Isto é impossível. Como ele podia saber que uma avalanche iria acontecer? Ele me disse que elas eram impossíveis de predizer".

"Vovô é um treinado observador de avalanches. Ele pode dizer quando elas estão perto de aconteceram e nós tivemos algumas tempestades selvagens nas últimas semanas". Sesshoumaru dobrou a nota e a colocou de volta no bolso.

"Ele pode predizer o tempo exato?", Rin perguntou descrente.

"Não", Sesshoumaru respondeu.

"Então nós ainda podemos seguir". Os olhos de Rin ficaram esperançosos.

"Não".

"Mas você acabou de dizer que Vovô não poderia dizer". Rin ficou de pé, ficando completamente frustrada com a atitude desinteressada dele. "Vamos, vamos".

"É de lá que eu vim agora a pouco". Sesshoumaru suspirou. Então, ficando de pé, ele bocejou. "Preciso de um pouco de café".

Rin seguiu-o até a cozinha. "Então você viu?".

"Sim. Vi". Sesshoumaru pegou uma xícara limpa do gabinete e colocou para si um pouco da bebida. Sesshoumaru suspirou, antes de continuar, "você se lembra de ter passado por uma clareira branca de neve onde as árvores haviam sido destituídas?".

"Onde houve uma avalanche há alguns anos?", Rin esperou por seu aceno com a cabeça. "O vovô me mostrou ontem".

"Lá é o Miner's Pass. Minha suposição é que o Vovô tenha atirado com seu rifle na neve e encorajado outra avalanche". Sesshoumaru tomou a bebida.

Rin olhava fixamente para ele em descrença. Ele agia como se este tipo de comportamento fosse normal. Talvez fosse, aqui nas montanhas, mas não de onde ela vinha. "Você está me dizendo que ele de propósito nos deixou presos na neve? Qualquer coisa poderia acontecer com a gente. Nós poderíamos morrer aqui. E se houvessem pessoas no caminho?".

"Não há ninguém além de nós a quilômetros". Sesshoumaru viu o medo dela, estava tremendo e resistiu ao desejo de confortá-la. Ele tinha que se lembrar que casada com ele ou não, ela pertencia a outro homem. E Sesshoumaru não era o tipo de pessoa que aceitaria esse estado de coisas. "Nós temos bastante material reserva. Ele teve a certeza disso ontem, a menos que você conte morrer de tédio".

Rin considerou isso por um momento. "Posso pelo menos fazer uma chamada telefônica para a minha advogada e o meu editor? Eu tenho muitas obrigações. Não posso simplesmente desaparecer".

"Não tenho telefone", Sesshoumaru respondeu. E tomou uma golada de café. "Se as pessoas precisam entrar em contato comigo, elas ligam para o Vovô e ele me dá a mensagem".

"Claro, por que você teria um telefone?", Rin murmurou sob a respiração aquecida. "Estamos apenas no século vinte e um".

Sesshoumaru fingiu que não a ouviu.

"Que tal um walkie-talkie ou um telégrafo?", Rin nitidamente questionou. "Ou talvez uma pilha de lenha para fazer fumaça e chamar as tribos ao redor?".

"Eu tenho um walkie-talkie, mas ele não funcionará depois de uma avalanche. Não há nenhum modo de se comunicar com o mundo lá fora. Além disso, a única pessoa que pode receber as mensagens é o Vovô". Sesshoumaru sorriu tristemente com a genialidade dela. "E eu não acho que ele me responderá imediatamente".

"Naturalmente". Rin suspirou. Então com um cintilar nos olho, ela disse, "espere, eu tenho o meu telefone celular".

Sesshoumaru riu e agitou a cabeça. "Não vai funcionar".

Rin sorriu ampla e astutamente. O tom dela era um pouco de regozijo, quando declarou, "ele é via satélite. Vai funcionar".

"Fique à vontade para tentar. Dará-te algo para fazer". Sesshoumaru levou sua xícara para a pia e a enxaguou. "Mas o sinal primeiro vai para uma torre e então para um satélite. Não há nenhuma torre por aqui. E, antes que você me pergunte, as linhas a cabo estarão ruins e não haverá nenhum lugar para ligar um modem para enviar e-mail. Nós estamos eficazmente cortados do resto do mundo".

"Que tal sinal de fumaça?", Rin murmurou, enquanto afundava em uma cadeira. Ela o encarou enquanto ele agitava a cabeça com a pergunta retórica dela. "Então eu estou presa aqui".

"Apenas por alguns meses, no pior dos casos, três. Estou certo de que seu noivo vai esperar por você". Sesshoumaru não sabia por que a idéia dela com outro homem o irritava. "Realmente não é tão ruim. É, mas talvez você possa trabalhar sem ter nenhuma distração".

"Sim, ele vai esperar". Rin deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa. Narak esperaria, mas em dois meses seria muito tarde. O pai dela tinha sido bastante claro. Havia estipulado que ela deveria estar casada em seu trigésimo aniversário. Isso aconteceria em quatro semanas. "Alguma chance de nós sairmos daqui em quatro semanas?".

"Pouca", Sesshoumaru respondeu. De repente, ele ficou irritado com a idéia de ela ficar com ele. Esse seria o inverno mais longo de sua vida. Caminhando para a porta da cozinha ele girou para ela. "Fique à vontade. A comida está na despensa. Vou rachar um pouco de lenha e trazer até a varanda".

Rin anuiu com a cabeça sem olhar para cima. Seus olhos castanhos encaravam a mesa de madeira. O que ela faria?

****

Foi um dia longo e chato para Rin. Sesshoumaru tinha passado a maior parte da manhã fora cortando lenha. Ela o assistiu por apenas um momento antes de se forçar a se virar. Ele ficava muito diabolicamente sensual com seus braços espessos acima de sua cabeça com um machado. Então ele desapareceu em um dos abrigos exteriores. Ao redor do meio-dia, ele entrou para comer um sanduíche e então saiu novamente. A pior parte disso era que ele fazia todas estas coisas mal trocando uma palavra com ela.

Rin não sabia o que fazer. Ela estava muito entediada e a única coisa que podia pensar era em Sesshoumaru. Maldita mente suja, ela tentou se manter ocupada.

Ele disse a ela que ficasse à vontade, mas ela não sabia o que isso queria dizer. Ela queria desempacotar suas roupas, mas não sabia onde colocá-las. Ela sabia que devia trabalhar em seu novo romance, mas não conseguia. Ela normalmente trabalhava em uma mesa grande, espalhando a bagunça de seus documentos de pesquisas ao redor da sua sala em pequenas pilhas de organização. Mas, para os outros parecia uma árvore explodida.

Ela duvidava que Sesshoumaru desse boas-vindas a tal bagunça em sua vida nitidamente organizada. Ele era talvez o homem mais organizado que ela já encontrara. Mas o que mais ele teria para fazer ao ficar preso sozinho nas montanhas o ano todo?

Então ela passou horas vagando pela casa, familiarizando-se com o ambiente. Mesmo a cozinha e os gabinetes do banheiro estavam nitidamente organizados e organizados em uma perfeição aborrecedora. Rin pensou em seu próprio apartamento sujo e sentiu vergonha. Então, com nada melhor para fazer, ela decidiu tentar cozinhar. Ela não era nenhuma gourmet na cozinha, mas seguramente poderia fazer uma comida simples para dois. Ela bisbilhotou a cozinha e assim teve uma idéia básica de onde ele mantinha tudo. Sesshoumaru teria que voltar para comer alguma hora e ela sentiu que seria melhor se ela fizesse algo para que sua estadia fosse o menos incômodo para ele possível.

Sesshoumaru não a tinha pedido para invadir sua casa ou seu isolamento. Ela tinha que se lembrar de que ele era um homem acostumado a estar só. Seu casamento, afinal, era principalmente culpa dela. Ela não deveria ter bebido tanto no avião. Não deveria ter discado o número do quarto errado. Deveria ter se encontrado com Narak antes que eles estivessem casados.

Suspirando, Rin sabia que não faria bem a si mesma insistir no que já estava feito. Em vez disso, ela tentou se concentrar no que precisava fazer. Mas ela não estava certa do que isso seria.

****

Sesshoumaru apertou um parafuso solto no gerador de força. Ele passou a maior parte da manhã fazendo a manutenção nos geradores e no sistema antigo de encanamento. Sem atenção constante eles poderiam parar de trabalhar, os tubos congelariam, e eles ficariam presos sem eletricidade e água. Ele tinha sobrevivido sem esses confortos antes, mas não achava que sua hóspede estaria tão disposta.

Sesshoumaru podia dizer imediatamente que a mulher da cidade não pertencia a este mundo. Ela não parecia propensa ao tipo de trabalho duro que era necessário para se sobreviver na selva. Ela era mimada e rica, ele podia dizer meramente ao olhar para ela, de sua calça jeans de grife até seus suéteres de gola olímpica. E ontem ela estava usando um terninho sob medida.

Sesshoumaru ficou maravilhado por tê-la confundido com uma prostituta de alto nível. Pensar na expressão ultrajada dela quando ele a oferecera dinheiro trouxe um sorriso a seu rosto. Ela ao menos seria uma diversão garantida.

Decidindo que tinha acabado, ele pegou uma toalha que estava na parede. E lentamente enxugou as mãos. O abrigo estava morno, então os tubos não congelariam enquanto eles estivessem andando acima. Entrando no casaco, ele abriu a porta e fez o caminho para a casa.

A neve caia silenciosamente do céu púrpura, mantendo o espírito do outono aprazível com a neve que tinha assolado as montanhas. Sesshoumaru sorriu distraído, amando os flocos gentis cadentes. Ele pisou na varanda antes de ir para o lado de dentro.

"Olá".

Sesshoumaru congelou quando ouviu uma voz alegre chamando de sua cozinha. Por um momento o som o deixou surpreso. Ele não estava acostumado com barulho em sua casa, especialmente não de natureza feminina. Surpresa que ela tivesse soado tão agradável, ele encolheu os ombros e tirou o casaco. Ele esperou que ela estivesse deprimida.

"Olá", ele respondeu cuidadosamente. Seu estômago roncou quando sentiu o cheiro da comida. Desnecessariamente, perguntou, "você fez algo?".

"Sim, uma omelete". Rin veio da porta da cozinha e se debruçou contra a armação. Ela enxugou as mãos em uma das toalhas. A cena o deixou um pouco desconfortável. Ela parou, antes de admitir, "espero que você não se importe. Eu não tinha mais nada para fazer assim pensei em fazer o jantar".

"Que bom, eu te disse para ficar à vontade". Sesshoumaru deu a ela um aceno hesitante com a cabeça enquanto suspendia seu casaco. Houve um silêncio desajeitado que nenhum dos dois soube como preencher.

Finalmente, ela ofereceu fracamente, "eu não estava certa do que você gostaria".

"O que é bom. Não espero que você cozinhe para mim. Pegarei um sanduíche". Sesshoumaru se curvou e tirou suas botas. Os flocos de neve cobriram o chão.

"Eu quis dizer que não sabia o que por no seu, ou se você gostava de ovos. Eu assumi que sim porque havia vários na geladeira". Rin parou de falar com um pequeno gemido. Ela se perguntou se havia por que tentar. O homem não parecia tomar parte em conversas muito frequentemente. Todas as vezes falar com ele era como tentar tirar leite de pedra.

"Obrigado", ele respondeu em um murmúrio, enquanto ia para a cozinha nas meias de lã.

Rin abaixou os olhos. Seu corpo girou para o lado na medida em que ele passava, esbarrando nela. Um bonito rubor cobriu suas bochechas com o contato e ela engoliu em seco enquanto olhava para cima para o olhar fixo e constante dele.

A camisa dele estava morna. O calor intenso de seu peito saltou sobre a pele formigante dela. Com apenas um pouquinho de espaço entre seus corpos, Rin balançou ligeiramente na direção dele. Seus seios deslizaram ligeiramente pelo peito dele. Ela viu quando os olhos dele se estreitaram imersos em sua boca em questionamento. Ela lambeu os lábios, esperando sem ar pelo toque dele.

As mãos dele se ergueram, ligeiramente acariciando seus braços em um toque suave. A pele dela imediatamente ficou arrepiada. Enrijecendo de repente, ele murmurou, "com licença".

Sesshoumaru passou às pressas por ela. Ele parecia dizer sempre as coisas certas e de forma cortês, mas Rin queria mais. Ela queria que ele conversasse com ela. Ela queria que ele voltasse e terminasse o que ela havia lido em seus olhos luxuriosos.

Frustrada, ela o seguiu até a mesa, pegando um prato da cômoda no caminho. Enquanto ele se sentava, ela colocou um prato diante dele. Então, indo para a pia ela pegou um copo com água. Com um sorriso cauteloso, ela disse, "vovô levou o colchão do quarto disponível".

"Hmm", Sesshoumaru reconheceu enquanto dava uma mordida. Ele agia como se nada houvesse acontecido. Desinteressadamente, encolheu os ombros e respondeu, "ele disse que iria".

"Eu não sabia onde deveria colocar as minhas coisas, mas movi minhas bolsas para lá. Suas roupas estão nas cômodas". Rin o viu dar outra mordida sem um comentário sequer. Ela cerrou os dentes em frustração. "é lá que você quer que eu coloque as minhas coisas?".

"O quarto disponível está ótimo", ele disse sem olhar para ela. Seus olhos estavam focados no prato.

"E como nós vamos dormir?", ela persistiu. Um rubor alcançou suas bochechas com o olhar aguçado dele.

"Assim como ontem à noite, suponho". Ele novamente encolheu os ombros, sem aparentemente ligar muito.

"Eu ficarei no chão, se você não se importar. E não quero me impor tomando a sua cama. Essa é a sua casa. E estou tentando respeitar isto". Rin suspirou em frustração. Ele não parecia estar escutando. Ela jogou a cabeça para o lado para melhor estudar seu rosto.

Depois de um tempo ele olhou para cima e enxugou a boca com um guardanapo. Ele a olhou intensamente até que ela desviou o olhar. Sorrindo com o tom rosa na pele dela, ele articulou, "sem problema. Fique com a cama. Eu posso me comportar como um cavalheiro. E você pode colocar suas bolsas lá com você".

"Certo". Rin quis jogar a toalha sobre a cabeça apática dele, mas duvidava que isso mudaria sua atitude. Em vez disso, ela a torceu nas mãos.

"Isto é bom", ele disse, apontando para o prato vazio. Com a voz baixa e firme ele murmurou, "obrigado".

Rin estremeceu. De alguma maneira, ela não acreditava nele. Ele agia tão distante. "Tenho que terminar até meu prazo final. Você gostaria que eu instalasse meu escritório na sua guarida ou no seu quarto?".

"Na guarida está bom. Você pode usar o meu computador se quiser". Sesshoumaru ficou de pé e levou seu prato para a pia.

"Eu tenho um laptop", ela respondeu com cortesia concisa. Rin colocou a toalha sobre a pia. Ela já tinha limpado seus pratos sujos e os colocado no lugar. Girando abruptamente, partiu.

As sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru rapidamente se ergueram em surpresa pelo modo como ela tinha saído. Ele não sabia o que poderia ter feito para deixá-la tão brava. Ele tinha respondido as suas perguntas, mas sabia que ele poderia ter falado um pouco mais. Ela era tão incrivelmente desejável que ele mal conseguia se segurar sem saltar sobre a mesa e puxá-la para seus braços. Sorrindo, ele enxaguou o prato e o colocou no lugar. Com uma risada suave, ele foi para sua porta bloqueada e tirou a chave do bolso. Girando para trancá-la, seu sorriso se alargou enquanto ia trabalhar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco

"Onde ela está, Sango?", Narak balançou seu nariz fino e aristocrático no ar. Seu corpo esbelto estava notavelmente quieto sob o movimento rude. "Eu esperei por ela em Vegas por uma semana. Ela nunca me ligou. Que tipo de acordo de negócios é esse?".

Sango estudou o homem atraente diante dela. Ele era tudo o que Rin havia pedido e ainda assim ela duvidava que seria bom o que a amiga havia recebido em acréscimo ao pedido. Sango não gostava da atitude pomposa dele. "Eu te expliquei ao telefone que ela teve um encontro de emergência com seus editores e teve que voar para Londres. Foi inevitável. E no que diz respeito aos negócios, nós não temos nenhum contrato. Eu te disse que ela poderia desistir a qualquer hora. Você concordou com essas condições".

"Você está me dizendo que ela desistiu?", Narak era um homem elegante, bem vestido e de boa família. Sua aparência arrumadinha demais dava a impressão de ter sido mimado. Ele agora se sentava na extremidade da escrivaninha de Sango. "Eu a processarei por danos. Minha suposição é de que ela não gostará da publicidade e faremos um acordo fora do tribunal".

Sango se levantou com a afronta. "Eu nunca te disse que ela mudou de idéia. Como ousa fazer ameaças? Você não tem nenhuma prova do acordo. Você não tem nenhum caso".

"É aí que você se engana". Narak riu. "Eu tenho várias provas. Gravei o registro de todas as minhas conversas, especialmente aquelas nos quartos do hotel em Vegas".

Sango fechou a boca e o encarou.

"Acho que seria melhor você achar a minha noiva depressa. Não sou um homem paciente". Narak ficou de pé e esfregou as mãos juntas.

"Quanto tempo você me dá?", Sango inquiriu.

"Uma semana", Narak respondeu. "Você deve ser capaz de trazê-la em um voo de volta para cá neste tempo".

"Eu preciso de duas". Sango balançou o queixo.

"Feito. Mas eu quero uma palavra em uma semana". Narak se debruçou adiante para beliscar o queixo dela. "E não diga a minha noiva nada sobre este novo acordo. Eu não quero que ela pense algo ruim de mim".

"Saia do meu escritório". Sango apontou a porta com a mão que tremia.

Narak riu, mas vagarosamente fez como ela comandou.

****

Poucos dias haviam passado desde sua primeira noite no chalé, era assim que Rin agora pensava sobre a casa de Sesshoumaru na montanha. Ela tinha passado a maior parte dos dias na guarida, organizando sua pesquisa para começar seu novo romance. Ela estava realmente atrasada e achava difícil trabalhar no ambiente estranho ainda mais com a presença de um homem tão viril. Ela tentou manter um mínimo de bagunça, para não chatear a vida organizada e limpa de Sesshoumaru. Estava pasma em descobrir que ele era limpo o tempo todo, e teve ainda que vê-lo deixar as bagunças por mais tempo do que levava para limpar. Em casa, ela apenas fazia a própria cama pela manhã. De fato, ela não conseguia se recordar de já ter feito a cama desde que vivia sozinha.

Sesshoumaru quase se mantinha para si mesmo. Ela apenas o via no jantar quando cozinhava para ele. Até agora ela tinha feito apenas pratos com ovos. Ela tinha medo de que logo teria que confessar que ovos eram tudo o que ela sabia preparar.

Rin não tinha nenhuma idéia do que Sesshoumaru fazia durante o dia, porque ela se fechada na guarida e trabalhava ininterruptamente. Ele nunca a interrompia e nunca pedia para ver o que ela estava fazendo. Ela ficava agradecida pelo isolamento, mas desejava ter contato humano de vez em quando. E quando a questão era contato, ela queria mais de Sesshoumaru do que apenas uma conversa.

Droga, ela pensou com frustração feminina. Eu não me importo que uma única palavra seja articulada pelos lábios dele, contanto que seu corpo faça a conversa.

Decidindo que estava na hora de cozinhar o jantar, ela soltou o ar longamente. Imediatamente, seus membros se agitaram com uma excitação nervosa. Ela fechou seu laptop e seu bloco de anotações. Indo para a cozinha, notou que Sesshoumaru não estava. Ele sempre desaparecia essa hora do dia. Ela desejou que ele dissesse a ela aonde ia e o que fazia, mas quando ela tentava conversar com ele, ele apenas dava suas respostas breves. Sendo uma escritora, ela era muito curiosa por natureza e a boca fechada dele impedia-a de descobrir as coisas.

Pegando ovos da geladeira ela se decidiu por fazer ovos com bacon. Ela tinha que admitir que estava ficando cansada de ovos. Mas não era exatamente como se ela pudesse pedir comida fora ou chamar uma das empregadas de seu pai. E ela definitivamente não daria a ele um de seus pratos experimentais. Ele poderia ser frustrante, mas ela não queria matá-lo.

Ela levou poucos minutos para preparar e colocar os pratos na mesa. Na hora exata, Sesshoumaru entrou como fazia todas as noites. Rin sentiu a respiração prender. Toda sua frustração derretia quando ela olhava para ele, e era substituída por um desejo intenso. Sua carne começou a formigar, fazendo seu corpo doer. Ela nunca duraria três meses. Uma pessoa poderia morrer de frustração sexual? O que estava acontecendo com ela? Ela nunca tinha sido tão lasciva antes.

Sesshoumaru olhou para os pratos, mas não disse nada. Ele não parecia notar o tumulto dela.

"Como foi o seu dia?", Rin perguntou, sabendo que não iria conseguir uma palavra como resposta.

"Bom", ele disse. Sua voz enviou calafrios pela espinha dela.

"O meu também". Rin se sentou e pegou um ovo. Dando uma mordida, ela se sentou e baixou o garfo fazendo uma careta para o prato.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela desinteressadamente antes de sorrir diabolicamente. "O livro não está indo bem?".

Rin olhou para cima com surpresa. Ele realmente estava falando com ela? Ela quase não sabia como responder.

"Não", ela gaguejou. "Bem. Estou atrasada, mas está indo".

"Hmm". Ele murmurou enquanto comia. "Sem fome?".

"Não", Rin respondeu. Ela finalmente tinha sido concedida com o desejo dele de conversar e agora ela não sabia o que dizer a ele. A atenção cativa dele a fez tremer com um desejo sem vacilar de arrancar as roupas dele.

Diabos, Rin pensou, eu quero arrancar as roupas dele quando ele não estiver falando comigo. Eu sou uma garota muito má.

Sesshoumaru baixou o garfo e se debruçado para trás na cadeira. O olhar dele estava iluminado com diversão. Ele cruzou os braços acima do tórax. "Sabe, eu gosto de outras coisas além de ovos. Não que eu esteja reclamando".

Rin deu uma risadinha, aliviada por alguém finalmente ter dito isso.

"Algo engraçado?", Sesshoumaru perguntou, pasmo com a risada dela que fazia borbulhar seus olhos castanhos. Os olhos dele foram para os lábios curvos dela. Ele queria beijá-la. Todas as vezes que ela estava próxima dele, ele podia sentir o cheiro doce de seu perfume e ele não achava que poderia adiar seus desejos por muito mais tempo. Sua região inferior dizia a ele que a possuísse, tentando assumir o comando de sua mente com sua loucura persistente. Durante a noite ele acordava, duro e pronto para a ação. Uma vez ele até se pegou na porta do quarto dela antes de se ver completamente acordado.

"Não". Rin respirou enquanto enxugava uma lágrima do olho. Hesitante, ela admitiu, "é a única coisa que eu sei fazer. Meu pai não achava que era necessário que eu aprendesse a cozinhar. Então de manhã quando ele saia as empregadas me mostravam como fazer o café da manhã. Mas nós apenas chegamos aos ovos antes que ele descobrisse. E estava muito perto de me formar em panquecas".

Sesshoumaru riu suavemente no modo alegre como ela tinha contado a história. Seus olhos faiscavam com aborrecimento.

O sorriso de Rin enfraqueceu perto da risada masculina. Era realmente a primeira vez que ela a ouvia, diferente da risada apenas para provocá-la que ela tinha ouvido quando tinha chegado.

"Algum problema?", ele inquiriu.

"Ah, não", Rin mentiu. A risada dele havia-a perturbado. A melodia profunda havia agitado seu interior de forma que ela pensava que pudesse derreter. A tensão entre seus corpos eram palpável.

"O que você acha de eu cozinhar amanhã? Nós podemos ter bife". Sesshoumaru sorriu enquanto erguia seu garfo e começava a comer.

Rin forçou um sorriso aos lábios apertados e anuiu com a cabeça, sabendo que a conversa estava terminada.

****

Rin esperou com antecipação nervosa o dia todo. Ela se sentia como uma garota de colégio saindo para o primeiro encontro. O som do riso masculino estava em sua cabeça e ela se lembrava de seu beijo apaixonadamente gentil da primeira noite. Ela o queria. Não havia dúvidas quanto a isso. Ela o queria como nunca havia desejado ninguém mais. E ela não sabia o que fazer quanto a isto.

Ela sabia que Narak esperaria por ela. Sabia que tinha que se divorciar de Sesshoumaru e que não havia nenhum modo deles ficarem juntos. E a razão maior era que ele não a queria. A segunda era que ela não conseguia imaginar os estilos de vidas deles dando certo. Ela era uma mulher rica de Nova Iorque com uma carreira e uma vida. Ele era um homem rural das montanhas e ela não estava certa do que ele fazia para viver e se trabalhava.

Ela foi se vestir. Seu guarda-roupa não a dava muitas opções e ela estava usando a sua última roupa. Ela precisava perguntar a ele sobre a roupa para lavar. Rin desejava ter colocado as suas roupas mais confortáveis de ficar em casa. Ela estava cansada dos suéteres agradáveis e as calças jeans de grife. Ela queria suas calças e camisetas.

Justo quando ela pensava que não poderia esperar mais, estava na hora de ir. Ela foi para a cozinha, levada pelo cheiro de bifes grelhando. Entrando apenas na armação da porta, a respiração dela aprofundou. Ele tinha colocado uma panela sobre um dos bicos de gás chatos que ela não tinha nem notado antes. Era uma grelha temporária habilmente arranjada.

"Isso parece realmente bom", Rin admitiu, a voz um pouco grossa.

Sesshoumaru girou com o som da voz abafada dela. "Você está adiantada".

"Eu não podia esperar. Senti o cheiro da guarida". Rin corou. "Posso ajudar?".

"Não, eu não preciso de ovos". Sesshoumaru deu a ela um sorriso cativante enquanto continuava em seu trabalho.

Rin precisou de um momento para perceber que ele a tinha provocado. Ela sorriu de volta e se sentou à mesa. Ela assistiu tranquilamente enquanto ele terminava de preparar os pratos.

"Aqui está", ele disse, aparecendo com a comida dela.

De repente, Rin congelou como se pensasse sobre o cavalo morto de Sesshoumaru. Cutucando o bife ligeiramente, ela perguntou hesitante, "que tipo de carne é essa?".

Sesshoumaru a olhou cautelosamente, "Vaca".

"Oh, bom", ela suspirou com um sorriso aliviado.

Sesshoumaru tentou sorrir mas apenas conseguiu olhar fixamente para ela em confusão. Quando ela não disse nada, ele lentamente virou sua atenção para o prato. Com uma risada, ele perguntou ligeiramente, "algo contra vacas?".

"Não", Rin corou enquanto cortava a batata assada. Ela se recusou responder.

Tudo estava delicioso. A carne estava suculenta e saborosa e a batata tinha um pedaço de bacon dentro e não havia sido cozinhada em um microondas. Rin anuiu com a cabeça um agradecimento enquanto ele passava para ela um pote com manteiga. Tranquilamente, ele deu uma mordida. Eles comeram no silêncio habitual.

Pela metade da comida, Rin pegou Sesshoumaru estudando-a com uma intensidade estranha.

"Isto é realmente maravilhoso", ela disse, enxugando a boca delicadamente com um guardanapo.

"Sobre o que você está escrevendo?", ele perguntou, deixando sua curiosidade à mostra. Ele soltou o garfo e se debruçou adiante.

Rin sorriu. "Desta vez estou escrevendo sobre uma mulher no Tennessee que desiste de seu bebê para a adoção e então tenta pegá-lo de volta quando fica mais velha".

"Interessante". Sesshoumaru deu seu sensual meio sorriso. Cruzando os dedos pensativamente sob o queixo, ele a estudou. "Ela a conseguirá de volta?".

"Não. Ela era uma viciada em drogas e se prostituía então muitos tribunais decidem deixar a criança com seus pais adotivos", Rin sussurrou em resposta a seu tom sedutor. Seu coração começou a bater irregularmente sob o prazer de sua atenção direta. Com um homem selvagem como Sesshoumaru, não era um jogo como o dos homens civilizados.

"Então o que acontece?", Sesshoumaru se debruçou mais perto como se fosse uma confidência. Seus olhos se estreitaram languidamente enquanto imergiram até os lábios ofegantes dela.

"Você terá que comprar o livro", Rin disse de volta. Por um momento, ela pensou que ele poderia tentar beijá-la. Os olhos dele permaneceram nos lábios dela.

"Eu prometo que não direi", Sesshoumaru a persuadiu com um sorriso bonito.

"A mãe a sequestra", ela respondeu.

"E?", ele persistiu. Sesshoumaru se debruçou para mais perto. Seu olhar sedutoramente capturou o dela.

"E eventualmente ela é pega e a menina é devolvida para sua família real, mas não antes de aprender algumas das lições duras da vida".

"Ganho algum dinheiro se eu vender isso para um tablóide?", Sesshoumaru deu a ela seu sorriso satisfeito consigo mesmo e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sentando de volta em sua cadeira, ele cruzou os braços sobre a expansão de seu tórax olímpico.

"Oh". Rin se sentou de volta em choque, o humor sedutor completamente quebrado. "É assim que você faz o seu dinheiro?".

Sesshoumaru riu da seriedade dela. "Eu estava brincando, Rin".

Rin gostou do modo como ele disse o nome dela. "Então não é assim que você faz o seu dinheiro?".

"Por que você apenas não me pergunta se quer saber?", o sorriso de Sesshoumaru permaneceu diabolicamente intato.

"Certo, o que você faz?", Rin deu a ele um olhar tolo. "Eu ainda não te vi trabalhar".

"Eu estou trabalhado pelos últimos dois dias. Você apenas tem estado muito ocupada para notar". Sesshoumaru manteve sua expressão agradável.

"Sério". Isso a pegou de surpresa. "Fazendo o quê? Administrando uma fazenda?".

"Eu te mostrarei". Sesshoumaru ficou de pé e ofereceu a mão.

Rin saltou com a oferta súbita e tomou a mão estendida dele indecisamente. Era tão forte e morna, apenas como ela sabia que seria. Ela o seguiu enquanto ele a levava através da cozinha para a porta bloqueada. Os olhos dela desviaram para o traseiro dele.

"Você trabalha aqui?", ela perguntou distraidamente.

"Sim". Ele riu de seu tom e deu uma olhada por sobre o ombro. O olhar castanho culpado dela se encontrou com o dele. Sesshoumaru sorriu. As bochechas dela ficaram rosa.

"Você é um espião?", ela questionou modestamente. As pestanas dela batiam sobre seus olhos em uma onda trêmula. Um meio sorriso languido dele curvou seus lábios. O coração dela começou a bater em excitação feminina.

"Dificilmente", ele declarou. "Mas, você está para ver todos os meus segredos mais guardados".

Rin deu uma risadinha em retorno. "Duvido".

"Apenas espere". Sesshoumaru ergueu um dedo. Ele puxou uma chave de seu bolso dianteiro e a girou na fechadura. Empurrando a porta aberta, ele sentiu Rin espiando ao redor do ombro dele. Ela se moveu para perto das costas dele.

"Aqui parece uma oficina", ela ofegou em surpresa. "Eu sabia. Você é o Papai Noel e está tomando o lugar do Vovô".

"É isso mesmo", ele respondeu seriamente.

"Onde estão os duendes?".

"Eles estão em greve. Malditos sindicatos".

"Hmm". Rin fingiu o estudar. "Espere, você não pode ser. Onde está a sua barba branca?".

Sesshoumaru riu. O som era gutural e bateu nas orelhas dela. Rin estremeceu com prazer incontrolável. Ela tinha que desviar do olhar dele que a sondava.

"Isto é o que eu faço. No verão eu aceito pedidos e no inverno eu faço mobília, relógios, baú - qualquer coisa. E quando eu não tenho pedidos, faço coisas em especulação para vender no próximo verão ou mantê-las aqui para casa. Me mantém muito ocupado".

"Taishou", Rin disse em surpresa. "Você faz os relógios Taishou. Meu pai me deu um no meu aniversário de vinte e cinco. Eu o amo. É o meu favorito. Está na minha sala de estar. Todo mundo que é alguém em Nova Iorque possui um Taishou".

Sesshoumaru limpou a garganta em desconforto. "Sim, bem. Sou eu".

"Eu não posso acreditar. Eu pensei que você era um rancheiro, fazendeiro ou algo do tipo já que você sempre some. Talvez até um espião internacional". Rin começou a caminhar em torno do cômodo. Ela tocou ligeiramente um relógio inacabado. "Eu nunca teria imaginado…"

"Não, é isto mesmo. O grande mistério". Sesshoumaru surgiu atrás dela. Ela podia sentir o calor dele queimando suas costas. Em uma voz baixa, ele murmurou atrás da cabeça dela, "desapontada?".

"Não por isso". Rin sorriu enquanto andava em torno da área de trabalho grande. Havia cadeiras inacabadas, uma mesa, mais relógios e alguns projetos. "O que é isso? Planos para o futuro?".

"Sim, tudo o que eu já projetei está neste gabinete. E isso", ele disse alcançando por sobre do ombro, "são os meus projetos mais recente. Estou trabalhando neste aqui agora mesmo".

Rin girou com a proximidade dele e deu de cara com seu tórax. Ele tinha cheiro de cedro, o local inteiro tinha. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele. Rouca, ela articulou, "algum dinheiro se eu vender para os tablóides?".

Sesshoumaru agitou a cabeça. "Temo que não".

"É isso que você estava fazendo em Vegas? Recebendo pedidos?", ela perguntou tranquilamente, tentando impedir o olhar de encontrar seus lábios. A respiração dela imediatamente ficou rota e dolorosa. Sua boca formigava.

"Não", ele respondeu com a voz baixa. "Os empreendimentos Chilton em Chicago queriam comprar os direitos do meu trabalho e produzi-los em massa para uma fábrica estrangeira. Eu disse não a eles. Tenho orgulho do que é meu".

Rin sentiu um arrepio com as palavras dele. Elas a deixaram com a impressão de que ele seria possessivo assim com qualquer coisa que ele considerasse como sua, mesmo as mulheres. A idéia a emocionou. Seus olhos foram tremulando até sua bancada de trabalho, perguntando-se se ele a jogaria sobre a mesa coberta de pó com paixão e a tomaria por detrás. O coração dela batia de modo selvagem com a maldade de sua mente. Engolindo com culpa, ela perguntou, "é por isso que você mantém aqui bloqueado? Para que ninguém possa roubar as suas idéias?".

"Não, nada tão exótico. Este quarto fica empoeirado e a porta está especialmente fechada hermeticamente para impedir o pó de entrar nas outras partes da casa", ele respondeu. "Este quarto é à prova de fogo. Desse modo, mesmo que a minha casa queime totalmente, eu não perderei o meu sustento".

Rin queria rir embora fizesse completo sentido. "É por isso que eu não posso te ouvir trabalhando?".

"Sim. Suponho que seja". A voz dele ficou tão suave que ela teve que se esforçar para ouvir.

"Sesshoumaru?", ela sussurrou com a voz baixa, como um pedido persuasivo, quando seus olhos finalmente se arrastaram para sua boca firmemente irresistível. A expressão dela ficou séria.

Sesshoumaru gostou do modo como ela tinha dito seu nome, como um apelo sussurrado. A virilha dele começou a se apertar com a proximidade. Em um grunhido poderoso e baixo, ele respondeu, "Sim?".

Rin era incapaz de se parar. Ela ergueu a mão para tocar o início de barba no rosto dele. Ela esfregou a palma da mão contra a superfície grossa de sua mandíbula e a moveu contra as mechas suaves de seu cabelo. Puxando-o na direção dela, ela se debruçou para cima e para o beijo dele.

Sesshoumaru viu o desejo e pôs uma mão na sua boca para pará-la. Com suas entranhas se remexendo com lentidão, ele tirou suavemente a mão dela de seu cabelo. "Nós não podemos, você está comprometida".

Ele a deixou e se moveu para a porta. O corpo dele protestava. Seu sangue diminuiu a velocidade para debilitar seus membros.

As palavras dele continham uma finalidade fria. Rin ficou mortificada. Sua rejeição era sonoramente real enquanto seguia de seu rosto como um tapa e ia apertar seu coração. Ela o seguiu, confusa. Quando ela passou, parou próxima a ele. Sem ousar olhar diretamente para ele, ela disse, "eu sinto muito. Não acontecerá novamente. Boa noite".

Sesshoumaru assistiu-a ir, querendo segui-la, querendo carregá-la em seus braços. Ele queria terrivelmente. Mas ela estava comprometida. Ela pertencia a outro homem. Ele tinha sido o 'outro homem' antes e não queria ser a causa desse tipo de dor para outra pessoa. Não importava o quanto ele sentisse desejo de possuí-la.

"Eu sinto muito, também, Rin", ele sussurrou enquanto girava para fechar a porta. Ela não o ouviu. Ele escutou quando ela se trancou no quarto. Indo devagar para a mesa, ele juntou os pratos sujos. E desejou que coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes entre eles. Mas não eram. E ele não poderia viver com a culpa de tomar uma mulher que pertencia a outro homem.

VALEU POR TODAS AS REVIEWS, VCS SÃO DEZ.

BEIJOS ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis

Rin estava fazendo seu melhor para ignorar Sesshoumaru e ele não estava certo de que poderia culpá-la. Na última semana ele apenas a havia visto poucas vezes quando ela saia do escritório, uma vez para lavar a roupa e algumas outras vezes para pegar algo para comer na cozinha. Ela dizia menos ainda a ele. Era como se ela nem estivesse lá. Sesshoumaru tinha que admitir que sentia falta dela à noite. Ele se sentia mal por ela ter levado sua recusa pelo beijo tão seriamente, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Ela pertencia a outro homem, pelo menos tecnicamente.

Sesshoumaru se perguntou se ela estava realmente comprometida. Ela não parecia sentir falta do sujeito, nunca falava sobre ele. E ele sabia que isso não era nada da sua conta.

Fazia sete dias desde a sua última refeição juntos e ele tinha cada uma delas marcada em sua cabeça com cada detalhe agonizante. Sesshoumaru estava começando a ansiar muito pela companhia dela, o que era estranho já que ele estava acostumado a ser só. Sua masculinidade ficava em estado constante de meia excitação e ele se achava querendo se masturbar nos momentos mais estranhos. Ocasionalmente, ele o fazia. Estava começando a afetar seu trabalho. Ele já estava atrasado. Não que ele se importasse. Seus clientes esperariam pelo melhor.

Colocando de lado a lixa que ele já estava olhado a pelo menos uma hora, ele se decidiu a ir conversar com ela. Ele decidiu que o único modo de conseguir qualquer paz era se fizesse as pazes com ela.

Ele a achou trabalhando duro em seu laptop. Ela nem o tinha visto na entrada observando-a. Ela estava focada no que estava fazendo, diferentemente dele. Seu estômago se apertou em um nó lamentável. Ela estava indo muito bem sem sua companhia.

"Rin?", ele perguntou suavemente. "Você está com fome?".

Rin saltou com as palavras, mas não olhou para ele. Tentando esconder seu absoluto embaraço, fingiu manter sua digitação. Brevemente, ela disse, "Não agora. Estou muito ocupada. Atrasada".

Sesshoumaru anuiu com a cabeça, desapontado por ela o estar ignorando. "Alguma coisa que eu possa te ajudar?".

Rin olhou para ele. Ele estava debruçando contra o umbral da porta, sua camisa de flanela azul coberta com serragem. A luz cobria como um manto seu cabelo normalmente limpo. Ele estava incrivelmente lindo em seu estado desordenado. Ela respirou fundo, tentando manter as imagens de seu beijo fora de sua mente. Já tinha ficado tempo demais pensando nele à tarde.

"Há uma coisa", ela disse.

"Diga". Sesshoumaru sorriu, aliviado por ela não parecer brava, e triste por ela não parecer tão sexualmente frustrada quanto ele.

"Quero emprestadas camisas e calças de moletom, se tiver sobrando. Ou talvez do Vovô, as roupas que ele deixou no quarto disponível. Eu não penso que ele se importaria já que é culpa dele eu estar encalhada aqui com nada além de roupas de sair". Ela sorriu para o olhar de surpresa dele. "Você honestamente não acha que eu gosto de andar arrumada em todos os dias da minha vida, não é?".

"Não. Bem, acho que pensei", ele riu jovialmente.

"Na verdade, sou uma pessoa desajeitada", ela disse como um fato. Sorrindo distraidamente enquanto voltava para a tela, digitou algumas palavras. "Eu odeio limpar. Odeio usar vestido e especialmente odeio lavar pratos. Você possui calças, sobrando não é?".

Ele observou a habilidade dela de manter uma conversa e se focar no trabalho ao mesmo tempo com admiração. "Sim, mas elas podem ser muito grandes".

"O que seria perfeito". Ela deu uma olhada para cima e então continuou a trabalhar. "Mais uma coisa".

"Sim?".

"Eu quero sua permissão para fazer bagunça neste escritório. Eu preciso me espalhar. Trabalho melhor desse modo". Ela sorriu amplamente para o olhar aflito dele. Por um momento os olhos dela suavizaram e faiscaram. "Prometo que tudo retornará para o normal quando eu tiver terminado".

Sesshoumaru notou que ela não disse 'quando eu partir'. Com um movimento de cabeça, ele disse, "certo".

"Obrigada". Rin movimentou a cabeça, recusando-se a olhar para ele.

Assim que ele girou para partir, Rin soltou um fôlego torturado e profundo, deixando-o sair lentamente. A proximidade dele era muito difícil para ela. Ele parecia tão incrivelmente atraente de pé lá, que ela quis tentar seduzi-lo novamente. Mas ela não era tola. Ele estava apenas sendo bom para ela.

Encostando-se em sua cadeira, ela olhou para a porta. Ela se certificou de que ele já tinha ido antes de mover seu dedo indicador para o teclado para apagar as páginas digitadas com tolices.

****

Rapidamente se secando, Rin colocou uma toalha enorme ao redor do corpo. As manhãs em Montana eram extremamente frias. Embora o resto do chalé fosse morno, o banheiro sempre ficava frio, especialmente depois de uma chuveirada.

Pegando suas roupas sujas do chão, ela as abraçou contra o peito. Ela uma vez mais se esqueceu de trazer uma muda de roupas para o banheiro com ela. Em casa, estava acostumada a poder caminhar por sua casa como quisesse. Suspirando, ela soube que teria que correr. Não que ela esperasse que Sesshoumaru estivesse ao redor. Ele estava provavelmente dando duro no trabalho.

As coisas estavam boas entre eles desde que ele oferecera a paz na véspera. Ela estava no chalé há quase duas semanas e não podia acreditar em como ela tinha se ajustado bem ao novo estilo de vida. Sesshoumaru estava certo. Ela podia ter muito mais trabalho feito, assim que ficava acostumada ao silêncio.

O aniversário iminente pesava em sua mente. Ela sabia que o devia a muitas pessoas. Ela tinha feito seu melhor em não pensar sobre isto. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer presa em uma montanha de neve. Ela apenas esperava que Sango pudesse achar uma cláusula para estender seu período de tempo. O pai dela havia sido tão cuidadoso com os detalhes, haveria seguramente alguma cláusula para protegê-la se ela sofresse um acidente. E ficar presa na neve certamente era um acidente.

Rin colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro e em torno dos cantos. Vendo que estava sozinha, fez uma corrida até a porta do quarto. Enquanto segurava a roupa para lavar suja e a toalha, estava difícil de mover a maçaneta.

"Oh, desculpe".

Rin congelou quando ouviu Sesshoumaru atrás dela. Lambendo os lábios secos, ela tragou nervosamente. Ela se recusou a virar para enfrentá-lo.

"Você precisa de ajuda?", ele inquiriu rudemente. Sesshoumaru limpou a garganta. Ela o ouviu dar um passo incerto na direção dela. Seu corpo doía ferozmente. Seus membros se agitaram e ela se sentiu como se quisesse gritar pela dor agonizante de sua necessidade.

Rin girou e deu a ele um olhar culpado. Ela se sentia muito exposta sob o olhar intenso dele. "Não. Eu me esqueci de levar as minhas roupas para o banheiro".

"Deixa-me abrir a porta para você". Sesshoumaru veio na direção dela. Seus olhos desviaram para o colo molhado e seus seios expostos. Eles tinham a cor da nata sedosa.

Rin puxou a toalha para mais perto, desavisada de que apertava os seios e deixava à mostra uma grande parte da divisão entre eles. Ela deu um passo para o lado. Podia sentir o odor fresco dele quando seu pescoço espesso se aproximou dela. Ela estremeceu, cheia de desejo de soltar a toalha e tocá-lo.

Sesshoumaru se debruçado e abriu a porta. Havia pequenas gotas d'água sobre a pele dela, acenando a ele para que as lambesse. Ele recusou dar tentação. O cabelo molhado dela tocava seu ombro e o odor de flores chegou até ele. Era o mesmo cheiro do xampu dela. Ela o havia deixado no chuveiro e ele não conseguia parar de cheirá-lo. Parecia que ela estava deixando pequenos pedaços de si em todos os lugares da casa. E ele estava começando até a não se importar com suas poucas bagunças.

"Você estava me procurando?", ela perguntou, sem querer deixá-lo se afastar. A porta do quarto rangeu devagar ao ser aberta e suas mentes foram imediatamente para a cama morna dentro. Rin ficou surpresa quando ele não foi para trás imediatamente.

"Sim". Sesshoumaru sorriu para ela abaixo, sem se lembrar de por que a havia buscado.

Rin olhou profundamente para seus olhos âmbar penetrantes, hipnotizada pela força da emoção que viu neles. Sob a superfície áspera Sesshoumaru era um homem profundamente passional.

"Por quê?" Rin sussurrou em temor ofegante. Sua garganta ficou seca e ela tragou nervosamente. Ela se recusou a ir até ele novamente. Ela se perguntou se ele havia percebido como sua proximidade era desconcertante e atraente.

Sesshoumaru olhava fixamente para os lábios dela, incapaz de responder por um momento. Ele podia quase ver as faíscas que brilhavam entre seus corpos aquecidos. Ele cerrou os punhos para se impedir de tocá-la.

"Oh", ele murmurou, andando para trás. Ele agitou a cabeça como se precisasse limpá-la. "Eu queria uma opinião de algo, opinião de um Nova Iorquino".

"Oh", Rin ecoou com decepção. Pendendo a cabeça para o lado, ela inquiriu, "você me dá um minuto?".

"Leve o tempo que precisar. Estarei na minha oficina". Sesshoumaru evitou o olhar dela e depressa deixou o quarto. Ele não estava certo de que poderia tranquilizar seus desejos e tinha a sensação de que eles estavam ficando perigosamente fora de controle. Respirando fundo, ele tentou diminuir a velocidade de sua pulsação. Ele não sabia quanto tempo iria durar durante a estadia dela em sua casa. Se ele a visse em uma toalha novamente, sua suposição era de que não duraria muito.

****

Rin jogou a blusa de flanela grande dele acima de sua camiseta regata camuflada e a amarrou em sua cintura. As calças eram muito grandes, mas a sensação era maravilhosa. Sentindo-se muito relaxada, ela deixou o quarto. Seu cabelo ainda estava molhado do banho e ela o escovou para trás. Ela estava começando a se sentir mais como seu estado normal.

Ela estava extremamente confortável no chalé dele. A solidão quieta de Sesshoumaru a acalmava de um modo estranho. Ela se sentia segura lá, contanto que ele estivesse próximo. Ele deixou o chalé apenas uma vez para verificar o caminho da montanha. Eles ainda estavam presos na neve. Nenhum deles havia pensado no contrário.

Tinha sido algo inquietante ser pega em uma toalha, e ela não pôde não notar a reação violenta de Sesshoumaru com ela nua bem próxima. Rin brigou consigo mesma por ter sido tão ridiculamente esperançosa. Ela normalmente dava pouca atenção as suas necessidades mais básicas, descobrindo em uma idade jovem que sexo em teoria era normalmente melhor do que a coisa real. Mas, com Sesshoumaru, ela começava a duvidar da lógica. Cada fibra de seu corpo puxava-a para ficar com ele. Sem dúvida era por isso que ela tinha entrado em sua situação atual. Bêbada ela não seria páreo para a atração animalesca dele.

Diabos, Rin pensou enquanto erguia a cabeça de forma enviesada, nem sóbria eu sou páreo para ele.

Ela se sentiu honrada por Sesshoumaru ter buscado a opinião dela sobre seu trabalho. Era um dos maiores elogios que ele poderia fazer a ela. Sem querer mantê-lo esperando e mais na realidade querendo vê-lo novamente, ela fez seu caminho até a oficina. Ela bateu na porta embora estivesse um pouco aberta.

"Entre, Rin".

Rin abriu a porta. A voz dele era como uma carícia suave e gentil, mas baixa como um ronco de tempestade na montanha. Seus olhos imediatamente o acharam no cômodo, olhando para a forma de gladiador dele antes que ele desse uma olhada para ela. Ela sorriu ingenuamente para ele, um rubor apenas visível sob a pele branca.

Sesshoumaru se debruçou sobre um relógio, lixando as ranhuras com um papel bom. Ela assistiu os movimentos poderosamente precisos de sua mão forte e os movimentos de seu braço musculoso. Seu sorriso se alargou quando terminou e olhou completamente para ela.

"Vejo que você conseguiu ajustá-lo", ele disse olhando para a roupa dela. Ela parecia incrivelmente sensual na roupa dele, muito mais do que quando estava bem vestida. As calças pertenciam ao Vovô mas ele nunca as usava, mas a blusa era dele. Por um momento o olhar dele ficou preso em sua cintura estreita onde parte da blusa entrava na calça de moletom. Um nó estava pendurado em um laço pequeno, atraindo os dedos dele para que o soltassem com um único movimento.

"Sim. No que você está trabalhando?", ela perguntou enquanto se movia na direção dele, apenas querendo se aproximar. Uma pequena quantidade de pó pairava no ar. Caiu sobre ele como uma névoa vinda da luz de sua luminária de trabalho.

"Este aqui está quase feito", ele admitiu. "Eu apenas tenho que polir e pôr o cronômetro".

"Você vai me mostrar como faz?", ela perguntou intrigada.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela com surpresa. Com descrença, questionou, "você realmente quer aprender?".

"Sim", Rin riu da expressão duvidosa dele. "Seria divertido dizer que eu ajudei um Beaumont. Seria uma história para eu contar naquelas festas chatas de Nova Iorque que as editoras arranjam".

"Certo. Venha aqui". Sesshoumaru a levou para a mesa de trabalho. "Aqui é onde eu junto o interior do relógio. Nesse eu já fiz isto".

Rin anuiu com a cabeça. Ela estava estudando o rosto dele em vez das mãos.

"E então você apenas insere isto aqui", ele instruiu, sem se preocupar em tirar os olhos dela. Rin concordou com a cabeça novamente.

"Então o quê?", ela suspirou, as palavras sussurradas passando pelo pescoço dele e acariciando sob sua orelha.

"Rin". Sesshoumaru deixou as partes do relógio e girou completamente na direção dela. "Você sabe que nós não devemos fazer isto. É errado".

"O que nós estamos fazendo?", ela questionou com ingenuidade. Seus olhos se endureceram ligeiramente, mas seu sorriso ficou persistentemente intato. "Você está me ensinando a construir um relógio. O que posso fazer se sou uma aluna desatenta?".

Sesshoumaru ignorou o humor vago dela com uma sacudida séria de sua cabeça.

"Você tem que se sentir como eu sinto". Sesshoumaru deu um passo para longe dela. "Não está certo, você está comprometida".

"Oh, você quer dizer Narak". Rin deu um passo atrás dele, seguindo-o corajosamente. Ela não podia parar. Ele tinha admitido que a queria, isso era mais do que o corpo dela poderia suportar. Se ele não a desejasse, isso seria diferente. Mas ela não podia ver nenhuma razão para eles se torturarem se queriam a mesma coisa.

"Eu não entendo você. Você diz como se não fosse grande coisa. Você está comprometida, Rin. É um grande negócio". Sesshoumaru não foi para trás novamente. Ele se viu quase não se importando.

Rin deu outro passo na direção dele. "Deixe-me te dizer algo sobre Narak. Eu nunca o encontrei. Não devo nenhuma lealdade a ele até que estejamos casados. E então, de acordo com os advogados dele, lealdade é opcional desde que eu seja discreta".

"Você está me dizendo que nunca encontrou seu futuro marido?", Sesshoumaru agitou a cabeça com descrença. Fazia sentido. Pelo modo como ela mal o mencionava, o modo como ela tinha casado com o homem errado e sem saber até que fosse muito tarde. "Então, por quê?".

"Por que eu jogaria minha vida fora, você quer dizer?", Rin deu um suspiro frustrado. Ela não queria discutir sobre isto, mas ela não queria mentir para ele também. "Meu pai meio que organizou o casamento. Eu não tive nenhuma escolha".

"Todo mundo tem uma escolha. Não estamos na Idade Média. Além disso, eu pensei que você tivesse dito que seu pai estava morto". Sesshoumaru deu em passo para trás e se encontrou com a mesa.

Rin não foi atrás dele. "Como que eu posso começar a me explicar? Eu não tenho escolha. Tenho que me casar com Narak. Se não casar, não conseguirei a minha herança".

"Assim você está casando com ele pelo dinheiro", Sesshoumaru concluiu em desgosto. Ele pensava que ela era melhor do que isto. O que provava que ele realmente não a conhecia.

"Não, eu não estou casando pela minha herança", Rin disse defensivamente de volta para ele. Ela estava brava por ele duvidar do caráter dela tão facilmente. Silvando sob a respiração em exasperação, ela disse, "eu não disse que iria herdar o dinheiro".

"Então o quê?", Sesshoumaru questionou. "Que herança é essa tão importante que te fará desistir da própria felicidade?".

"Eu terei algum dinheiro, mas não me importo com isto. Parte do testamento diz que eu não devo falar sobre isto", Rin franziu o cenho antes de acrescentar miseravelmente, "com ninguém além da minha advogada".

"Então não me diga". Ele girou para deixá-la.

"Espere", Rin estalou um pouco severamente. Baixando a voz, mas não em seu tom duro, ela declarou, "deixe-me terminar".

"O quê?", ele se voltou para ela. Ele colocou a mão desafiadoramente em seus quadris.

"Eu vou te dizer se você prometer que nunca irá mencionará isto. Vou confiar na sua palavra". Rin sentiu seu interior tremer. Ela tinha problema em confiar nos homens e estava fazendo o maior risco de sua vida ao dizer isso a ele.

"Dou a minha palavra". Sesshoumaru sabia que deveria dizer a ela que não se importava. Ele deveria dizer a ela que não se arriscasse se era tão importante. Mas ele não podia fazer isto. Ele achava que precisava saber.

"O testamento de meu pai diz que eu tenho que estar casada no meu trigésimo aniversário e ter um bebê no meu aniversário de trinta e dois, a menos que seja provado por médicos que eu não posso ter crianças ou que estou tendo dificuldades para conceber. Em tal caso, eu teria que fornecer documentos provando que estou tentando há pelo menos um ano e que continuarei a tentar". Rin fechou os olhos e deu as costas a ele. "Meu futuro marido tem que fazer um teste de fertilidade antes que a união seja feita".

"E a herança?", ele perguntou tranquilamente. A idéia de um testamento tão forte o deixou fisicamente mal. Que tipo de pai faria tal coisa?

"A editora de meu pai, seus armazéns de impressão, e uma dúzia de outros negócios que ele possui, enfim, sua propriedade inteira, está avaliada em cem milhões de dólares". Rin respondeu. "Tudo será distribuído ao longo do casamento, ou no nascimento das crianças, ou sob necessidades comprovadas, etc., etc. Há um grupo de cláusulas legais sobre os desembolsos. Mas depois de dez anos de casamento nós teremos a permissão para o divórcio e a herança restante será minha. Meu marido receberá uma pensão ampla, se você permitir, pelo tempo que serviu e nós teremos a permissão para seguir caminhos separados".

"Assim você se casará por dinheiro", Sesshoumaru concluiu. Firmemente, acrescentou, "estou contente por não ser uma parte desse acordo".

Rin agitou a cabeça. De alguma maneira ela sabia que ele a trataria com desprezo à medida que ela dissesse. Ela estava aliviada pelo caráter dele impedi-lo de querer entrar no negócio. "Não, não apenas pelo dinheiro. Eu tenho bastante meu. Mas, se eu não fizer isto, muitas pessoas perderão seus trabalhos. Muitas pessoas com as quais me importo e com as quais cresci. Se eu não fizer isto, os negócios irão despedaçar, serão vendidos para o licitante que pagar mais alto e uns oitenta mil trabalhadores ou mais irão para as ruas. Não posso permitir que isso aconteça".

"Entendo". Sesshoumaru viu sua opinião sobre ela mudando, mas ele não podia dizer isso a ela. O destino dela estava selado. Ela se casaria com Narak. E ao fazer isso, ela estaria fazendo um último sacrifício de sua felicidade.

Rin girou para ele, desesperada para que ele não a odiasse. As lágrimas estavam até as bordas de seus olhos. "Você pensa mal de mim? Eu não te culparia se o fizesse. Isto tudo é uma bagunça asquerosa".

"Não, Rin". Sesshoumaru agitou a cabeça e deu um passo na direção dela. Ela parecia tão sozinha no mundo. Ele desejava poder ter um momento com o pai dela, então ele poderia ensinar ao bastardo algumas lições sobre amor, compaixão e família. Ele colocou os braços ao redor dos ombros estreitos dela para confortá-la. "Eu admiro o sacrifício que você está fazendo".

"Você está bravo?", Rin estremeceu no abraço leve dele. Ele tinha uma sensação tão segura e morna. Ela estava contente por ele ter entendido que para ela era um sacrifício, não uma bênção. Sim, ela nunca desejaria o dinheiro. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Ela tinha tudo o que poderia necessitar uma casa e uma carreira sólida. Bem, ela tinha quase tudo. Ela não tinha uma família verdadeira. O pai dela tinha deixado isso certo em vida e continuava a garantir isto depois de sua morte.

"Não, não estou bravo", ele mentiu. "Estou apenas contente por não ter que ser parte disto. Como ele pôde fazer isso a você? Sua própria filha?".

Rin anuiu com a cabeça tensamente em compreensão. As mechas molhadas de seu cabelo solto emolduravam seu rosto oval. "Você não pode culpar o meu pai. Eu não o culpo. Você tem que entender que ele pensava que estaria me fazendo um favor. Eu sou sua única filha. Eu quase nunca saia e trabalhava o tempo todo. Esse foi o único modo que ele viu para me forçar a casar. Ele sabia que eu não deixaria oitenta mil pessoas serem mandadas para a rua. As fábricas dele empregam cidades inteiras no Meio Oeste. Ele estava tentando me dar um empurrão. Ele achava que se eu não estivesse casada aos trinta anos por vontade própria, então era a vez de fazer isto por mim. Em seu modo de pensar, ele estava me fazendo um favor".

Com um aperto na mandíbula Sesshoumaru reconheceu a avaliação dela, mas não concordava. Ele estava mortificado por um pai tratar sua criança de maneira tão fria e controladora. "Você sabia sobre o legado antes de ele morrer?".

"Não. E eu deseja saber pois tudo teria sido diferente entre mim e meu pai", ela admitiu tristemente. Sesshoumaru disse que nunca seria parte de tal atrocidade. Ela não podia culpá-lo. Ele era um homem honrado, muito respeitável.

Sesshoumaru sabia que o pai dela estava-a fazendo se casar com Narak. Ele se perguntou quem Narak era para o pai dela - era um companheiro de negócios ou o filho de um amigo rico? Ele abraçou Rin mais apertado contra o comprimento duro de sua forma inflexível. Ele não queria saber.

De repente, ela ficou ciente dos músculos sólidos de seu tórax enquanto relaxava seu corpo com mais suave. Os músculos dele se curvaram contra a carne gentil, moldando com a vontade dele. A batida firme e certa de seu coração contra ela enquanto ela se debruçava nele. Ela se sentia bem em seu abraço. Sesshoumaru era diferente de qualquer homem que ela já tivesse encontrado. Para falar a verdade, com exceção do cinema, ela não pensava que tais homens fossem possíveis. Ele era incrivelmente sensual, áspero, forte, esperto e até encantador quando queria ser. Ele tinha um sorriso que podia derreter uma geleira e olhos cor do sol.

Rin tinha aprendido a amar as montanhas, com este homem mudo. Ela não sabia quando isso havia acontecido, mas ela tinha começado a se apaixonar por seu marido. Dadas as circunstâncias, isso não era uma boa coisa. Instintivamente ela sabia que ele era teimoso e orgulhoso. Ele não seria uma parte do enredo de seu pai. Ele poderia nunca saber que ela se importava com ele. Era melhor no final das contas para os dois. O coração dela batia lentamente com a realização. Ela o abraçou mais perto, ignorando a dor súbita em seu peito. Eles não poderiam ficar juntos. Ele nunca saberia se ela tinha feito isto por causa do testamento, e ela nunca saberia verdadeiramente se ele tinha feito pelo dinheiro.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Sete

"Narak, eu te disse que ela estava com um editor e que então voaria para Londres". Sango olhava para o aristocrata jovem e mordaz enquanto ele se sentava no canto de sua escrivaninha. Ela queria chutá-lo com o salto de seu sapato de grife. "Ela nunca foi a Londres. O editor vive em Montana do Norte. Houve uma avalanche e ela está presa na neve. Eu contatei um perito local, **Myuga Taishou**. Ele disse que poderia ser a qualquer hora dentro de quatro semanas até quatro meses até que eles possam sair. Mais provável que seja depois. Ele disse que não há nenhum modo de contatá-los por enquanto".

Narak correu uma mão frustrada pelo cabelo. "Então eu esperarei. Mas, assim que ela voltar, nós nos casaremos".

"Mas, Narak, isto é apenas uma parte da coisa. Ela não terá o dinheiro em quatro semanas. Sua herança precisa ser reunida até o trigésimo aniversário. Ela estará ainda na neve antes que isso aconteça. Não há nenhum dinheiro para pegar, você perdeu".

Narak encarou-a com seu tom condescendente. "Eu preciso do dinheiro dela".

"Por quê?", Sango atirou de volta.

"Não é da sua conta", Narak silvou. Os olhos jogavam dardos venenosos nela.

"Bem, não haverá nenhum dinheiro. Ela não tem um centavo em seu nome sem a concessão do pai". Sango se regozijou.

"E quanto à carreira dela?", Narak perguntou.

"Por favor. O pai dela publicou todos os livros. Você acha que ela foi paga? O dinheiro do pai é tudo o que ela tem. Ela desperdiçou o que era dela. Ela pensou que o pai iria fornecê-la quando se fosse". Sango deu de ombros. "Desculpe, mas Rin terá sorte se conseguir um contrato quando voltar".

Narak riu, pouco disposto a deixar sua galinha dos ovos de ouro ir tão facilmente. "Faça suas malas. Nós vamos voar para Montana".

Sango olhou para ele em choque.

"Você não achou que um **Lucas** desistiria tão facilmente, não é?", Narak ficou de pé. "Nós vamos achar um caminho para tirá-la de lá. E nós nos casaremos, guarde as minhas palavras – mesmo que tenhamos que casar através de um maldito walkie-talkie com um vento de neve".

****

"Eu devia ir trabalhar". Rin saiu do abraço de aço de Sesshoumaru. Com lentidão agonizante, ela soltou as mãos das dobras da blusa de flanela dele. Seu corpo doía para abraçá-lo. Sua proximidade torturava os membros aquecidos dela. Um desejo violento passava dentro de seu centro. Ela podia sentir seu corpo ficando úmido com desejo. Todo o desejo primitivo dentro dela empurrava-a para rasgar a blusa do corpo musculoso dele, se debruçar acima de sua banca de trabalho e exigir que ele a tomasse entre a serragem que voava.

Tremendo, ela se afastou completamente. Quando ele não a parou, ela se moveu para partir. Era a coisa mais dura que ela já tinha feito, sair de perto dele. Mas teria sido impossível ficar e não o tocar.

"O que eu estou fazendo?", Sesshoumaru se amaldiçoou sob a respiração enquanto a assistia deixar a oficina. Sua região inferior estava dolorosamente pesada e seu coração batia em um alto protesto ecoando em suas orelhas. Os flashs de sua noite compartilhada de paixão assaltaram seu cérebro. Ela tinha sido selvagem aquela noite. Eles tinham gozado juntos em todas as partes do quarto do hotel, no chão, na cama em formato absurdo de coração, o mini-bar, sobre os lados de uma mesa, no chuveiro, até contra as janelas que levavam à sacada. Rosnando com o assalto das súbitas memórias, imaginadas ou não, ele marchou atrás dela. Ele era incapaz de negar sua necessidade por ela. Certo ou errado, ele a possuiria. E que se danassem as malditas consequências!

"Rin", a voz dele estava mortal de paixão. Ele a encontrou na sala de estar. A mão agarrou seu braço, girando-a para enfrentá-lo. Arquejando fortemente, ele rosnou.

Rin sacudiu, surpresa pelo som íntimo.

Sesshoumaru não perdeu um segundo. Com seus lábios separados em surpresa, ele a pegou em seus braços. Ele apertou seus lábios contra os dela em um beijo áspero que roubou sua respiração e fez o coração tremular. As mãos dele foram subindo de seus braços que estremeciam até a nuca. Correndo os dedos em seus cachos molhados, ele gemeu ferozmente contra sua boca.

"Você tem certeza?", ela ofegou quando ele soltou seus lábios. Os olhos dele estavam nos dela com a intensidade de uma tempestade do inverno. A profundidade âmbar revelava sua necessidade árdua por ela enquanto ele movia seus quadris muito intimamente. Ela sentiu o comprimento duro de sua excitação queimando através de sua calça de moletom. Ela não podia negar nada a ele. Ele a estava controlando.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu exceto ergueu os pés dela do chão e facilmente a levou em seus braços. Ele se recusava a deixá-la ir. Abaixando sua boca apaixonada, ele a beijou novamente. Rin gemeu enquanto colocava os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Ele a levou até a lareira. Ajoelhando, ele a deitou sobre o tapete de pele de urso e a colocou sob seu abraço determinado.

Rin estremeceu ao ser envolvida por seus braços sólidos, comparando a paixão dele com a sua própria. A blusa dela ainda estava desabotoada assim ele correu a mão livremente pela camisa regata, acariciando sua cintura com dedos exploradores.

Suportando seu peso massivo com o braço, a boca dele forçou-a a se deitar. Uma vez sob ele, a forma enorme dele prendeu-a no chão. As pernas dele estavam ao redor das coxas dela. Rin não podia se mover. Ele desceu seus lábios através do pescoço e ombro dela e continuou seu caminho abaixo em carícias entusiásticas e atormentadoras. O calor do fogo queimava em sua pele enquanto a língua dele descia pela linha exposta de sua clavícula.

Com a arfada suave dela de encanto, as explorações dele ficaram mais corajosas. Sesshoumaru ergueu a camiseta dela para afagar a pele tensa de sua barriga lisa. Os músculos dela ficaram tensos. Uma vibração baixa e primitiva vinda da garganta de Sesshoumaru começou a reverberar sedutoramente contra a pele dela enquanto ele devorava a carne dela que estremecia. Rin ofegou. A cabeça dela se apertou contra a pele dele enquanto ela arqueava a barriga para encontrar a boca dele. A paixão dele começou a assustá-la com a força de sua intensidade.

Erguendo-a, ele puxou a blusa de seus ombros e a assistiu deslizar graciosamente de seus braços esbeltos. Os dedos dela agitavam com energia nervosa enquanto ela soltava a camisa dele e começava a trabalhar nos botões. Achando uma camiseta branca sob a flanela, ela correu a mão sob o material fino. O tórax dele era forte e liso e ela deslizou os dedos ao longo dos contornos quentes de seus músculos. A batida do coração dele era um ritmo sólido, confiante e firme. Ela ergueu a camisa para tirá-la pela cabeça.

O movimento bagunçou o cabelo dele e ela ergueu os dedos para a desordem. Ele levou a boca uma vez mais até a dela e sentiu a extensão dos músculos enquanto ele a debruçava de novo. A mão dele deslizou sob as calças e sobre suas nádegas. Ela deu um gemido leve enquanto ele apertava os globos tenros. O centro dela sacudia e pulsava com calor, ficando úmido. Ela ofegou entre as bocas bem abertas.

O corpo dele era novo e familiar ao mesmo tempo. Ela tocou em sua forma perfeita com uma carícia em forma de massagem. Não havia nada de gordura em sua forma cheia de músculos. Os braços fortes seguiam por um tórax viril que diminuía até uma cintura estreita. Passando as mãos em cada fenda, Rin empurrou os quadris para cima, precisando senti-lo contra ela em uma urgência crua. Ela o havia sentido um milhão de vezes em sonhos e agora que sua fantasia estava de carne e osso, ela estremecia com o fogo da paixão.

Ele puxou o zíper de suas calças e ergueu a mão para ir até sua camisa regata. Ele sorriu diabolicamente, enquanto achava o sutiã de renda rosa que ela usava. Ele podia ver os mamilos enquanto ele os agarrava através do tecido empinado. Inclinando-se para lamber seu seio, apenas acima da curva do sutiã. Rin ofegou em prazer. Ela nunca tinha se sentido assim com um homem. Com cada solicitação suave em sua boca, os lábios dele se tornavam mais insistentes, empurrando a língua sob a renda para saborear os cumes endurecidos.

Sesshoumaru lentamente moveu seu toque para o lado dela e sua calça de moletom. Com um puxão confiante, ele desceu o material suave além de seus quadris lisos. Para seu encanto, ele descobriu que uma calcinha combinando o aguardava. Ele sorriu novamente enquanto se movia para baixo, puxando as calças para além de suas meias-calças. Ele correu as mãos para o alto, do interior de suas canelas e então para o exterior de sua coxa.

Rin sentiu a pele morna e suave embaixo dela e o calor do fogo abrasador acima dela, um fogo que não tinha nada a ver com a lareira ardente. Sesshoumaru parou o caminho de beijos acima de seu quadril, enquanto atendia o peito dela, com golpes quentes e longos de sua língua. Ela se moveu em resposta, fazendo o dar uma risada segura. O brilho suave da luz laranja suavizava as feições duras dele enquanto seus lábios se abaixavam para dar um beijo firme em sua barriga plana.

Acariciando do umbigo até os seios, ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela. Com um brilho brincalhão refletindo em seu rosto, ele deu a ela seu meio sorriso lento. Ele lambeu os lábios firmes e desceu a alça do sutiã dela pelo ombro. Rin não pôde evitar responder ao sorriso endiabrado dele quando ele moveu um dedo ligeiramente do pescoço dela para o vale de seus seios.

Ela chutou suas meias. Puxando-o para ela, as coxas dela se abriram. Ele se encostou mais firme contra ela. O sorriso sensual dele estava-a deixando louca com sua confiança. Ela podia ver que ele a queria, mas ele se continha para provocá-la impiedosamente. Ele acariciava e inflamava o corpo dela com seu toque firme até que ela pensava que poderia explodir. As pernas dela se esfregavam inquietas contra o material duro em sua calça jeans azul. Enganchando os pés ao redor da cintura dele, ela puxou seus quadris em direção a seu centro quente. Ela soltou um gemido estremecendo de êxtase. O cinto dele batia contra sua pele delicada, o metal tão duro quanto o resto dele. Ela queria senti-lo dentro dela. Ela queria saborear sua pele fervente.

As respirações deles se entrosaram rotas. Ela deslizou as mãos pela cintura dele, febrilmente soltando a fivela do cinto. Ela olhou para cima, para seus olhos âmbar suaves e a intensidade deles perfurou as profundidades da alma dela. Perguntas não formuladas passavam através das órbitas nebulosas. Os lábios dele imergiram para reivindicar sua boca. Rin tremeu, arquejou, gemeu.

Sesshoumaru gemeu quando ela ergueu suas pernas para descer a calça jeans dele com os dedos dos pés. Ela sentiu o comprimento duro e quente de sua masculinidade pular livre do jeans e se apertar fortemente contra sua coxa. Os pelos da perna dele faziam cócegas nos pés dela. Ele usava cueca de algodão que abraçava seu membro como uma segunda pele.

Sesshoumaru ficou selvagem em seu desejo por ela. Ele moveu grosseiramente a calcinha dela até que ele as deslizou além de suas pernas longas. Puxando sua masculinidade livre, apenas o suficiente para penetrá-la, ele arrastou a alça de seu sutiã para baixo completamente além do ombro para expor um seio maduro. O mamilo enrijeceu, ansiando por sua atenção.

Ele podia sentir a umidade quente dela acenando para que ele fosse para o lado de dentro. Ele entrou nela firmemente, sem se preocupar em tirar completamente sua cueca. Rin ofegou com a estocada súbita. A pulsação estimulante dele estirou o limite de veludo de seu centro. A imensidade dele encheu-a completamente. Ele apertou os seios expostos enquanto consumia sua boca com a dele.

Separando seus lábios dos dele, ela respirou fundo e deu um grito com paixão. Ela sentiu ele se mover sedutoramente firme dentro dela. Ele se retirou dela com uma lentidão agonizante apenas para dar longas estocadas depois. Sesshoumaru friccionou os dentes em prazer. Inclinando-se sobre suas mãos para ganhar melhor alavanca, suas nádegas se dobraram e ficaram tensas enquanto ele se afundava dentro dela.

Incapaz de suportar o ritmo lento e torturante que ele havia começado, ela o empurrou para trás, mantendo-o firme dentro dela. Ela moveu o quadril enquanto persuadia a masculinidade dele para mais fundo. Ela deixou sair um alto grito de prazer lascivo.

Sesshoumaru se debruçou para trás, apreciando a paixão dela. Ele a deixou controlar os movimentos de seu acoplamento, gostando do modo como ela comandava o corpo dele a submissão. Os cachos negros dela se enrolavam ao redor de seu rosto, emoldurando os lindos olhos castanhos e redondos dela. Rin gritou, sabendo que ninguém poderia ouvi-la. O gemido gutural de Sesshoumaru juntou-se ao dela enquanto ela deslizava pelo comprimento ígneo do corpo ávido dele. A cabeça dele foi para trás quando o ritmo ficou mais intenso. Ela acariciou o comprimento todo da estimulação dele dentro de sua umidade aveludada, fazendo-o empurrar mais fundo e rápido até que seu passo frenético combinou com o dela.

Rin sentiu seu corpo se erguer em direção a um destino inimaginável. Sua região inferior torturada tremeu até que ela pensou que não poderia aguentar mais. Finalmente ela alcançou seu clímax traumático com um grito vitorioso. Sesshoumaru estava pasmo com a paixão que ela alcançou. Ele grunhiu com uma liberação quase dolorosa, derramando sua semente bem fundo dentro dela.

Rin se sentia como se o mundo tivesse sido retirado de debaixo dela. Ela se segurou em Sesshoumaru, com medo de que ela caísse em um redemoinho profundo se ele a deixasse ir. Ela descansou a cabeça contra o ombro dele enquanto os últimos tremores torturantes de seu corpo.

Sesshoumaru a segurou contra ele, não querendo deixá-la ir. Ele tinha medo de que ela não fosse real. O membro dele estava fundo dentro dela. O corpo dela havia sugado toda a energia dele deixando-o drenado e imensamente satisfeito.

Rin voltou lentamente para realidade. Quando a terra se ajeitou apropriadamente, a sanidade dela também votou. E com a sanidade veio o embaraço. Ela sempre tivera tanto controle com suas emoções quando o assunto era sexo. Ela nunca tinha sido movida a esse tipo de loucura que o abraço doce de Sesshoumaru havia causado dentro dela.

Ela respirou fundo, não sabendo se poderia erguer a cabeça de seu ombro. Ela tinha medo do que poderia ver nos olhos dele. Na mente dela, ela o via olhando para ela como se ela fosse uma prostituta, como se ela fizesse este tipo de coisa lasciva o tempo todo. Na verdade, ela havia apenas conhecido alguns homens. Ela sempre tinha estado muito ocupada com sua carreira para ter relações sérias. E em algum lugar em sua vida ela tinha se saído melhor em criar a ficção em seus livros do que seguir na realidade de sua existência.

Sesshoumaru estava perplexo pela quietude súbita dela e empurrou a cabeça dela para cima com seu ombro. Um sorriso fácil achou as feições dele. Ele sentiu o movimento inconfortável dela contra ele. Ela se recusou a olhar para ele, o que o preocupou muito.

"Rin?", ele sussurrou. Silenciosamente, ele desejou que ela não lamentasse o que eles tinham feito.

"Ah, sim". A voz de Rin tremeu enquanto ela se afastava dele. Ela sentiu o membro dele a deixar. Ela se recusou a girar o rosto para ele enquanto ela agarrava a blusa de flanela atrás de si. Ela deslizou a camisa pelo corpo, fechando as extremidades para esconder sua nudez.

Sesshoumaru, sentindo que algo não estava muito bem, ficou de joelhos e a segurou antes que ela pudesse sair de perto dele. Virando-a para que o encarasse, ele disse, "espere. Olhe para mim".

Rin girou sua face nervosa para ele, incapaz de negar sua ordem. Sua boca ficou de repente seca. Os olhos dela estavam muito brilhantes com lágrimas não derramadas.

Sesshoumaru viu a incerteza em seu semblante e franziu o cenho. "Qual é o problema?".

"Eu não quero que você pense que eu faço esse tipo de coisa frequentemente", Rin gaguejou. Suas bochechas coraram.

Sesshoumaru sorriu com a insegurança feminina dela. Ela sempre parecia tão forte e ainda assim aqui estava ela buscando sua aprovação com a ternura vulnerável de seus olhos. Ligeiramente, ele correu a mão pelo cabelo dela. Ele a puxou contra seu tórax e a beijou suavemente nos lábios. Ele sentiu sua masculinidade se mexer quando os lábios dela se separaram para aceitá-lo. Rindo com assombro, ele desejou que seu membro malcriado abaixasse.

"Eu nunca pensei isto", ele sussurrou contra sua boca. Ele tinha que admitir que gostava dela assim insegura. O autocontrole determinado dele tinha sumido, assim como sua confiança fria. Ele se sentiu como se a estivesse vendo realmente pela primeira vez. E ele queria protegê-la. Mas mesmo que ele se divertisse com suas emoções, ele não queria que ela se sentisse como se tivesse que esconder isso dele. Sesshoumaru sabia que ele estava começando a perder seu coração e não gostava disto. Nada poderia resultar disto. A escolha tinha sido tirada deles e ele não queria perturbá-la com suas emoções.

"Eu sei que estou sendo tola", Rin disse afinal. Ela foi para longe dele, olhando no fundo de seus olhos preocupados. "Da mesma maneira que eu sei que nada resultará de nós. Sei que nós não temos nenhum futuro e eu não queria que você pensasse que eu estava levando isso sem pensar, como se fizesse isso o tempo todo".

"Eu sei de tudo isto, Rin". Sesshoumaru moveu sua cabeça para cutucá-la. "Sei que não pode haver nenhuma promessa. Por que nós apenas não vemos o que acontece? E quando estiver terminado, está terminado. Não haverá mentiras entre nós. Nós dois sabemos como deve ser e que nós não teremos nenhum futuro. Isso não quer dizer que nós não podemos apreciar um a companhia do outro enquanto você está aqui".

Rin anuiu com a cabeça. Ela sabia que para ele seria apenas um breve, embora incrivelmente apaixonado, caso com uma amiga. Para ela seria muito mais. Seria um caso com o coração. Era improvável que ela achasse amor com Narak. Ela nunca tinha pensado isto. E depois de se encontrar com Sesshoumaru, ela duvidava que qualquer outro homem pudesse ser comparável.

"Além disso, tecnicamente nós não estamos pecando. Eu quero dizer, nós somos casados". Sesshoumaru declarou com uma pequena risada. Ele a olhou esperando por um sorriso que nunca veio.

"Sim, acho que você está certo". Rin descansou sua cabeça contra ele. Se isto era tudo que ele tinha a oferecer, seria isso o que ela alegremente tomaria. Murmurando, ela relutantemente concordou, "quando estiver terminado, estará terminado. Por que não aprecie o que nós temos?".

"Certo", Sesshoumaru afirmou com um aceno com a cabeça. Seu membro começou a se mexer novamente, esperando ser chamado em ação. Erguendo o queixo dela, ele perguntou, "com fome?".

"Sim, faminta". Rin sorriu amplamente para ele à medida que ele ficava de pé. Com um sorriso imprudente inclinado para um lado, ele arrancou sua cueca de sua masculinidade e estendeu uma mão para ela. Ela ficou de pé com sua ajuda e então se moveu para abotoar sua camisa, sem se preocupar em colocar suas calças. Enquanto Sesshoumaru se virava para ir à cozinha, ela sorriu lascivamente com o movimento das nádegas firmes dele. Com uma mordida dolorosa no lábio, ela gemeu interiormente. Seu corpo já começava a se mexer. Ela o desejava novamente.

Mal Sesshoumaru havia entrado na cozinha antes que as mãos dela pegassem em suas nádegas. E quando ele girou, estava pronto para a ação, duro. Com um grito primitivo, ele a empurrou para a mesa. Deitando-a suavemente sobre a madeira dura, ele a tomou por detrás.

****

"Narak, o que você deseja achar aqui?", Sango perguntou enquanto eles entravam em Miner's Cove. Na verdade ela estava preocupada com sua amiga.

Sango desejava ter convencido Rin a contestar o testamento de seu pai quando havia descoberto o que Richard Masters havia feito. Então ela não teria juntado sua melhor amiga com um cavador de ouro aristocrata com temperamento sujo.

"Vou achar um jeito de tirá-la das montanhas antes de seu aniversário. E você vai me ajudar". Narak estacionou o carro em frente a uma cantina do estilo anos cinquenta.

"Você está certo de que quer comer aqui?", Sango inquiriu nitidamente. Cansadamente, ela deu uma olhada para o cume alto de uma montanha que se rebelava acima da cidade. As palavras dela continham nítido sarcasmo na medida em que as articulava, "duvido que seja dos seus padrões".

"Está bom aqui", Narak disse em desdém. Era óbvio que ele estava abatido pela falta da cidade de uma loja de conveniências. "Veremos o que os habitantes locais têm a dizer".

"Certo". Sango tentou ficar tranquila. Ela esperava que os habitantes locais não desmanchassem a história que ela havia contado para encobrir sua amiga. Ela não estava certa do que Narak iria fazer quando descobrisse que Rin havia se casado com o homem errado e estava presa nas montanhas com ele, e que ela não estava com seu editor.

"Por que o editor dela escolheria viver aqui? Não faz sentido". Narak agarrou um lenço e o segurou contra o nariz enquanto andava em direção à cantina.

"Acho que algumas pessoas achariam inspirador", Sango suspirou. Mas para dizer a verdade, ela concordava com ele. Montana era muito longe da cidade. "Sabe, bela zona rural, ar fresco".

"Ar fresco é superestimado e se você quiser a paisagem, eu tenho algumas pinturas adoráveis penduradas na minha casa. Poderia olhar para elas o dia todo". Narak abriu a porta da cantina com o lenço.

"Estou certa de que poderia", Sango murmurou sob a respiração com uma sacudida triste de cabeça. Ela o seguiu para o lado de dentro.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Oito

"Então assim você conheceu Kagura. Ela te pediu para levá-la com você?", Sesshoumaru riu cordialmente, fazendo o tórax reverberar com o som. "Não sei por que ela apenas não parte sozinha. Ninguém a levou ainda com ela se oferecendo".

"Pobre criança", Rin suspirou. Eles estavam deitados em frente à lareira no tapete sob um cobertor. Rin se moveu e olhou para o rosto sorridente dele. Ele estava brincando com os dedos dos pés dela. "Todos vocês têm que rir à custa dela?".

Os últimos dois dias tinham sido os melhores de sua vida. Durante o dia eles se separavam para trabalharem em seus projetos separados, ou pelo menos eles tentavam. Se ocasionalmente eles achassem uma desculpa para interromperem um ao outro, esqueciam-se de suas obrigações para se reunirem nos lugares mais estranhos. De noite eles ficavam perto do fogo para fazer amor e conversar até um adormecer nos braços do outro. A paixão de Sesshoumaru era insaciável, derretendo Rin imediatamente a cada vez. Rin se sentia como se eles estivessem construindo um mundo de sonhos ao redor deles e nem um deles queria destruí-lo. Então através de uma trégua não dita, eles nunca mencionaram o pai dela novamente.

"Kagura fala de deixar a cidade desde que nasceu. Não acho que ela irá um dia". Sesshoumaru riu mais firme enquanto ela cutucava os dedos do pé no peito dele. Erguendo-o para sua boca, ele o beijou.

"Então você nunca quis partir?", Rin deitou a cabeça e ficou olhado fixa e pensativamente para o teto.

"Meus pais viajavam muito. Eles costumavam me levar com eles. Então, depois de um tempo, eu quis voltar para casa e ficar. Eu esperei até ser velho o suficiente para me virar sozinho e voltar. Fui para uma escola de comércio, aprendi carpintaria e fiquei com Vovô. Mais ou menos sete anos atrás esta propriedade ficou à venda. Passei os vários anos seguintes construindo esta casa". Sesshoumaru sentiu-a se erguer ao lado dele.

"Então você realmente construiu esta casa por conta própria?", Rin perguntou assombrada. "O Vovô havia dito que você tinha construído a casa, mas eu pensei que ele queria dizer que você tinha mandado construí-la".

"Depois que eu desenhei os projetos, tive alguma ajuda", ele admitiu enquanto movia o braço para que assim ela pudesse estar nele. "Eu vigiei o progresso e fiz um pouco da carpintaria. Ainda preciso terminar o andar de cima e construir uma escadaria".

Rin pensou sobre isso por um momento. "Você sabe que este lugar precisa de algumas decorações. Como cortinas e alguns retratos. Aqui cortinas vermelhas e um pouco de amarelo pálido na cozinha. Talvez eu devesse conseguir algumas coisas para você algum. Animaria o lugar".

Rin esteve tão tomada pelo próprio entusiasmo que não o sentiu enrijecer ao lado dela. Sesshoumaru se sentou. Uma parte dele gostava dela decorando sua casa. Era a parte que ele não queria admitir. Ela estava falando como se fosse ficar lá para sempre. Ele escutou por mais um momento seus planos antes de interrompê-la, "não faça isto".

"Por quê?", Rin se sentou, de repente percebendo o que havia dito. "Oh, eu sinto tanto. Estava apenas falando. Amo a sua casa como é. Eu não queria dizer nada demais com isto".

Rin ignorou a dor em seu peito quando ela pensou como ele severamente tomava as ideias dela. Parecia que ele não queria que ela deixasse qualquer marca ao ter passado por aqui. Ela percebeu então que o caso deles era provavelmente algo para que ele passasse o tempo. Ele não se sentia tão sério sobre a situação quanto ela. A perspicácia súbita machucou-a profundamente.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e puxou suas calças. "Tudo bem".

"Sesshoumaru?", Rin puxou o cobertor ao redor de seus ombros e se moveu para tocar o braço dele.

"Rin, tudo bem. Esqueça". Ele foi para longe dela. "Preciso sair e checar os geradores. Está começando a ficar frio aqui".

Rin assistiu-o partir, tentando não deixar as lágrimas a subjugarem. Ela tinha tentado ficar muito íntima. Isto era apenas algo temporário para os dois. Aparentemente Sesshoumaru não queria que fosse nada mais.

Rin moveu um punho trêmulo para cobrir sua boca quando uma dor súbita consumiu seu peito. Ela sentiu o ardor das lágrimas fazerem seu caminho pelo seu rosto. Não havia nenhuma chance de que ele a amasse e o coração dela estava partindo por causa disto. Ele não tinha dado a ela nenhuma razão para ter esperança e ainda assim ela tinha. Ela estava apaixonada por seu marido e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer sobre isto.

****

Depois do choque inicial da partida abrupta dele se dissipou, Rin ficou se sentindo entorpecida. Ele tinha se justificado em sua raiva, mas isso não significava que ela tinha que gostar. Sesshoumaru foi diretamente para sua própria cama depois da verificação nos geradores sem uma única palavra para ela e quando ela acordou na manhã seguinte, sozinha, sobre a pele de urso, ela percebeu que ele já estava no trabalho.

"Bom", Rin pensou, "se você pode, eu também posso".

Ela foi trabalhar, com a intenção de ignorá-lo. Mas ela não podia ignorar que ele estava lá na casa. Ou que ela tivesse algo para tranquilizar a raiva dele por ela. Ela odiava admitir, mas ele poderia ser a única opção que ela tinha para cumprir as estipulações do testamento de seu pai.

Ela não queria pensar sobre isto antes, mas a raiva dele deu-a uma pausa. O testamento não dizia nada sobre ela ter que viver sob o mesmo teto que seu marido. O que importava se ele vivesse do outro lado do mundo, desde que eles fossem casados e não houvesse nenhum escândalo? O único problema que ela podia ver em seu plano era que Sesshoumaru teria que engravidá-la. Ela não sabia o quão disposto ele estaria para fazer isto, mas a motivação com certeza existia. Ela não estava certa de como ele se sentia sobre crianças e havia a pequena questão de ele achar o testamento do pai dela detestável.

Rin tirou seu laptop de sobre o corpo. Ela estava olhando fixamente para a tela há várias horas, sem digitar uma única palavra. A mente dela apenas trabalhava em meios de convencer Sesshoumaru a manter seu casamento.

Decidindo que descobriria quando chegasse a hora certa, ela foi fazer as pazes com ele. Ele tinha que pelo menos começar a conversar com ela se ela tivesse que tentar realizar qualquer coisa. Um sorriso lento surgiu em seus lábios enquanto ela pensava sobre modos mais interessantes de suavizar seu orgulho ferido.

Ela foi até a oficina e achou a porta bloqueada. Ele não estava na casa, o que podia apenas significar que ele estava no abrigo trabalhando no gerador. Rin estava surpresa com quanta atenção a coisa parecia precisar.

Ela pegou uma das jaquetas leves de Sesshoumaru de sua prateleira de casacos. Ela percebeu que era a primeira vez que ela deixaria a casa desde sua chegada. Saindo sobre o gramado dianteiro, ela deu uma olhada ao redor. A neve iluminada pelo sol brilhava como cristais de diamante. Ela pegou um pouco do pó branco com as mãos nuas e formou uma bola firme.

Ajeitando a bola de neve ligeiramente, ela a jogou de um lado para outro entre suas duas palmas geladas. A propriedade dele era realmente empolgante. Um sorriso malvado se formou em seus lábios enquanto ela olhava para o abrigo.

"Sesshoumaru Taishou!", ela gritou para a porta. "Saia agora mesmo!".

Ela se debruçado e juntou com a outra bola de neve, segurando os projéteis molhados em suas mãos frias enquanto chegava à porta do abrigo.

"Sesshoumaru! Quero conversar com você!", ela gritou mais alto. Preparando o braço, ela o ergueu para fazer pontaria. "Estou te chamando para fora!".

Ela foi devagar para mais perto do abrigo, perguntando-se por que ele não a estava respondendo.

"Sesshoumaru!", ela gritou novamente.

"O que é?".

Rin congelou quando o ouviu detrás dela e sentiu uma bola de neve bater na sua nuca. A umidade desceu por suas costas sob a jaqueta leve que ela tinha roubado dele. Com um olhar de desdém, ela lentamente girou para enfrentar seu atacante. Sorrindo de modo afetado com um olhar de raiva fingida, ela agitou a cabeça em advertência.

"Planejando um ataque surpresa?", ele riu enquanto ela girava para enfrentá-lo. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso diabólico e seu cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo. Em sua mão ele grosseiramente formava outra bola de neve.

"Por que você", ela murmurou sombriamente antes de apontar para ele. Rin imediatamente lançou sua munição na cabeça dele. Ambos os tiros erraram. Ela se debruçou para se recarregar.

Antes que ela ficasse de pé, foi atingida novamente no ombro. O rosto dela ficou vermelho com o riso dele. Ela lançou e errou novamente. Sesshoumaru riu mais ainda. Ele a acertou enquanto ela se ajoelhou para agarrar mais neve.

Rin se levantado a tempo de ser abatida para o chão. Girando no ar, ele diminuiu a queda dela na neve. Ela sentiu a neve dura sob sua cabeça enquanto Sesshoumaru aterrissava ao lado dela.

"Procurando por mim?", ele sussurrou enquanto se aninhava e mordia a orelha dela. Inclinando-se sobre ela, os olhos âmbar dele se moveram para os lábios separados dela. Sorridente, ele estudou as bochechas rosa e o nariz vermelho dela.

"Não". Rin respirou com a proximidade dele. "Não estava. Estava dando um passeio inocente quando fui descaradamente atacada".

Sesshoumaru riu, bolos de fumaça branca escapavam de sua boca. Tocando seu nariz no dela, perguntou, "o que você queria?".

Rin irradiou ingenuidade no rosto satisfeito consigo mesma e agarrou um punhado de neve. Ela bateu na testa dele. "Fazer isto".

"Ai", ele gritou enquanto rolava para longe dela com dor fingida. Simulando estar ferido, questionou, "por que fez isso?".

"Porque você é um tolo", Rin respondeu enquanto se sentava. Ela colocou as mãos desafiadoramente nos quadris, ignorando a neve em sua cabeça e ombros.

"Eu sei. Sinto muito". Sesshoumaru suspirou enquanto olhava para ela. Suavemente, ele acariciou a bochecha dela com seus dedos frios. Ele tinha passado a maior parte da manhã caminhando ao redor de suas terras e pensando em sua situação. Ele não podia negar que tinha sentimentos por essa mulher cativante diante de si. Era por isso que ele estava tão bravo. Ele não estava chateado com ela. Ele estava ultrajado com a situação dela.

"Não pense que apenas porque você diz que sente muito que eu automaticamente vou te perdoar". Rin rejeitou sumariamente os braços dele. A nuvem de neve caiu dela como serragem. "Você terá que conquistar o meu perdão".

Sesshoumaru respondeu ao desafio dela com um sorriso abafado por olhos estreitados. Empurrando a jaqueta dela para que assim ela fosse para trás, ele moveu as pernas sobre as dela. Tirando um floco de neve da ponta de seu nariz avermelhado com dedos frios, ele se debruçou para beijá-la.

Rin gemeu enquanto cada fragmento de sua raiva descongelava na neve. Ela se esqueceu de que queria conversar com ele. Murmurando contente contra sua boca, ela articulou, "você acha que nossos lábios vão congelar juntos?".

"Apenas se você usar aparelhos", ele murmurou seriamente. Ela bateu nas costas dele sem parar o beijo. Sesshoumaru riu enquanto ele se afastava. Ela deu um gemido suave de protesto. "Isto significa que eu estou perdoado?".

Rin anuiu com a cabeça. Os olhos chocolates dela se moveram para a boca firme dele. O corpo dela se mexeu e começou a se aquecer, apesar da neve fria. Ele se debruçou para beijá-la novamente. Murmurando contra sua boca crescentemente apaixonada, ela suspirou, "qual edifício é mais perto?".

Sesshoumaru rosnou, encantado com a confiança dela e pasmo com seus desejos ainda podiam aumentar. Quanto mais ele a tinha, mais precisava fazer amor com ela novamente. Ela era seu vício. Ele anuiu com a cabeça em direção ao abrigo. Rin o atirou um olhar modesto, seus olhos brilhando com promessas. Sem palavras, ela ficou de pé e o agarrou por seu casaco. Caminhando para trás, ela o levou à porta. Então, debruçando-se contra ela, ela o prendeu para um beijo.

Esticando o braço, Sesshoumaru puxou a tranca para abrir a porta. Rin ofegou enquanto ela ia para trás. Endireitando-se, ela olhou ao redor. Ela deslizou a jaqueta dos ombros antes de deixá-la de lado em uma mesa. Então, indo para um aparelho de metal grande, perguntou, "esse é o gerador que tem te dado tanto problema?".

Sesshoumaru fechou e trancou a porta antes de surgir atrás dela. Toda a diversão enfraquecera de seus olhos enquanto ele olhava para a calça jeans azul dela firmemente justa. A mão dele pegou a curva firme das nádegas dela e apertou os dedos próximos ao seu centro quente. Rin gemeu, um som baixo e gutural.

"Tire essas calças molhadas". Sesshoumaru sussurrou seu comando ardentemente em sua orelha. "Eu odiaria que você ficasse doente. Eu não sou uma enfermeira muita boa".

Antes que ela pudesse responder, as mãos dele acharam a carne tenra de sua barriga plana. Rin estremeceu. Os dedos dele acariciavam-na com a precisão de um carpinteiro nivelando a madeira. As palmas com calos rapidamente passavam sobre suas costelas antes de acharem o botão de sua calça jeans. Com um estalido, ele soltou a roupa que atrapalhava e começou a abri-la.

Rin não girou, gostando de senti-lo atrás dela. Enquanto ele movia suas carícias ardentes sobre a curva de seu osso pélvico, ele puxou as nádegas dela para apertá-las ao longo do comprimento firme de sua excitação. Ela ergueu a cabeça, acariciando as mechas sedosas do cabelo dele comprido. Inclinando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, ela gritou de prazer quando ele achou o pescoço dela com seus beijos entorpecedores.

E então de repente, ele tinha sumido. Rin ficou atordoada com sua ausência, debruçando-se apertou as mãos em dois tubos de metal que vinham do chão e se conectavam ao gerador. O metal estava morno sob suas palmas geladas. Ela tentou controlar suas respirações rotas, mas seu corpo doía para sentir dele e sua carne estremecia com a falta de seus toques cheios de paixão.

Uma mão forte achou a curva das costas dela, acariciando com um toque dominador sua espinha. Com um estalo, ele soltou o sutiã sob o suéter. Quando as mãos acharam seus quadris, ele deslizou o jeans, expondo a curva atlética de suas pernas bonitas. Sesshoumaru rosnou, um som bestial vindo de seus lábios enquanto ele encurralava sua presa. Rin não podia se mover. Suas calças prendiam suas pernas na altura de seus tornozelos.

"Não mova suas mãos", Sesshoumaru ordenou. Rin agarrou os tubos ferozmente. Ela se sentia tão exposta curvada na frente dele.

Ele não a esperou responder. Ligeiramente, ele começou a beijar suas nádegas firmes. Sua língua acariciava a carne sensível antes de mordê-la suavemente. Rin se moveu sem sair do lugar. Sesshoumaru agarrou seus quadris para mantê-la quieta. Ele lambeu a carne de sua outra nádega. As mãos deslizaram pela pele em passadas firmes. Firmemente, ele afastou as pernas dela para que sua língua pudesse beber o seu doce néctar.

Rin resistiu e tentou se levantar, parecendo de repente tímida. Ela se moveu como se quisesse girar para ele.

"Tsc, tsc", Sesshoumaru murmurou, um pouco desapontado. Ele segurou os quadris dela firmemente com uma mão.

Rin podia senti-lo se mover atrás dela. Sem a machucar, a mão dele agarrou seu cabelo para puxar seu pescoço para trás em um movimento firme. Rin estremeceu com o movimento dominador dele. Ao mesmo tempo em que a excitava, assustava-a. Lentamente as mãos dele se ergueram acima de sua cabeça para tirar seu suéter e sutiã. O ar gelado bateu em seus seios e imediatamente os mamilos viraram cumes enrijecidos. Sesshoumaru tomou o oferecimento provocando com as pontas dos dedos. Os montículos doloridos pediam mais atenção mas foram negados.

De novo ele agarrou o cabelo dela. Com um empurrão inflexível, ele a empurrou adiante e assim ela foi novamente forçada a se segurar nos tubos. E então ele estava ao redor dela. Sua mão acariciava o comprimento de seus braços. Seus lábios buscaram as partes doces dela. A respiração dele batia na pulsação frenética do pescoço dela. Abrindo as pálpebras estreitadas, Rin viu o comprimento duro da ereção dele olhando para ela. Lambendo os lábios, ela pensou em tomar seu membro na boca para excitá-lo.

Mas ela não teve tempo para se debruçar sobre ele. Enquanto Sesshoumaru ria travessamente, ele a deixou ir. Rin tentou erguer a mão para segui-lo, mas ofegou quando descobriu que ele tinha amarrado os pulsos dela nos tubos com seu cinto. Ela não tinha notado o plano dele através da cortina de fumaça que ele criara com a pele dela.

"Você está assustada?", ele sussurrou sinistramente por detrás.

Rin anuiu e então agitou a cabeça. Confusa, ela pediu, "beije-me".

Sesshoumaru, agradecido, arrastou os lábios pelas costas nuas dela. Rin podia sentir cada centímetro de seu corpo queimando. Por pequenos vislumbres enquanto se debruçava, ela viu os pés nus dele. Eles eram tão fortes quanto o resto dele. Suas pernas eram ligeiramente cobertas com pelos, mas eram muito poderosamente construídas. Nos olhos da mente dela, ela podia ver seu tórax musculoso, dobrando-se e curvando-se a cada movimento dominador de seu torso superior.

Finalmente, sua exploração levou seus dedos para a urgência abrasadora do fogo de seu centro. Abrindo a entrada lisa por detrás, ele massageou sua feminilidade com dedos calosos. Ela estava trêmula e se derretia na mão dele para aliviar seu caminho com o doce líquido de seu desejo. Sesshoumaru rosnou com o calor potente dela. Rin resistiu seus quadris contra os dedos dele enquanto ele deslizava um dentro dela. Deslizou facilmente no calor. Juntando-se a ele um segundo dedo, ele começou a forçá-la a montar sua mão. Inclinando sua cabeça contra ela, os lábios dele morderam e acalmaram seu pescoço esbelto.

"Isso mesmo", ele murmurou junto sua carne. "Vamos, docinho".

Os pulsos de Rin se moveram contra os laços. Ela não podia pensar além da necessidade em chamas de seu núcleo quente. Jogando a cabeça para trás, ela gritou enquanto se aproximava de seu clímax de derreter neve. Sesshoumaru sentiu-a convulsionar contra sua mão para despejar seu prazer docemente sobre ele. Quando a tensão deixou seu corpo e ela começou a afundar para frente, Sesshoumaru riu.

"Oh, não", ele sussurrou com promessa gananciosa, "não ainda".

Rin ergueu sua cabeça debilitada. Ela o sentiu vir por detrás. As mãos dele seguraram rapidamente os quadris dela. Com um golpe rápido ele estava dentro dela, fundo e completamente no calor úmido que ele tinha criado. Rin ofegou quando ele, de modo selvagem, começou a empurrar nela. Ele controlava os quadris dela assim ele poderia montá-la como a uma égua indomada.

Novamente a intensidade cresceu dentro dela. Seu corpo debilitado não podia fazer nada para resistir enquanto ele a levava mais e mais alto. Então, com um grito ferozmente selvagem, ele encontrou sua liberação dentro dos quadris estremecentes dela. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele se libertava, o grito de Rin ecoou em seus ouvidos enquanto ela novamente alcançava o êxtase com seu toque.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nove

Sesshoumaru atirou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Rin, completamente satisfeito. Ela sorriu para ele através de suas pestanas. Depois de terem feito amor, eles depressa perceberam como estava frio no abrigo. Cobrindo-se da melhor forma que podiam, eles correram para a casa e foram diretamente para o chuveiro saindo fumaça. Sesshoumaru tinha sido insaciável, trazendo Rin para o clímax outras duas vezes no chuveiro até que ela protestou por uma pausa.

Eles se sentaram enrolados na frente do sofá de um fogo aconchegante. Rin pensou pesarosamente em seu trabalho abandonado, mas ela estava muito feliz para deixar a o abraço gentil de Sesshoumaru. Ela tinha o resto de sua vida para lutar contra os prazos finais e apenas pouco tempo para passar com Sesshoumaru. Aninhando para mais perto dele, ela deu uma ligeira risadinha.

"Hmm", ele murmurou contra seu cabelo. Ele deu um beijo suave em seus cachos que estavam secando.

"Eu estava apenas pensando sobre como tudo isso aconteceu", ela suspirou. "Quem teria achado que discar para um quarto de hotel errado pudesse ser tão agradável?".

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, "sim, mas eu preferiria ter te conhecido sob circunstâncias diferentes, sem ter que enfrentar as condições do testamento condenável do seu pai".

Rin ficou tensa. Seu sorriso enfraqueceu. Ela não podia responder. Além do suave crepitar do fogo Rin ouviu um barulho suave vindo de longe. Ela empurrou o tórax dele para se sentar. "Isto é um avião?".

"Onde?", Sesshoumaru se sentou. Ele foi até a janela e observou o céu da noite. Ele estava tão concentrado em Rin que não havia notado o som. Semicerrando os olhos, ele disse, "não, acho que é um helicóptero".

Rin se juntou a ele na janela. Sesshoumaru agarrou um casaco e jogou-o para ela antes de atirar um sobre os próprios ombros. Enquanto ele abria a porta da casa, um helicóptero apareceu na visão. Rin o seguiu para a varanda.

"O que será que ele está fazendo aqui? Você acha que ele vai aterrissar?", ela questionou.

"Parece que sim", ele respondeu sombriamente, confirmando os medos não pronunciados dos dois. "Rápido, cubra sua cabeça".

Rin afundou a cabeça e ergueu os braços para proteger o rosto. Sesshoumaru se moveu para protegê-la com seu próprio corpo. O helicóptero soprou a neve sobre a varanda enquanto se aproximava. Quando ele finalmente aterrissou e o motor foi desligado, Sesshoumaru andou para o lado. O casal depressa afastou seus braços.

"Ela é Sango, minha advogada", Rin gritou acima do motor agonizante quando viu o logotipo na aeronave. "O helicóptero pertence à firma dela".

Sesshoumaru assistiu enquanto uma mulher esbelta em um terninho e casaco de botão saía do helicóptero. Sango ergueu seus óculos de sol para cobrir os olhos. Seu cabelo negro estava domesticado em um coque executivo. Ela trazia uma pasta consigo.

"Sango!", Rin gritou enquanto corria para encontrar sua amiga. "O que você está fazendo aqui?".

"Eu estava preocupada com você. Você está bem?", Sango deu um abraço rápido nela enquanto elas corriam para a porta. Então, uma vez na varanda, ela olhou cheia de expectativa para Sesshoumaru.

"Sango esse é Sesshoumaru Taishou", Rin começou com um gesto rápido de introdução. "Sesshoumaru, Sango".

"Prazer em conhecê-la madame", Sesshoumaru saudou educadamente. O brilho de seus olhos permanecia tranquilo e sem emoção, mas seu interior estava agitado com raiva por essa mulher que havia ousado interromper o tempo deles juntos. Mas, sabendo que tinha sido melhor assim, ele não disse nada.

"Digo o mesmo", Sango balançou a cabeça apreciativamente para Sesshoumaru. Ela se debruçou para sussurrar na orelha de Rin enquanto o exuberante homem da montanha girava para abrir a porta para elas. "Talvez eu tenha vindo muito cedo".

Rin cutucou Sango de lado e tentou não dar uma risadinha. As bochechas dela ficavam rubras enquanto Sango piscava conscientemente.

"Por favor, entre". Ele girou firme para manter a porta aberta.

"Você se importa se o meu piloto se juntar a nós?", Sango perguntou enquanto acenava para o homem.

"Não por isso", ele assentiu.

O piloto agitou a cabeça com a oferta e acendeu um cigarro no helicóptero. Se esticando para trás, pegou um copo com café.

No lado de dentro, Sango tirou seu casaco de botão e luvas de couro combinando. Rin pendurou-as na prateleira de casacos junto com sua jaqueta emprestada.

"Eu deixarei vocês duas a sós", Sesshoumaru declarou. Ele abriu a porta para voltar para o lado de fora. "Rin, o café está na cozinha se você quiser".

"Obrigada", Rin murmurou enquanto ele partia. Ela se perguntou o porquê do mau humor dele. Ela já sabia que haveria café na cozinha. Havia todos os dias desde que ela tinha estado lá.

"Bem, bem". Sango riu assim que ele estava fora do raio de visão. "Não era exatamente o que nós esperávamos, não é?".

"Nada como esperávamos". Rin soltou um suspiro de garotinha. O calor coloriu suas bochechas com o conhecimento do que ela passava o dia inteiro fazendo. Ela levou Sango para a cozinha e fez um gesto para que ela tomasse uma cadeira. Uma carranca preocupada arruinava as feições de Rin, enquanto inquiria, "o que você está fazendo aqui?".

"Eu vim para te advertir sobre Narak", Sango respondeu cuidadosamente. Ela se sentou à mesa de madeira enquanto Rin despejava para si mesma uma xícara de café. O olhar dela ficou em guarda, enquanto articulava, "ele está a caminho daqui para te salvar. Nós fomos para aquela pequena cidade, Miner's Cove. Ainda bem que ninguém disse a ele qualquer coisa. Mas ele descobriu onde fica esta casa através de uma garçonete. De qualquer maneira, ele saiu ontem para alugar um helicóptero".

"Como ele sabe onde eu estou?", Rin perguntou perplexa. Ela procurou no armário por um pouco de creme. Achando, despejou-o na caneca de Sango.

"Ele está tentado dar uma forçada de barra", Sango retornou abruptamente. "Ele não é o homem que nós pensávamos que era. Sinto muito, Rin. Usei todos os recursos que tinha para verificá-lo. Ele tem ficha limpa, mas acho que isso não conta quando o assunto é personalidade".

"É muito ruim?", Rin ficou alarmada. Seu rosto empalideceu.

"Ele está obcecado em se casar com você", Sango admitiu com um gesto triste. "Acho que ele pode estar necessitado do dinheiro".

"Ele pode ficar com ele", Rin inseriu. "Não me importo".

"Você já tem os documentos do divórcio assinados?", Sango questionou nitidamente enquanto ignorava a interrupção.

Rin tinha se esquecido dos documentos que havia trazido consigo. Nem um deles havia sentido a necessidade de mencioná-los. Eles ainda estavam em sua pasta. "Não, mas eu posso".

"Hmm. Por que você não me conta sobre este Sesshoumaru?", Sango deu um meio sorriso reservado. Rin colocou o café em frente de si antes de abaixá-lo. "O quanto ele suspeita?".

"Eu contei tudo a ele", Rin admitiu. Ela viu quando Sango deu uma golada na caneca. Sua amiga não parecia surpresa. Cuidadosamente, acrescentou, "eu tive que fazer".

"Oh, meu Deus, Rin! Você está completamente caída por ele". Sango se sentou de volta em sua cadeira em surpresa. "Ele sabe?".

"Não", Rin declarou com um sussurro. "E ele não vai querer ouvir também".

"Ele quer o dinheiro?", Sango perguntou esperançosa. "Ele vai ficar casado com você?".

"Não. Ele acha que o que nós estamos fazendo é deplorável", Rin murmurou. "Ele disse que não quer ser uma parte disto. E eu não o culpo. Eu não queria fazer parte também. Mas não tenho escolha".

"Mais uma razão para gostar dele". Sango suspirou, desapontada. "Bem, escute. Tenho uma ideia. Narak faria um marido decente o suficiente, desde que vocês vivessem em costas separadas. Mas não acho que teremos que chegar a esse ponto".

"O que você está planejando?".

"Nós precisamos manter a opção de Narak em aberto", Sango respondeu. "Então quando ele chegar aqui volte com ele. Mas diga a ele que você tem que ir diretamente para Nova Iorque para se certificar de que o testamento de seu pai é legal. Você é uma escritora, invente algo".

"E como eu explicarei isso a Sesshoumaru?" Rin questionou.

"Eu já disse a ele que Everest era o seu editor. Você foi chamada para uma reunião de emergência e antes que você pudesse partir, você ficou presa na neve". Sango riu com culpa. "Eu também disse a ele que Sesshoumaru era gay para que ele não ficasse com ciúmes".

"Como ele poderia ficar com ciúmes de mim? Ele nem me conhece". Rin se levantou. "Quer um pouco mais de café?".

"Adoraria". Sango a seguiu com sua caneca. "Oh, sabe, é aquela coisa toda de ego masculino, um tipo de orgulho".

Rin gemeu.

"Sabe, este lugar não é nada mau. Eu ficaria louca aqui em uma semana, mas posso ver que você está gostando. Você gosta dessa coisa de solidão".

"O que você quer dizer?", Rin devolveu a ela a xícara.

"Você sempre gostou, Rin". Sango tomou a bebida. "Tem bebido uísque?".

"Não", Rin respondeu com uma risada distraída. "Acho que Sesshoumaru e eu aprendemos a nossa lição sobre bebida".

"Que pena". Sango abaixou a xícara, antes de continuar de onde parou, "você sempre escreveu melhor quando não estava transtornada, mesmo na faculdade".

Rin riu com a lembrança. "Eu sei. Você e Kagome costumavam me deixar louca com seu falatório".

"Eu me lembro".

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

"Rin?", Sango perguntou.

"O quê?".

"Você está apaixonada por ele? Apaixonada de verdade?".

Rin anuiu com a cabeça. "Sim, mas não posso fazer nada sobre isso agora. Ele não parece se sentir do mesmo modo que eu. E mesmo que ele sentisse… mas, ele apenas não sente".

"Você disse a ele?", Sango persistiu. Ela era uma juíza afiada de caráter e podia dizer que Sesshoumaru não havia gostado de ter seu encontro no inverno interrompido pela visita dela. Ela podia ver a óbvia possessividade dele sobre sua amiga.

"Não há por que", Rin estalou. Então, amenizando o tom, ela disse, "desculpe, estou sob muita tensão. Você apenas pode me dizer o que é que planejou?".

"Certo. Faça Sesshoumaru dizer a Narak que ele é seu editor. Parta com Narak e diga a ele sobre Nova Iorque. Então nós protelaremos. Eu ainda tenho toda a papelada dos outros candidatos. Se nós não pudermos conseguir para você outro marido em oito dias, você terá que se casar com Narak. Você fará trinta em nove dias".

"Não me lembre. Por que todo que faz trinta não fica tão estressado assim? Deveria ser suficiente eu estar ficando mais velha". Rin deixou sua caneca de lado, intata.

"Eu sei disto". Sango anuiu com a cabeça de acordo. "Isso é o melhor que eu posso apresentar. A menos que você possa resolver isto com Sesshoumaru ".

"Não", Rin suspirou em uma negação severa. "Não há nenhuma esperança".

"Rin", Sango começou.

"Não". Rin ergueu a mão para bloquear qualquer argumento que sua amiga pudesse tentar. "Não quero ouvir. Não há nenhum futuro para mim aqui".

Sango concordou com a cabeça, "então você voltará para Nova Iorque com Narak?".

"Por que eu não posso vir com você? Entre em contrato com ele e diga a ele para nos encontrar lá".

"Nós não queremos que Narak saiba que eu estive aqui", Sango devolveu sinceramente. "Devo ir. Ele provavelmente virá em alguma hora amanhã. Meu pessoal descobriu que ele alugou um helicóptero para o meio-dia".

"Certo, eu te verei em um dia ou dois". Rin deu a amiga um abraço enquanto a seguia para a sala de estar.

Sango agarrou seu casaco. "Certo. Estarei te esperando em Nova Iorque. Ligue para o meu escritório imediatamente".

Rin acenou enquanto Sango corria para o helicóptero. Sua amiga acenou brevemente. Enquanto eles decolavam, Rin tristemente fechou a porta para bloquear o vendaval de neve. De repente, seu nariz enrugou com força violenta pelas lágrimas não choradas. Uma respiração rota escapou de seus pulmões sufocantes em um soluço instável. Essa era a sua última noite com Sesshoumaru.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Dez

Sesshoumaru assistiu o helicóptero partir de seu lugar de dentro do bosque. Ele se sentou em uma pedra que sobressaía acima de um precipício. Diante dele estavam os cumes nevados e os vales estreitos da cordilheira de Montana. As árvores escondiam os vales, mas ele sabia que eles estavam lá. Antes de seu cavalo morrer, ele havia montado por toda a zona rural.

Sesshoumaru tinha pensado em mostrar o lugar a Rin. Era um de seus lugares favoritos. Ele vinha aqui frequentemente. De fato, era onde ele estava quando Rin o havia chamado mais cedo.

Ele queria trazê-la para este lugar com ele, para que pudesse dizer como ele verdadeiramente se sentia sobre ela. Ele queria que ela soubesse que ele esperaria dez anos por ela. Ele queria dizer a ela que entendia a questão com Nara. Que ele entendia a obrigação que ela tinha com as várias pessoas cujo sustento estava tentando proteger. Ele queria dizer a ela que a amava e que sempre iria.

Ele assistiu o helicóptero desaparecer com o coração pesado. Rin nem havia pensado em dizer adeus a ele. Ele a teria ouvido se ela tivesse tentado chamá-lo. Sesshoumaru chutou o chão com raiva. Era muito tarde. Ela tinha ido embora.

****

Rin se perguntou aonde Sesshoumaru havia se enfiado. Ela o procurou no abrigo e no celeiro velho. Ela o chamou para dentro das árvores e não recebeu nenhuma resposta. A pick-up velha ainda estava estacionada em seu lugar habitual.

Incapaz de achá-lo, ela foi para dentro esperar. Ao longe ela ouvia o som alto de animais que ela podia apenas imaginar que fosse o som solitário dos lobos. Estremecendo com medo, ela desviou a vista da janela da cozinha. Pelos sons violentos da noite, ela desejava que ele voltasse para casa. Seu coração doía enquanto olhava para o céu que escurecia. O sol estava se pondo em uma miríade de púrpura e lindos azuis, mas sua beleza não tinha nenhum efeito sobre a tristeza dela.

Suspirando, ela se moveu para diante do fogo ardente. Ela sabia que seria inútil procurar por ele. Ele era o homem da montanha, não ela. Enquanto o fogo começava a queimar lentamente, ela lançou outra lenha na lareira. Ela esperou por horas que ele retornasse. Esperou até que seus olhos mal pudessem ficar abertos. Finalmente, ela foi para seu quarto para deitar no conforto de sua cama. Enrolando-se como uma bola, ela lutou para ficar acordada. Sesshoumaru nunca voltou para casa e ela foi incapaz de resistir a doce inconsciência do descanso enquanto o sono vinha para reivindicá-la.

****

Sesshoumaru ouviu o segundo helicóptero muito antes de ele aterrissar. Olhando para a janela da cozinha, ele endureceu. A princípio seu coração saltou, pensando que Rin tivesse mudado de ideia e voltado para ele. Então, com uma sacudida séria de cabeça, ele se lembrou de que os documentos do divórcio ainda não estavam assinados.

Já era bem tarde da manhã. Ele não havia dormido. Já era bem depois da meia-noite quando ele retornou para casa para cair exausto no chão diante do fogo.

Decidindo que era melhor superar a situação, ele colocou uma máscara glacial sobre suas feições. Fez seu caminho lentamente até a porta da frente e a abriu. Para sua surpresa um helicóptero diferente aterrissou. Rin estava certa. Havia muitas pessoas importantes obviamente procurando por ela. Fazia muito tempo desde que sua montanha havia visto tantas visitas.

"Sesshoumaru?".

Ele congelou quando a voz veio diretamente por detrás dele. Girando devagar para a entrada aberta, ele viu Rin vindo de seu quarto. Por um momento seu coração saltou. Ela havia ficado. Ela tinha mandado a advogada para Nova Iorque e ficado com ele. Mas mesmo através do quarto ele podia dizer ao ver o rosto dela que ela não ficaria para sempre.

"Que horas são?", ela bocejou com sono.

"Mais ou menos onze", ele respondeu.

O rosto de Rin empalideceu. Ela olhou além do ombro dele com uma arfada. Girando depressa, ela foi para o quarto depressa para colocar uma calça comprida. Sesshoumaru a assistiu por um momento antes de partir para a tempestade fora da casa.

Seu passo diminuiu a velocidade quando ele pisou no chão coberto de neve. Um homem jovem usando roupas finamente sob medida saltou do helicóptero enquanto um piloto mantinha a porta aberta para ele. Para Sesshoumaru, o homem parecia com todos os outros homens obstinados que usavam ternos caros. Ele já tinha visto tanto meninos quanto homens velhos os usarem, pessoas que tinham dinheiro demais mas não tinha bom senso o suficiente. Ele podia apenas presumir que este era Narak.

"Bem, não adianta me intrometer", Sesshoumaru fumegou para si mesmo enquanto andava a passos largos e rudemente sobre o campo coberto de neve em direção ao seu celeiro. Ele ignorou o olhar questionador no rosto de Narak quando ele passou por ele. Parando quando estava escondido dentro de uma moita de sempre-vivas, ele respirou fundo. Então, deu uma olhada por sobre o ombro, e viu Rin na varanda. Ela usava uma de suas roupas de classe. Seu rosto estava congelado com um sorriso. Ele imaginava que os olhos faiscassem como safiras sob suas pestanas longas. Sesshoumaru se sentiu como se tivesse levado um chute no estômago. E, enquanto Narak caminhava confiantemente adiante para saudá-la, ele rosnou, "eu não queria me impor sobre o casal feliz".

****

Rin forçou um sorriso agradável quando o homem jovem tocou sua mão com a dele. Seus olhos se moveram para tentar achar Sesshoumaru. Ela não podia vê-lo. Ela acreditava que ele a estivesse esperando, mas ele já tinha ido quando ela emergiu do quarto. Mordendo os lábios, ela se amaldiçoou por ter dormido demais. Ela precisava conversar com Sesshoumaru, explicar.

Hesitante, ela alisou as mangas do suéter. Narak era tudo o que ela tinha pedido no marido a Sango. Isso apenas provava que ela deveria parar de pensar nas pessoas reais como personagens em um romance. Porque, se ela escrevesse sobre Narak, ela o teria aniquilado na primeira cena com algum acidente estúpido.

Ela podia ver pela curva detestável de sua cabeça e o jeito divertido e brincalhão que ele inspecionava a casa na montanha, que ele não era o tipo dela - nem como amigo e definitivamente não como marido ou amante. A carne dela se encolheu quando ele se aproximou dela.

Rin se repreendeu por não ser justa com ele. Verdade, ele não era nenhum Sesshoumaru, mas isso não significava que ela tinha que julgá-lo tão severamente. Ele poderia, afinal, acabar como sendo o rosto que ela teria que acordar e ver todas as manhãs. Ela estremeceu com o pensamento de ter filhos. Eles caminhariam como ele? Agiriam como se se achasse muito importantes? A ideia imediatamente a repulsou.

"Posso te ajudar?", Rin inquiriu lentamente, lembrando-se de que ela não deveria saber quem ele era ou por que tinha vindo. "Temo que o Sr. Taishou fique longe de casa por um tempo".

"Rin?", a voz de Narak riu com familiaridade. "Sango não me disse que você era tão adorável quanto os seus retratos. Eu sou seu noivo, Narak".

"Oh, claro!", Rin esguichou com cortesia forçada. "Como você me achou?".

"Quando se é tão diligente quanto eu, achasse um modo", ele disse suavemente.

"Certo", Rin se permitiu falar lentamente. Ela tentou não deixar sua repugnância aparecer. O charme dele escoava de seu corpo como uma serpente. Não, ela pensou, isso não era justo com as serpentes.

"Eu não estava ciente de que você havia recebido um retrato meu".

"Oh, eu peguei um de seus pequenos tolos romances femininos. Ou melhor, eu fiz a minha secretária fazer isto". Narak sorriu enquanto colocava o braço no dela.

Tolos, o quê! Rin fumegou enquanto ele começou a levá-la para a casa. A boca ficou aberta, muda.

"Vamos pegar seus pertences para que possamos ir", ele declarou com firmeza. "Não posso acreditar que você realmente goste de ficar aqui. Que horrível deve ter sido ficar presa!".

Rin ficou pensando na presunção dele. Ela não o havia convidado para entrar na casa nem tinha se oferecido para partir com ele. "Devemos ver se o seu piloto gostaria de café?".

"Não", Narak começou perplexo antes de sorrir, como se estivesse descobrindo uma excentricidade deliciosa em sua noiva. "Não ficaremos aqui por muito tempo. Afinal, estou aqui para te salvar desta terrível, ah, devemos dizer… retirada agradável. Sem dúvida você vai querer ir a algum lugar e relaxar depois de ter ficado presa na neve deste solo improdutivo. Devo dizer que fiquei bastante enervado quando descobri que você estava presa. Como deve ter sido terrível para você".

"Eu gosto daqui. Estava pensando em comprar um lugar nas montanhas", Rin respondeu com os lábios apertados.

"Oh, fui advertido de como os escritores podem ser sentimentais. Sem dúvida a extravagância passará assim que você estiver ao redor da sociedade novamente. Acho que depois da formalidade iminente, devíamos comprar uma casa na zona rural da Suíça - se você insistir em ficar nas montanhas". Narak sorriu e tocou em sua bochecha brevemente antes de entrar na casa de Sesshoumaru. Por sobre o ombro, ele disse, "mas não vamos discutir sobre isto até que eu te leve a minha estância termal. Sem dúvida uma boa massagem e imersão com algas marinhas vão aliviar a sua mente".

Rin tentou não recuar. Ela se perguntou o que teria achado deste homem se ela não tivesse encontrado Sesshoumaru antes. Ela o julgaria tão mal? Seu tom condescendente a incomodaria tão drasticamente? Todos os homens no círculo social dela agiam desse modo? As respostas ressoavam em seu cérebro com um sonoro, sim!

"Bem, eu não posso partir daqui agora mesmo". Rin se apressou a dizer enquanto Narak a seguia. Ela ficou apavorada enquanto se lembrava do plano dele. "Tenho muito trabalho que ainda precisa ser feito. Talvez você devesse ir na frente".

"Rin, querida, depois que nós estivermos casados, não haverá nenhuma razão para você trabalhar. Se você está preocupada com o adiantamento que eles te deram, nós simplesmente o devolveremos". Narak acenou pelo ar, desconsiderando o protesto dela.

"Mas eu gosto de trabalhar". Rin tentou não agir tão afrontada quanto se sentia. "E não tenho nenhuma intenção de parar".

"Sim, bem". O nariz longo de Narak rapidamente cresceu com irritação. Era óbvio que ele tinha dúvidas quanto a sua esposa estando empregada. Ele estremeceu com a absoluta humilhação antes de ondular a mão como faria para dispensar um empregado.

Rin fechou os olhos enquanto Narak dava um passo em direção a ela. Ela se forçou a pensar sobre todas as pessoas cujas vidas seriam afetadas pelas vontades de seu pai. Ela se lembrou dos conselhos de Sango de manter Narak na reserva no caso de ela não conseguir achar um substituto a tempo.

"Não vamos brigar". Rin deu a ele um pequeno sorriso. Ela o viu olhando para seus lábios e tragando com a boca seca. Ele iria beijá-la. Rin congelou, forçando-se a ficar quieta. Fechando os olhos, ela tragou, fazendo seu melhor para não vacilar.

****

Sesshoumaru viu quando Rin deu um de seus sorrisos mais encantadores para seu noivo. Ele tinha ido rapidamente ao celeiro apenas para voltar e seguir o casal até a casa. Ele não iria desistir sem brigar de alguma forma. Mas, quando ele estava de pé no umbral da porta da cozinha, ele soube que não tinha escolha além de deixá-la ir. Narak se debruçou adiante para apertar seus lábios contra os dela.

As entranhas de Sesshoumaru se apertaram e se reviraram. Seus punhos cerraram em massas duras. Rin não se afastou do homem. Ele não conseguiria aguentar ser a testemunha do momento terno entre o casal e achou que não tinha muita escolha a fazer qualquer outra coisa. Talvez o caso deles tivesse ocorrido apenas com o corpo de Rin. Ele deixou o rosto uma máscara enquanto limpava a garganta com desgosto.

Rin saltou e girou depressa para ele. Seus lábios franzidos firmemente juntos, tentando se libertar do gosto de Narak.

"Sesshoumaru, você está de volta", ela gaguejou. Ela mal podia olhar para o rosto dele.

"Sim, voltei". Sesshoumaru observou a mulher enganosa diante dele. Ele procurou qualquer rastro da mulher que ele imaginava gostar. Abruptamente, declarou, "está de partida?".

Essa não era uma pergunta mas uma ordem. Ela viu nas profundidades frias de seu olhar glacial.

"Você deve ser o editor da Rin. Ouvi muito sobre você".

Sesshoumaru girou seu olhar observador para o homem magro que permanecia possessivamente próximo a Rin. Ele anuiu com a cabeça em confusão leve, incapaz de se mover para alcançar sua mão.

Editor? Sesshoumaru fumegou.

Rin ignorou Narak, seu coração queria agarrar Sesshoumaru e nunca deixá-lo ir. E ela poderia, se ele a desse uma sugestão mínima de afeto.

"Eu sou Narak, o marido de Rin".

"Marido?", Sesshoumaru silvou sob a respiração. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e girou para Rin.

Narak se moveu para frente dela antes que ela pudesse responder. "Sim. Marido. Sou obrigado portanto a cuidar dela. Se há um meio de podermos reembolsá-los, você e seu namorado, dos problemas, por favor, não hesite em mencionar".

Namorado?!! Sesshoumaru encarou Rin. O que ela havia dito ao seu amado marido antes de ele entrar? Que tipo de jogada ela estava armando? O corpo dele ficou tenso com a afronta.

Rin se sentiu adoecer com as palavras de Narak. Mas ela não tinha nenhuma razão para negá-las. Elas seriam verdade logo. Lágrimas ameaçavam seu olhar e ela piscou para que elas não caíssem. Jogando a Sesshoumaru um olhar impotente de desculpa, ela começou a abrir a boca. Mas suas palavras foram cortadas pela voz gelada dele.

"Realmente, ela tem sido um pouco inconveniente para nós. Nós realmente gostaríamos do nosso isolamento de volta. É parte da razão pela qual nós vivemos até agora aqui nestas montanhas". Sesshoumaru respirou fundo, apenas começando a se sentir correto. "Posso ajudá-los até o helicóptero?".

"Ah, esplêndido". Narak girou e sorriu para Rin. Ele ergueu uma mão possessiva até sua bochecha congelada. Ela não encontrou o olhar dele. Ele nem notou. "Então seu trabalho aqui acabou, preciosa. Sem dúvida seu editor pode perceber que seja lá o que a estava preocupando você precisar terminar".

Sesshoumaru se encolheu com o nome carinhoso que saiu tão facilmente dos lábios do homem. Não era possível que Rin tivesse encontrado o homem diante dela apenas agora. Sem dúvida ela já estava casada com ele antes do acidente e não queria contar ao seu marido real sobre isto.

"Sr. Taishou". Narak não ofereceu a mão ao anfitrião descortês novamente. "Foi um prazer. Rin, pegue suas coisas. Nós devemos voltar para Vegas amanhã".

"Mas eu tenho que ir para Nova Iorque primeiro", Rin disse distraída. Seus olhos suplicavam silenciosamente para Sesshoumaru. Ele olhava fixa e friamente de volta. Fraca, ela disse, "eu deveria ter uma reunião com Sango".

"Nós discutiremos sobre isso no helicóptero". Narak pôs uma mão nas costas dela e começou a levá-la até a porta.

"Narak", Rin deu uma olhada para seu noivo. Tentando não chorar, ela tragou, "vá em frente. Eu apenas tenho que pegar uma bolsa".

Narak concordou com a cabeça e fez seu caminho para aguardá-la no helicóptero. Rin assistiu enquanto ele aguardava na porta e esperava que o piloto a abrisse para ele. O piloto teve que sair de sua cadeira e dar a volto em torno do helicóptero para que Narak entrasse.

Sacudindo a cabeça com a exibição ostentosa, Rin lentamente girou seu sorriso triste para Sesshoumaru. "Você acredita-"

"O quê?", Sesshoumaru interrompeu sombriamente. Suas sobrancelhas estavam enrugadas em uma linha severa. "Acreditar que você teve a audácia de mentir para mim? Mas, por que eu deveria estar tão ofendido por isto? Você obviamente mente para o seu marido com bastante regularidade. Mas, o que a minha opinião importa? Eu fui apenas uma companhia para as noites".

O sorriso dela enfraqueceu. Sua boca se abriu com surpresa e afronta. Ela esperava que talvezSesshoumaruachasse a atitude de Narak tão divertida quanto ela tinha. Não havia nenhum modo de ela se casar com o homem agora que o havia conhecido. Ela apenas teria que contestar o testamento. Sango havia dito a ela que era uma possibilidade vaga. Porém, era uma chance que ela teria que arriscar. Ela se perguntou se as pessoas cujos trabalhos estavam em perigo se sentiam do mesmo modo.

"Acho que estava certo da minha primeira impressão sobre você", ele silvou. "Você pode não ser paga, mas ainda assim é uma prostituta".

Rin sentiu seu coração cair do peito e se partir no chão. Seu rosto empalideceu. Uma grande confusão enchia seus olhos com lágrimas.

"Vejo que você não tem nada a dizer para se defender". Sesshoumaru se afastou dela com desgosto. Furiosamente, atirou, "pegue suas bolsas e parta".

"Mas", Rin começou. Ela viu pelo rosto dele que ele havia terminado. A dor era insuportável, queimava seu nariz, enchendo seus olhos. Sua barriga se remexeu até que ela achou que estava morrendo. Ela queria gritar de dor, mas não podia fazer som. Não havia nada que ela pudesse dizer para ajeitar as coisas. Mesmo que tivesse sido Sango quem havia mentido para Narak, Rin sabia que ela ainda tinha culpa por tê-lo deixado acreditar nas mentiras. Com um buraco se formando em seu estômago, ela apertou os olhos com força e disse fracamente, "sim, Sesshoumaru. Eu irei".

Ela ouviu as palavras humilhadas saírem de sua garganta e soube que era o único adeus que ele permitiria que ela dissesse. Olhando para seu rosto bonito, ela estremeceu. Suas feições estavam endurecidas em uma máscara insensível, seus olhos a encaravam até que ela podia sentir seu ódio em cada poro. A dor sufocou as palavras, fazendo seus membros se debilitarem com a necessidade de gritar contra as injustiças de seu mundo. Rin escondeu as lágrimas enquanto corria depressa para seu quarto. Ela agarrou sua bolsa, sem querer dar importância a dor que sentia no peito. Ofegando, seu coração se recusou a bater.

Quando ela saiu do quarto, ele havia ido embora. Sem adeus, nem mesmo um último olhar. Ele se foi. Rin não se preocupou em chamá-lo. Ela sabia que seria inútil. Ele era um homem muito orgulhoso para se misturar com os negócios dela. Ela tinha sido uma boba em sonhar que poderia ser diferente.

Vendo o rosto impaciente de Narak através da janela do helicóptero, ela soube que nunca iria querer se casar com ele. Mas se ela não podia ter Sesshoumaru, isso importava? O que era a sua infelicidade comparada com a vida de tantas pessoas? A cada passo que dava, ouvia o ranger da neve sob suas botas. O calçado estava começando a amaciar.

"Obrigada, papai", ela disse sarcasticamente para a brisa leve desejando que ele ouvisse de tão próximo do céu. Rin tentou sorrir enquanto abordava o helicóptero, mas seu coração não se sentia com vontade. Seus olhos estavam entorpecidos e ela sabia que nunca mais poderia ser feliz novamente.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Onze

"Narak está com você?", Sango olhou vagamente para fora de seu apartamento chique. O cheiro forte de seu perfume francês era uma mudança agradável para os últimos quarenta minutos no táxi fedorento que Rin tinha suportado.

"Não. Ainda bem". Rin passou por Sango. Ela deixou sua bolsa no chão e se sentou no sofá caro e altamente confortável. "De onde raios você o desencavou?".

"Sim", Sango demorou. "Não foi uma das minhas melhores realizações".

Rin riu ironicamente de acordo, incapaz de fazer muito mais.

Sango suspirou enquanto tomava uma cadeira em frente à amiga. Ela cruzou as pernas e apertou o cinto de sua bata de seda. Alcançando um pente, ela o passou em seu cabelo molhado e enrolado. "Foi tão terrível assim?".

"Você quer dizer a fala excessiva dele sobre seu tópico favorito? Ou o fato de que seu tópico favorito era ele mesmo?", Rin respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Ela se debruçou para trás no sofá. Ela estava apenas contente por ter se libertado de ambos os homens agora mesmo.

"A maioria dos homens são assim Rin. Você apenas não tinha saído o suficiente com eles para descobrir isto". Sango suspirou. "Café?".

"Não". Rin manteve os olhos fechados. "Posso dormir aqui hoje à noite? Acho que Narak sabe onde eu moro e eu não o quero lá esperando por mim. Ele poderia tentar redecorar o local".

"Sim, certo", Sango permitiu. "Mas eu não dei a ele o seu endereço".

"Eu sei. Eu fiz. Foi o único modo que eu pude conseguir que ele concordasse em me deixar vir para cá sozinha. Sem dúvida ele estará lá quando eu chegar em casa. Talvez eu nunca irei para casa". Rin riu de forma infantil com o pensamento. "Você acha que ele notaria?".

"Honestamente, não pode ter sido tão ruim assim". Sango agitou a cabeça. Rin, sendo uma escritora, era sempre um pouco dramática.

"Ei, eu não fui uma párea social. Apenas porque eu não saí por algum tempo não significa que eu não saiba como os homens são. Eu escrevo sobre eles todos os dias". Rin abriu um olho e deu a amiga uma expressão tardiamente sarcástica.

"Não, você escreve sobre homens imaginários. Há uma grande diferença. Você escreve sobre o perdedor que não paga o sustento da criança. Ou o cafetão que abusa de suas vagabas". Sango riu quando Rin enrugou o rosto com desgosto.

"Eu nunca escrevi uma palavra sobre um cafetão. Mas acho que isso acontecerá no meu próximo livro". Rin abriu os olhos por um tempo, mas apenas para revirá-los para a amiga. Sarcasticamente, murmurou, "obrigada".

"Por favor", Sango atirou de volta, com o mesmo tom. "Os homens nos seus livros são do jeito como você quer que sejam. As pessoas não são assim. Elas são impossíveis de se predizer e nem sempre recebem o que merecem. Além disso, eu não sairia com qualquer um dos homens que você escreve. Se eu quisesse umas boas pancadas, entraria em uma academia de kickboxing".

"Talvez você devesse dizer a Narak que eu tenho o histórico de bater nos meus homens. Isso deve fazê-lo mudar de ideia". Rin deu um sorriso cínico. "Acho que posso usá-lo".

Sango fez uma careta. Rin não viu.

"Sango, Narak apenas não é", Rin pausou tentando achar a frase certa. Então, carente de qualquer coisa melhor, murmurou desanimadamente, "o cara certo".

"O cara certo?", Sango atirou de volta com autoridade. "Deixe-me te dizer algo sobre isso. O cara certo nem sempre diz a coisa certa ou ri quando deveria, ou te dá suporte quando deveria. Ele não é bonito. Não está em nenhum lugar próximo de ser o Príncipe Encantado. O cara certo é apenas um homem - um homem com o qual você se entende um pouco melhor do que o resto. E às vezes, ele é o homem disposto a se casar com você para cumprir as cláusulas do testamento de seu pai".

"Eu sei de tudo isso", Rin respondeu, mas não concordava. A perspectiva de sua amiga era muito depressiva para se aceitar. "Mas eu não acho que esse homem seja Narak. Deve haver outra pessoa. Deve haver um jeito de fazer Narak ir embora".

"Você está certa de que quer que ele mude de ideia? Algo mais aconteceu entre você e Sesshoumaru?", os olhos de Sango ficaram cheios de esperança. "Caso sim, você pode acabar com Narak. Ele pode ficar louco, mas se ele tentar ir ao júri, nós apenas mostraremos ao mundo o quão feliz você e Sesshoumaru são. Será apenas um pequeno pesadelo de relações públicas por este lado. E talvez impulsionará as vendas do livro, controvérsias sempre fazem isso".

"Como você pode falar de relações pessoais com tal cinismo e então ser tão otimista sobre esta?", Rin riu sem entusiasmo. A dor em seu peito não havia diminuído desde sua partida de Montana. O rosto dele estava permanentemente pintado na sua mente. Ele achava que ela era uma prostituta. Ela queria vomitar. Rin deu as costas para a amiga e se enrolou como uma bola.

"Dificilmente", Sango suspirou. "Isso significa que você não resolveu as coisas com ele?".

"Não. Acredito que as palavras dele na minha partida foram algo com o efeito de me fazer sair da casa dele – na hora". Rin deu uma respiração funda, rota. Seu nariz estava queimado com a necessidade de chorar. Ela sentiu as lagrimas se formando enquanto se lembrava de suas palavras. Ele tinha estado tão bravo e não apenas isto, ele tinha estado tão desapontado.

"Certo. Esqueça-o. Nós acharemos outra pessoa - se não Narak, outro qualquer". O tom de Sango se tornou profissional. "Quantos sabem realmente sobre o homem que vão se casar? Nós podemos achar um marido para você. Do modo que eu vejo, há cinquenta por dento de chance. E eu escreverei um acordo pré-nupcial tão selado, tão firme… bem, você pegou a ideia".

Rin não queria pensar sobre isto, mas ela realmente não tinha nenhuma escolha. O tempo estava correndo.

"Vamos do começo. Onde estão os documentos de divórcio?", Sango esticou a mão. "Eu o farei em primeiro lugar. Tenho um juiz que me deve um favor".

"Oh, não, eu me esqueci. Eu esqueci o meu laptop, e todas as minhas anotações. Não posso acreditar nisto!", Rin deu um salto. "Eu não o fiz assinar. Ele estava tão bravo comigo. Narak disse a ele que nós éramos casados e Sesshoumaru deve ter pensado que eu estava enganando o meu marido com ele".

"O quê?", Sango devolveu com descrença. Ela acreditava muito em 'primeiro o trabalho, depois a diversão'. "Você estava na casa dele por tanto tempo e os papéis não foram assinados?".

"Eu sei", Rin suspirou com abatimento. O tempo passou tão rápido, na maior parte dele, foi a época mais querida da minha vida.

"Como eu pude ser tão tola? Você realmente está apaixonada por ele. E não apenas amor mas amor e sexo. O amor mesmo, a coisa real". Sango agitou seus cabelos úmidos em confusão.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isto. Ele não se importa comigo. De fato, acho que abominar pode ser um termo mais apropriado – ou melhor ainda, desgosto". Rin respirou fundo. Ela apertou a têmpora para parar a pulsação. "Há algum modo de me divorciar dele sem voltar para pegar os documentos?".

"Não, não com o tempo que temos sobrando".

"Então você terá que fazer isto por mim. Você terá que voltar lá para mim. Por favor, como minha amiga", Rin implorou.

"Não, como sua amiga eu acho que você deveria ir lá fazer isto. Vá até ele. Tente consertar as coisas. Eu ainda acho que se você ficasse com ele seria a solução mais fácil para esta bagunça. Você teria um marido que seria ótimo para os propósitos de procriação. E nós podemos controlar Narak.

"Então vá como minha advogada paga. Eu não quero vê-lo. Nunca mais", Rin mentiu.

"Algo mais está te aborrecendo?", Sango perguntou. "Você não parece nada bem. Está doente?".

"Sim, acho que estou com gripe. Eu não levei as melhores roupas comigo para o clima da montanha". Rin balançou a mão dispensando a pergunta, pensando sobre a pequena guerra deles na neve. "Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de pensar sobre isto agora. Eu posso passar os próximos dez anos da minha vida de casada doente".

Sango anuiu com a cabeça. Ela tinha que concordar que elas tinham pouco tempo. "Certo, eu pegarei os documentos para você. Terá que esperar por dois dias. Nesse meio tempo você terá que decidir se casará com Narak ou se com alguém de fora".

"Narak me disse que eu terei que largar a minha carreira depois que nós nos casarmos. Ele disse que a esposa dele não tem que trabalhar". Rin riu zombeteiramente. "E ele precisou da ajuda do piloto para entrar no helicóptero. Ele não pôde abrir nem a própria porta".

Sango agitou a cabeça. "Eu sei, e já te disse que sinto muito. É isso que você consegue quando escolhe um marido através de uma pilha de relatórios financeiros".

"Como minha advogada, acha que eu deveria casar com Narak?", Rin suspirou. "Isto é o melhor que tenho?".

"Como sua advogada, mantenha-o na reserva". Sango levantou-se e se moveu para colocar uma mão sobre o ombro de Rin. Ela se debruçou para apertar a mão na parte de trás da cabeça de Rin. Ela estava bastante quente. "Como sua amiga, não sei o que dizer a você".

"Eu sei, Sango, deixei de compreender a situação toda há meses". Rin fechou os olhos enquanto agitava a cabeça. "Não entendo por que o meu pai seria tão inflexível assim. Ele foi a pessoa que me fazia trabalhar duro - e viajar o tempo todo, indo de sessão de autógrafo a excursão. Por essa razão que eu nunca tive uma relação significativa. Nenhum homem acreditava que eu seria fiel quando partia. E que homem esperaria três meses por uma mulher que mal conhecia? Era impossível e assim eu parei de tentar".

"Rin", Sango começou com um suspiro frustrado. E franziu os lábios firmemente juntos. Não havia nada mais que ela pudesse dizer.

****

"O quê?", a voz do vovô se expandiu e falhou através do locutor velho. Sesshoumaru tentou ouvir as palavras cortadas, "como… raios… ela… sua… esposa… você diz que ela se foi".

"Vovô, a voz está falhando", Sesshoumaru devolveu apertando um botão, "não consigo te ouvir".

Por um momento houve um silêncio com chiados. Sesshoumaru fez careta enquanto a voz vibrava através da caixa.

"Eu disse, o que você quer dizer com ela se foi?".

Sesshoumaru franziu com a irritação na voz do homem idoso. Ele sabia que sua avó estaria de pé logo atrás do avô escutando cada palavra. Com um suspiro, ele respondeu, "vovô, ela tem dois maridos. Seu verdadeiro marido veio e a levou".

"Verdadeiro marido?", a voz chocada da avó revelou sua presença. Sesshoumaru riu sem achar graça.

"Sim, vovó", ele respondeu. "Nosso casamento era um engano".

"Eu nunca", a voz da avó começou a erguer em afronta antes de o som parar. Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. Ele sabia que o avô havia colocado o dedo no botão para que assim ele não os ouvisse discutindo.

Quando o som voltou, Vovô disse, "Kaede, quieta. Você não está falando daquele cara rico que estava aqui procurando por ela não é, filho?".

"Narak", Kaede disse cooperando.

"Sim, sim, Narak". Vovô afirmou para aquietar sua esposa.

"Sim, Vovô, ele mesmo", Sesshoumaru disse com um firme aperto no botão. "Ele é o marido da Rin. Ele veio num helicóptero para salvá-la. Ela tinha dito a ele que eu era seu editor".

Sesshoumaru recusou a dizer aos avós o que mais ela havia dito sobre ele. Com uma carranca profunda embutido em sua sobrancelha, ele rosnou, "namorado uma ova".

"O quê?", Vovô gritou.

"Nada", Sesshoumaru disse de volta com um sorriso juvenil maldoso.

"Oh", Vovô começou.

"Aqui, dê isso aqui para mim".

Sesshoumaru escutava. Havia uma luta pelo comunicador no outro lado. Ele agitou a cabeça com um sorriso. Seus avós finalmente tinham respondido ao seu chamado, apesar de ele ter tentado todos os dias desde a avalanche.

"Ei, filho, é a vovó", Kaede disse desnecessariamente. "Narak não pode ser marido dela".

Sesshoumaru congelou. O sorriso de diversão em seus lábios começou a virar uma linha ao ouvir que a disputa de seus avós havia enfraquecido. Seu coração parou.

"Sesshoumaru", Kaede inquiriu quando o neto não respondeu.

"Sim, estou aqui", ele declarou. "O que você quer dizer com ele não é marido dela?".

"Esse Narak esteve aqui em Miner's Cove há alguns dias. Ele estava aqui com a advogada de Nova Iorque".

"Essa advogada é amiga de Rin", Sesshoumaru clarificou.

"Bem, este Narak, ele ficou perguntando, fazendo muitas perguntas que um homem casado não deveria fazer sobre a própria esposa". Kaede silenciou o marido quando ele a tentou interromper. "Ninguém exceto Kagura disse a ele qualquer coisa".

Sesshoumaru forçou uma risada por causa da vovó, antes de dizer, "O quê? Que ela queria ir com ele?".

"Ele a levou, filho", Vovô disse. Kaede o silenciou novamente.

"Sim, Sesshoumaru, Kagura foi para Nova Iorque com ele. Ele comprou para ela uma passagem de primeira classe. Ela disse que eles iriam se casar e viver em Los Angeles". Kaede pausou. "Então ele não pode ser casado com Rin e se casar com Kagura".

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. Algo não estava certo. Que tipo de casamento era esse que Rin tinha afinal? Não era nenhuma maravilha que ela tivesse ficado mais do que feliz ao ficar presa na neve com ele. O marido dela era tão infiel quanto ela. Ele engoliu seu remorso, antes de dizer, "vovó, já pensou que talvez ele estivesse mentindo para Kagura para dormir com ela? Ou que talvez Kagura não quisesse dizer a verdade a você? Porque ela estava finalmente deixando a cantina sozinha".

"Eu o vi dar a passagem", Kaede afirmou. "Além disso, Kagura não teria nenhuma razão para mentir para mim. Eu tenho dito a ela que vá por anos".

Sesshoumaru suspirou sabendo que com a menina partindo a avó havia perdido sua única ajuda no restaurante. "Certo, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isto agora. Eu ainda estou preso na neve. Eu fui até o caminho esta manhã, parece que ainda vai demorar várias semanas até que eu possa sair daqui".

"Sim, estimo que seja isso mesmo", Vovô disse.

"Você quer que eu a contate?", Kaede ofereceu. "Posso enviar uma mensagem sua para ela".

"Não". Sesshoumaru pensou sobre os documentos de divórcio que ele tinha achado em seu quarto próximo ao laptop dela. Ele finalmente tinha se sentado e os lido. Tinham condições bastante generosas que incluíam um cheque de cinquenta mil dólares. Ela tinha se esquecido de pegá-los quando partiu. Com uma confiança que não sentia, reivindicou, "eu a verei logo".

"Certo, filho". O vovô tomou o pedaço da torta da mão da esposa. Ela não discutiu, enquanto ele perguntava, "como você está de suprimentos?".

"Sim, estou bem", Sesshoumaru respondeu, se levantando da cadeira. Inclinando sobre a mesa, ele disse, "eu te contatarei em alguns dias, aí fora".

"Certo, filho", Vovô repetido. "Aqui fora".

Sesshoumaru desligou o walkie-talkie. De pé, ele franziu o cenho. Não fazia sentido. Rin tinha dito a verdade a ele desde o início? Ou Narak era realmente o marido do qual ela estava tentando manter a verdade de suas indiscrições? Sesshoumaru queria acreditar nela. Ele tinha ficado tão bravo no dia em que ela partira. Mas e se ela não tivesse mentido? E então, novamente, e se ela tivesse?

Sacudindo a cabeça, ele cruzou a casa para a guarida. A casa parecia tão vazia sem ela. O isolamento nunca o havia aborrecido antes. Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. Indo até a estante, ele puxou um livro de seu lugar ordenado. Olhando para a capa, e leu as palavras finamente gravadas, "As Cinzas de Littleton por Rin Masters".

Virando a capa dura, ele endureceu quando viu o rosto dela sorrindo amplamente. Era um retrato antigo, seu cabelo estava mais curto e ela estava sentada em uma cadeira de escritório com um gato branco peludo no colo. Sesshoumaru sorriu quando notou os olhos azuis claro do gato que eram ligeiramente estrábicos. Passando o dedo acima da linha lisa da bochecha, ele suspirou para a fotografia. Antes ele tinha se importado pouco com o retrato, escolhendo em vez de olhá-lo, ler o romance. Agora ele se perguntou como poderia ter resistido a olhar a mulher bonita na capa brilhante.

Carregando o livro, ele voltou para seu sofá e se sentou na frente do fogo. Ele olhou fixamente para o rosto brilhante dela por um longo momento antes de se inclinar para trás e abrir o livro.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Doze

Rin caminhou desesperadamente pelo cassino brilhante, pelas filas infinitas de caças-níqueis e mesas de vinte-e-um. Seu passo largo estava orgulhoso enquanto erguia a cabeça bem alto no ar. Ela passou por uma garçonete que oferecia bebidas sem um segundo olhar. Hoje, ela se encontraria com Narak. E ela faria isto completamente sóbria para que não houvesse nenhum engano. Alisando a jaqueta preta de seu terninho finamente cortado sobre a saia, ela escondeu a carranca. Deixando o rosto em uma máscara em branco.

"Rin! Rin Taishou! Que mundo pequeno!".

Rin congelou em confusão com a voz excitada. Parando, ela procurou. Vendo uma mulher que vinha diretamente na direção dela, ela sorriu ligeiramente. Então, quando o reconhecimento caiu, articulou, "Kagura? De Miner's Cove? O que você está fazendo aqui?".

"Eu deixei Miner's Cove", Kagura afirmou com um sorriso contente. O cabelo estava preso na nuca de um modo macio e lustroso. Sua maquilagem era suave e suas roupas pareciam de muito boa qualidade, mas não demasiadamente caras. "E eu nunca mais vou voltar".

"Bem, o que você está fazendo em Vegas?", Rin questionou. Por um momento seu coração parou. Ela deu uma olhada pelo cassino procurando por Sesshoumaru. Ela não podia vê-lo.

"Eu vim para me ajeitar com um marido rico", a mulher disse sem embaraço. "E percebi que Vegas seria o lugar perfeito".

"Bom para você, Kagura", Rin disse, mas não estava certa de que queria dizer isto. Então, com um sorriso cortês, articulou, "sinto muito, mas tenho que ir. Espero que tudo dê certo para você".

"Estou certa de que irá", a mulher murmurou. Kagura abriu a bolsa para retirar uma goma de mascar. Jogando-o na boca, ela acenou para uma garçonete para ordenar uma bebida. Um sorriso fácil como o de um gato surgiu em seus lábios. Então, girando, ela viu Rin ir embora.

****

Rin parou antes de bater. Ela esperou pacientemente enquanto ouvia Narak ir até a porta. Abrindo-a, ele desviou a vista com surpresa. Usava uma toalha enrolada em torno da cintura e seu cabelo molhado estava penteado para trás.

Segurando a porta com a mão, ele atirou, "Rin, o que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo? Pensei que o casamento estava acertado para hoje à noite".

"Está", Rin respondeu. "Mas eu vim para falar com você sobre o testamento. Há algo que eu preciso discutir com você".

"Isso não pode esperar?", Narak inquiriu. Ele puxou a toalha para sua cintura lisa par impedi-la de cair. Sorrindo ampla e astutamente, ele declarou, "não estou nem vestido".

"Certo", Rin murmurou. Seu estado meio nu não tinha nenhum efeito sobre ela. Com uma carranca, ela perguntou, "você pode me encontrar no andar de baixo no lounge?".

"Ah, sim, certo". Narak começou a fechar a porta. Antes de a porta fechar a distância toda, ele articulou, "descerei em quinze minutos".

"Certo", veio a resposta firme.

Narak assistiu-a partir através de uma abertura leve antes de girar ao redor para a cama. Uma mulher esbelta estava com as nádegas curvadas para o ar. Sua pele escura e seus cabelos pretos como penas de corvo refletiam no espelho do teto para dar uma visão ampla a Narak de sua forma nua. Ela ligeiramente separou as pernas em convite quando notou sua atenção. Com um sorriso indecente que dizia 'venha cá', ela curvou a cabeça para que ele se juntasse a ela. Lambendo os lábios em prazer astuto, ele teve que agitar a cabeça, negando a prostituta nua.

"Eu não posso, Maria", ele rosnou. "Preciso que você vá".

"Oh, não", Maria lamentou. Sua voz era espessa. Ela imergiu o dedo na boca para chupá-lo suavemente antes de movê-lo para tocar seu seio. Ela ligeiramente circulou a ponta molhada sobre o mamilo escuro. Imediatamente, o cume enrijeceu. Ela gemeu e abriu bastante as pernas. "Você não pode me deixar".

Narak rosnou, gostando da apelação barata da prostituta. Ele nem se importava que seu nome provavelmente não fosse Maria. Sua região inferior se apertou com a estimulação imediata. Ele ergueu a toalha para revelar seu membro pronto. Maria deu uma risadinha excitada e moveu seus peitos sedutoramente diante dele. "Tenho negócios a fazer. Mas escute, quero que você mantenha a noite de amanhã em aberto. E tenha aquela sua amiga pronta, aquela com as tetas grandes".

"Quê, mas e eu? Você vai largar a sua pequena Maria toda quente para você?", a prostituta perguntou com um olhar luxurioso para a virilha do homem. Com uma choradeira insistente, implorou, "vamos lá. Eu te deixarei fazer como gosta, seu sujo".

Narak gemeu quando a mulher girou seu traseiro bronzeado para ele e separou as nádegas. Sem protesto adicional ele puxou a toalha da cintura e pulou de volta para a cama coberta de seda.

****

Rin suspirou. Tomando um gole de sua água com limão, ela olhou para seu relógio. Narak estava dez minutos atrasado. Enquanto outra garçonete tentava abordá-la com uma bandeja carregada com álcool, ela ergueu a mão em negação. A mulher rechonchuda se virou com um beicinho mas logo girou para outro cliente que aceitou seus oferecimentos.

Rin olhou o lounge superfino. Até o bar tinha caça níqueis. Ela escolheu uma mesa privada nos fundos, longe do barulho do salão principal. Franzindo o cenho, ela ergueu o pulso para olhar seu relógio novamente. Mas, antes que ela pudesse verificar a hora, viu Narak na entrada. Ele parou a menina rechonchuda com a bandeja para ordenar uma bebida. Então, observando o lounge para achar a noiva, ele movimentou a cabeça em sua direção.

Rin educadamente de pé o aguardava na mesa. Quando ele se sentou na frente dela, ela sorriu.

"Certo, sobre o que é tudo isso?", Narak inquiriu agradavelmente. A garçonete trouxe a bebida. Do bolso do casaco, ele retirou uma conta e a deixou na bandeja.

Quando ela se foi, Rin disse, "preciso examinar cuidadosamente alguns detalhes do testamento. Eu queria ter certeza de que você ainda quer seguir com isso".

"Claro que quero", Narak respondeu, como se tivesse sido afrontado.

"Bem", Rin tentou forçar um sorriso e falhou. Tomando um gole da água, ela disse, "não são muitas as pessoas que gostariam das condições".

"Condições?", Narak inquiriu com um leve arquear de sua sobrancelha. Ele deu uma golada no uísque. "Você quer dizer o fato de que nós teremos uma criança nos primeiros dois anos? Eu já sei de uma boa escola particular para qual nós poderemos mandá-lo quando ele fizer cinco. E antes disso, nós poderemos contratar uma babá. Não há nenhuma razão para se incomodar com isto. Meus pais mal perderam seu tempo em me criar e eu me saí bem".

Rin tragou com desgosto. "Certo, isto também. Mas eu tenho que continuar trabalhando. É uma estipulação. Tive a impressão de que você não queria que eu trabalhasse depois de hoje à noite, mas tenho que fazer. Se não o fizer, nós não conseguiremos nenhum dinheiro".

"Oh", Narak murmurou. Então, pensando que sua esposa poderia ficar muito tempo em excursões por causa dos livros e tal, sorriu amavelmente. Mentindo, ele disse, "eu apenas queria dizer que você não teria que trabalhar. Mas, se for o que você quer, eu te sustentarei".

"Que amável de sua parte", Rin disse por entre os dentes. E estreitou os olhos em pequenas brechas. Narak não notou. Com um sorriso começando a se formar, ela disse, "mas, há mais".

"O que quer que seja, estou certo de que nós podemos achar um jeito de fazer dar certo", ele disse. Erguendo o copo, ele ordenou outra bebida antes de sua primeira ter acabado.

"Sei que você está certo", Rin respondeu. Inclinando para trás em sua cadeira, ela esperou que a garçonete retornasse.

****

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Rin? Pensei que você havia mudado de ideia", A pronúncia indistinta e embriagada de Narak saiu da entrada do quarto. Seu terno estava ligeiramente amassado e ele indecisamente baixou as mangas. Deu uma olhada para a cama atrás, e acenou para a mulher de cabelo vermelho fora de visão com um gesto. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela atirou um olhar desafiante.

A prostituta correu sonoramente para o banheiro. Voltando para o corredor, ele olhou para a figura coberta que caladamente oferecia a mão para ele. Semicerrando os olhos, ele olhou fixamente para seus dedos trêmulos antes de levá-los aos próprios olhos. Ele deu uma respiração funda e irritada, "está na hora do casamento?".

"Sim, Narak, está na hora. Vamos, tenho uma garrafa de uísque na limusine para nós. Acho que vamos precisar dela".


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Treze

Rin franziu o cenho enquanto fechava a última de suas malas. Dando uma última olhada ao redor de seu quarto em Nova Iorque, ela suspirou pensando. Pela janela ela viu um gato vira-lata andar na escada de incêndio do prédio. Ela o viu pular para uma estrada de ferro antes de sair correndo apressado.

Rin respirou fundo e deixou o ar sair lentamente. Vendo uma meia no chão limpo, ela se curvou para pega-la e jogou-a em uma cesta de roupa para lavar. Depois que voltasse, ela limparia seu apartamento inteiro até que brilhasse. Ela tristemente pensou em Sesshoumaru e seu chalé. Então, de acordo com sua vaidade, ela ergueu a tampa de seu estojo de maquilagem e às pressas a associou com várias garrafas pequenas de perfume, um batom extra e sua lixa de unha.

Pegando o estojo em uma mão, ela ergueu a mala de sua cama com a outra mão. Ela as levou para a sala de estar e as deixou perto da porta. Por dentro, se sentia morta. A viagem a Vegas tinha saído exatamente como ela tinha planejado. Narak tinha sido previsível. Agitando a cabeça, ela se recusou a pensar sobre isto. Estava terminado.

Vagando pela cozinha, ela parou na caixa que havia deixado sobre o balcão. Ela abriu a tampa e olhou seu conteúdo. Indecisamente, retirou suas notas de pesquisas. Sango a tinha pegado em Montana. Colocando as notas na pasta, ela as levou para colocá-las junto com o resto de sua bagagem. Voltando à caixa, jogou fora o recipiente vazio.

Rin olhou fixamente para o pacote descartado, tentando não chorar. Era duro. Ela sentiu um soluço se reunir em seu peito enquanto pensava em Sesshoumaru. Kagura poderia ter desejado sair de Miner's Cove, mas Rin queria passar o resto de sua vida lá.

Ela sentia falta do abrigo da montanha. A cidade apenas parecia ruidosa e irritante agora que ela havia voltado. Antes, o cheiro das ruas nunca a havia aborrecido. Agora ela tinha desejo de ar fresco e limpo, de um monte de neve e o odor forte da lenha em chamas em uma lareira. Seu corpo ansiava por todas as vezes e lugares que ela nunca tinha feito amor com Sesshoumaru na montanha. O abraço dele ainda queimava sua pele, marcando-a como uma brasa e para sempre a arruinaria para o toque de outro homem.

Sacudindo a cabeça para sair do transe compassivo, ela olhou para as passagens de avião. Abrindo-as, olhou o carimbo forte.

"Suíça", ela murmurou, "primeira classe, sem escalas".

Vendo a bolsa, ela a puxou e colocou a passagem do lado de dentro. Então, pausando, retirou um pedaço amassado de papel. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ela o desdobrava. Era sua certidão de casamento com Sesshoumaru. Ela sabia que deveria jogá-la no lixo ou colocá-la em um arquivo ou algum lugar em que ninguém a visse. Vendo os traços firmes de sua caligrafia precisa, ela sorriu com a memória. Era limpa e ordena como todo o resto dele.

Indo à pasta, ela a revolveu até que achou os documentos do divórcio. A assinatura dele se distinguia corajosamente, combinando com o certificado de casamento perfeitamente. Dobrando-os juntos, ela os colocou no lugar.

"Já vou", ela gritou quando a campainha tocou. Dando alguns passos para a porta, ela a abriu. Vendo Sango, ela sorriu e acenou.

Sango olhou para as malas cansadamente enquanto as circundava. "Você já empacotou tudo?".

"Sim, vou hoje à noite". Rin voltou para a cozinha para pegar sua bolsa. Deixando-a ao lado da bagagem, ela fez um gesto indicando a Sango a sala de estar.

"Uau, você contratou uma empregada?", Sango perguntou com assombro na medida em que olhava.

Rin riu estranhamente, "não, eu finalmente arrumei".

"Arrumou?", Sango atirou com ceticismo. "Eu diria que você gastou quase dez horas neste lugar. Eu nunca o vi tão limpo".

"Uh, obrigada", Rin murmurou, enquanto revirava os olhos. "Eu peguei o hábito quando estive em Mont…"

De repente, Rin parou. Sango girou para ela e franziu o cenho. Os olhos azuis de Rin estavam cheios com dor e ela os fechou com força. Por detrás das pálpebras ela viu a forma potente do corpo nu de Sesshoumaru enquanto ele vinha em sua direção. Estremecendo, ela se virou.

"Você já tentou conversar com ele?", Sango perguntou, o tempo todo sabendo que Rin não tinha. Não havia nenhum modo de conseguir falar com ele nas montanhas.

"Não", Rin declarou. Seu tom não deixou nenhum espaço para argumentação. "E não irei. Ele foi muito claro. Ele não quer nada comigo. Se ele quisesse, teria enviado uma nota ou algo com você".

"Rin", Sango interrompeu, "ele não me conhece. Um homem assim não enviaria uma nota pessoal através de uma completa estranha. Talvez ele queira conversar com você".

"Não", Rin negou com uma sacudida firme de cabeça. "Está terminado".

"Eu não acho que tem que ser desse modo".

"Ele disse algo a você?", Rin perguntou, um pouco ávida demais. Seus olhos faiscaram com esperança por um momento antes de morrerem.

"Rin, eu sou uma das melhores advogadas no estado. Eu consigo ler jurados, juízes e testemunhas. Mas, Sesshoumaru Taishou? Eu não consegui ler porcaria nenhuma". Sango soltou um gemido frustrado. "Rin, se ele sentir por você metade do que você sente por ele, então valerá a pena tentar. Talvez você possa pensar em algo. Talvez depois-"

"Não. Não diga que talvez depois nós possamos ficar juntos. Eu não tenho condições de pensar sobre isto. Não era para ser. Eu não posso… É muito tarde para isto".

De repente, Rin começou a chorar. Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Agitando a cabeça contra a dor, ela enterrou o rosto na almofada do sofá. Batendo no material suave com frustração, ela disse furiosamente, "eu não posso pensar sobre isto. Você não sabe como me dói pensar nisto. Droga, Sango. Eu o amo. Eu amo seu sorriso, sua tranquilidade. Amo o fato de ele fazer seus próprios relógios e não os ter vendido para uma grande empresa. Amo o fato de ele comer ovos e não se importar de quantas vezes eu os tenha cozinhado para ele. E eu amo a aparência dele, seu meio sorriso sensual que ele mostra quando me quer".

Sango escutou tranquilamente. Lentamente ficou de pé. "Certo, não vou forçar nada. Apenas quero te ver feliz".

"Eu sei", a voz de Rin era rouca em sua miséria. Sentando, engoliu um soluço e girou seus olhos brilhantes para Sango. "Eu ficarei bem. Preciso apenas de um pouco de tempo para me ajustar".

"Vim para dizer adeus e boa sorte. Eu deixarei o endereço do hotel na Suíça quando você chegar lá".

"Obrigada".

"Oh, eu quase me esqueci de te dizer sobre Narak", Sango disse quando um sorriso de repente se formou em seu rosto divertido.

"O quê?", Rin inquiriu, confusa. Um sentimento de temor embrulhando seu estômago.

"Na noite que você o deixou em Vegas ele se casou com outra mulher. Acho que ele se embriagou e ela apareceu na porta dele usando um véu de casamento. Ele pensou que fosse você". Sango começou a rir tanto que teve que parar para respirar. "No dia seguinte ele me ligou no escritório me culpando por eu ter armado uma para ele. Mas eu juro que não sabia nada sobre isto. Que pena. Eu gostaria de dizer a ele que eu tinha planejado tudo".

"Quem?", Rin perguntou assombrada.

"Aquela garçonete de Miner's Cove. De alguma maneira ela o seguiu até Vegas". Sango agitou a cabeça com ironia. "Acho que a família dele o ameaçou a rejeitá-lo e sem um acordo pré-nupcial, ele está ferrado".

"Você quer dizer Kagura?", Rin agitou a cabeça, confusa. Incapaz de impedir, ela deu uma risadinha. "Acho que ela conseguiu seu marido rico afinal".

"O que você disse a ele que o fez mudar de ideia assim?", Sango perguntou quando elas tinham parado de rir por tempo o suficiente para falar.

"Eu disse a ele as outras estipulações do testamento", Rin murmurou. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas com embaraço. "Aquelas que você se esqueceu de mencionar na última alteração".

"Quais outras estipulações? Eu disse a ele tudo o que era exigido". Sango voltou para sua cadeira e se sentou. Ela estreitou o olhar em confusão.

"Oh, que ele tinha que trabalhar das nove às cinco no escritório da Cidade do Kansas durante seis dos dez anos. Você sabe que meu pai era realmente muito firme com relação ao trabalho e ele queria ter certeza de que meu marido também fosse". Rin riu antes de tentar forçar uma expressão inocente no rosto. Falhou miseravelmente. "Eu também disse que no total nós deveríamos ter pelo menos seis crianças e eles teriam que viver conosco até que fizessem dezoito anos".

Sango agitou a cabeça em surpresa. "Você é uma boa escritora Rin. Eu nunca teria pensado nisto, mas não posso acreditar que isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo pular fora. Ele parecia querer muito o dinheiro. O que mais você disse a ele? E o que você não está me contando?".

Rin tragou. Seu rosto empalideceu um pouco antes de ela olhar para Sango nos olhos. Lambendo os lábios que de repente haviam ficado secos, ela sussurrou, "estou grávida".

"O quê?", Sango se sentou reta em sua cadeira.

"Sim, descobri antes de embarcar no voo para me casar com Narak. Eu não podia me casar. Quando eu disse a ele que estava grávida com uma criança de Sesshoumaru, ele ficou louco. Eu disse a ele que se ele quisesse o dinheiro, teria que reivindicar a criança como sua e que a criança seria seu herdeiro. Acho que a vaidade masculina ganhou da cobiça e Narak e recusou a continuar. Quando eu o vi pela última vez, ele estava bebendo para se esquecer de tudo".

"Você está grávida?", Sango disse atordoada. Ela mal tinha ouvido o resto da confissão. "Um filho do Sesshoumaru?".

"Sim". Rin encolheu os ombros de modo inseguro enquanto Sango atravessava a sala para lhe dar um abraço. Murmurando através das lágrimas incertas, ela disse, "então, entenda. Eu não posso vê-lo agora mesmo. Tenho que tentar entender o que é melhor".

"Mas, e o bebê?".

"Ele é muito honrado. Com a criança, ele ficará comigo pelo bebê. Eu nunca saberei se ele gostaria de ficar comigo por mim. Então primeiro, eu vou para a Suíça falar com o advogado de papai. Eu verei se há um jeito para conseguir uma extensão do prazo, e se não houver, contestarei o testamento. Estou certa de que ele vai querer algumas condições cumpridas para que toda a sua comissão não fique presa em detalhes técnicos. Então, depois que a bagunça for endireitada, eu pensarei sobre o que fazer com Sesshoumaru. Até lá a neve deverá ter acabado o suficiente para ele sair de sua casa".

"Se não, eu mesma voarei para lá", Sango afirmou. "Não posso acreditar que você vai ter um bebê!".

"Eu também". Rin disse de modo inseguro quando Sango a puxou para outro abraço. Enquanto sua amiga a segurava, ela começou a chorar. Mas desta vez eram lágrimas cheias de esperança.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo Quatorze

Fechando a pasta sobre seu novo terninho, Rin suspirou. Estava atrasada, mas o táxi não chegaria nos próximos dez minutos. Indo ao banheiro, ela pegou um prendedor de cabelo e puxou o cabelo para a nuca. Fechando os olhos brevemente, ela bocejou. Estava atrasada, era quase meia-noite. Desejava que o aeroporto não estivesse muito ocupado e que ela pudesse fazer o check in facilmente. Então ela poderia dormir no avião.

Ela olhou para sua camiseta cinza clara e a calça jeans azul no espelho. Ela se recusava a se vestir bem para uma longa viagem através do Oceano Atlântico. Ouvindo o toque da campainha, ela franziu o cenho. O táxi estava adiantado. Indo até a porta, ela a abriu.

"Táxi?", um homem pequeno com um boné vermelho perguntou com um sotaque forte do Bronx1. O homem olhou nervosamente sobre o ombro antes de mover o queixo no ar. "Você chamou?".

"Sim, fui eu", Rin respondeu. Girando, pegou sua bolsa. "Apenas deixe-me apagar as luzes e eu estarei pronta".

"Certo", o homem murmurou. Ele olhou curiosamente para a casa dela e entrou. "Isso tudo vai, ou o quê?".

"Sim, tudo isso". Rin fez um aceno para a bagagem antes de ir apressada até o banheiro e apagar as luzes. Gritando sobre o ombro, ela disse, "levarei duas bolsas pequenas comigo".

"Como quiser, senhora", o homem gritou.

Rin andou através do corredor até a cozinha pequena. Ela apagou a luz antes de voltar para sua sala de estar. Sem olhar para cima, foi diretamente até as bolsas.

"Posso te ajudar com isto?".

Rin congelou. A voz de Sesshoumaru veio sobre seu corpo como uma gentil tempestade. Incapaz de acreditar em seus ouvidos, ela se endireitou. Sua bolsa deslizou de seu ombro até o chão com um impacto. Ela a ignorou. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando percebeu que não era um sonho. Sesshoumaru estava de pé em sua sala de estar. Ele usava um terno escuro, seu cabelo estava amarrado na nuca e ele estava segurando um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Seus lábios firmes se curvavam em um sorriso cheio de expectativa.

"Uh, não", Rin finalmente conseguiu dizer maravilhada. Seu coração começou a correr. Batia freneticamente em seu peito.

"Você está indo a algum lugar?", ele perguntou suavemente.

Rin estremeceu e anuiu com a cabeça. Em um sussurro, disse, "Suíça".

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho ligeiramente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", Rin questionou perplexa. Ela queria saltar em seus braços e puxá-lo para seus lábios, mas se conteve. Seu corpo pulsava com a necessidade de senti-lo. Ela tinha sentido tanta falta dele.

"Eu vim para te desejar um feliz aniversário", ele declarou simplesmente enquanto oferecia as flores a ela. Sussurrando, disse, "feliz aniversário, Rin".

Rin tomou as flores. Sua mão tremia enquanto ela as levava até o nariz. Ela mal conseguia cheirá-las por causa de sua respiração irregular. Era o único presente que ela havia recebido em seu aniversário. Todo mundo havia esquecido. "Mas, o que você está fazendo em Nova Iorque? Como chegou aqui?".

"Eu chamei o Vovô pelo walkie-talkie e o fiz enviar um helicóptero. Registrei um voo e vim diretamente do aeroporto". De repente, ele franziu o cenho.

"Mas, por quê?", ela inquiriu.

"Você não ficou muito feliz em me ver". A declaração era verdadeira. Seus olhos perderam um pouco do brilho enquanto seu rosto endurecia. "Talvez eu devesse ir".

"Não, espere". Rin disse, esticando o braço para pará-lo. Mas não ousou tocá-lo, não ainda. Sua mão tremia e pendeu no meio do ar. Girando, ela deixou as flores em uma mesa pequena perto da porta da frente. "Eu somente-"

"Rin, eu amo você", ele disse de repente.

"Oh, que romântico", o motorista de táxi declarou sarcasticamente da porta. "Senhorita, você está pronta?".

"Pode me dar um momento", Rin respondeu sem ar enquanto erguia a mão. Ela não olhou para o pequeno homem, e manteve o olhar descrente em Sesshoumaru.

"Certo, mas se nós ficarmos atrasados para o seu voo, a culpa é sua". O homem se debruçou contra o batente da porta e esperou.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. Colocando a mão no bolso, ele deu ao homem uma nota de cem dólares. "Espere no táxi. Ela descerá em um minuto".

O homem tomou o dinheiro e encolheu os ombros como se não fosse grande coisa. Mas partiu.

Quando ele se foi, Rin sussurrou, "o que você disse?".

"Eu disse que te amo, Rin. É por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu vim para te achar". Ele deu um passo hesitante e olhou para o rosto pálido dela. Ela não parecia muito bem. Talvez ela tivesse sentido a falta dele como ele tinha dela. "Eu vim para te dizer que eu esperarei por você. Eu esperarei dez anos até que você possa se divorciar daquele estorvo".

"Você faria isto?", ela perguntou confusa. Seus olhos azuis arredondados em assombro. Suas mãos tremiam.

"Inferno", Sesshoumaru declarou, "eu já esperei a minha vida inteira para te achar. Dez anos não serão nada".

Rin sentiu seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido. A luz penetrante de seu olhar ia até sua alma até que a deixou estremecendo com necessidade. Seu rosto bonito estava duro com emoção, mas ela podia ver a verdade de suas palavras em seus olhos.

"Mas", ela começou.

"Nada de mas", ele interrompeu. Dando outro passo, ele ergueu a mão até a bochecha dela. Ele não podia negar ao seu corpo um simples toque e ficou contente quando ela não foi para trás. "Eu não me importo com o que os próximos dez anos trarão a você. Eu te esperarei. Se você perder uma perna ou ficar de coma, eu não me importarei. Eu virei te buscar. Nessa hora, se eu tiver que vender meu lugar nas montanhas e me mudar para Nova Iorque, farei isto. Eu farei por você".

"Mas", ela tentou novamente. O amor borbulhava em sua garganta e quase a fazia sufocar com as palavras.

"Eu criarei a sua criança como se fosse minha e nós teremos um bebê ou dois e viveremos como uma família. Eu sei por que você está fazendo isto. Sei sobre as pessoas que você está ajudando. E não importa o quanto eu odeie isto, amo você ainda mais por sua abnegação". Sesshoumaru olhou profundamente em seus olhos. As bochechas dela coloriram lindamente à medida que ele falava. Com um sorriso pasmo, ele notou aquele anel de casamento de máquina de brinquedo em uma gargantilha em seu pescoço. Colocando a mão no bolso, ele retirou uma pequena caixa de jóias.

Rin ofegou quando leu a intenção nos olhos dele. Entorpecidamente, ela começou a movimentar a cabeça antes mesmo que ele falasse.

"Rin, você quer se casar comigo?", ele perguntou, antes de acrescentar com um sorriso embaraçado, "novamente e exatamente daqui a dez anos deste momento?".

Rin tentou anuir com a cabeça mas mal pôde se mover. Sua respiração estava presa na garganta. Ele abriu a caixa para presenteá-la com um anel de ouro com diamantes. As lágrimas vieram a seus olhos, enquanto ela sussurrava, "a criança é sua, não do Narak".

Sesshoumaru deu um olhar estreito, se esforçando para ouvir. Acreditando que havia entendido, ele movimentou a cabeça, "Sim, a criança será minha".

Rin sentiu as lágrimas se enfileirarem nos olhos. Nada estava saindo direito de sua boca. Finalmente, ela conseguiu mover a boca, e disse mais alto, "eu não tenho que me casar com você novamente".

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, confuso. Endireitando o corpo, ele olhou para ela. Ela começou a fungar mais firme.

"Sim, eu me casarei com você", ela finalmente revelou. Ela jogou os braços ao redor dele dando beijos em seu rosto bonito. Um sorriso surgiu em suas feições perfeitas enquanto ele respirava. Ele não tinha entendido nada do que ela havia dito, mas a última oração havia sido o suficiente.

"Eu esperarei por você". Sesshoumaru jurou, irradiando com um prazer agridoce. "E se você precisar de mim, tudo o que tem que fazer é me chamar. Eu virei para você".

"Eu preciso de você", ela sussurrou. "Oh, como eu preciso de você, Sesshoumaru. Eu preciso de você todos os dias".

Sesshoumaru sorriu, incapaz de resistir. Ele sabia que estava errado, sabia que ela havia se casado com Narak. Mas não podia parar. A necessidade que sentia dela era muito forte. Desafiava toda a lógica. Segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos, ele beijou seus lábios apaixonadamente.

"Você tem que ir para a sua lua de mel imediatamente?", ele perguntou pensando no homem no andar de baixo esperando por ela. "Você perderá seu voo? Eu não quero te causar quaisquer problemas".

Rin o soltou. Sesshoumaru assistiu enquanto ela ia até a janela. Abrindo-a, ela gritou para a rua, "devolva as minhas bolsas, não vou a lugar algum!".

Os xingamentos do motorista de táxi se perderam quando ela voltou para ele. Ligeiramente, ela disse, "não vou a lugar nenhum além de Montana".

"Rin?", ele questionou com um sorriso hesitante. "Como?".

Achando as palavras afinal, ela sorriu feliz. "Eu não me casei Narak. Não podia. Eu não o amo. Eu amo você. Estava a caminho de contestar o testamento. O advogado do meu pai está de férias na Suíça".

"Então, eu irei com você", Sesshoumaru declarou. "Nós lutaremos juntos".

"Mas, você não percebe?", ela declarou enquanto se movia para ele. "Nós já nos temos. Nosso divórcio não foi feito. Eu nunca enviei os documentos. Eu não podia fazer. Tentei, mas não pude. Então nós não temos que nos casar, nós já somos casados".

Sesshoumaru foi apressado até ela, segurando-a em seus braços excitados para beijá-la. Ele ergueu o colar para estudar o anel barato. Pegando a mão dele, ela o manteve apertado contra o metal curvado. "Mas você merece um casamento. Você merece mais do que um ministro vestido de Elvis e isso".

"Eu não quero um casamento. Eu quero você. Eu odeio estar em público. Eu apenas quero ir para casa com você. Quero voltar para Montana". Rin respirou suavemente contra os lábios dele. "Leve-me para casa".

Sesshoumaru se debruçou e aprofundou o beijo. Sua língua passou pela linha aveludada antes de puxá-la para trás com um olhar interrogativo para sua barriga lisa. "O que você quis dizer quando disse que a criança era minha?".

"Onde você quer que eu coloque estas bolsas?".

Rin sorriu, mas revirou os olhos para o motorista que os interrompeu novamente. Soltando Sesshoumaru, ela fez um gesto para o chão, "aqui está bom".

Ela distraidamente pegou duas notas de cem dólares de sua bolsa e a deu para ele. Com um gesto brincalhão, ela disse, "agora vá embora".

O motorista sorriu, anuiu com a cabeça e partiu. Era o dinheiro mais fácil que ele faria.

Ela ignorou o motorista de táxi enquanto voltava para os braços de seu marido. Sussurrando em seu rosto atordoado, ela disse, "eu estou grávida".

Sesshoumaru rosnou feliz, pegando-a em seu abraço forte. Com um grito de encanto escapando dos lábios, ele a ergueu no ar. Seus lábios estavam em sua boca, suas bochechas, pescoço. Rin gemeu apaixonadamente enquanto as mãos dele se moviam para seu traseiro firme em uma carícia firme.

"Oh, quê isso!".

Rin girou com a exclamação chocada. Vendo uma vizinha de idade avançada, ela deu uma risadinha.

"Você deveria se envergo..", começou à mulher em afronta.

Sesshoumaru soltou Rin e bateu a porta, cortando as palavras da mulher com uma pancada dura. Quando eles estavam finalmente a sós, ele dirigiu seu rosnado como o de uma fera à espreita da presa na direção dela.

"Eu defenderia sua honra", ele começou.

"O quarto é por aqui, homem da montanha", ela o interrompeu corajosamente. Seus olhos brilhavam com promessa sexual intensa. Ela deu uma risadinha e gritou quando Sesshoumaru a pegou e ergueu nos braços. Pegando-a como se ela não fosse mais pesada do que uma pena, ele começou a desabotoar sua calça jeans azul.

Rin correu os dedos para soltar o cabelo dele. As ondas prateadas sedosas deslizaram sedutoramente em seus dedos. Suspirando rouca, ela disse, "você fica muito bem de terno".

Luzindo apaixonadamente, ele respondeu, "eu sou melhor debaixo dele".

Rin gemeu com a confiança dele enquanto ele entrava no quarto dela. Colocando-a no chão, ele se livrou da jaqueta. Então ele começou a tirar a gravata.

"Deixe que eu faço", ela disse humilde. Com urgência gentil ela começou a despi-lo. Jogando a gravata sobre seu ombro, ela disse, "sabe, nós realmente devíamos conseguir um cachorro. Os homens de montanha sempre devem ter um cachorro".

"Mmmhmm", ele anuiu com a cabeça. As mãos foram rapidamente para a cintura para soltar as calças. "Qualquer um que você queira".

Com essa certeza, ela ergueu uma sobrancelha provocante. "Oh, sério".

"Mmm", ele anuiu com a cabeça seu consentimento. A mão dela achou o comprimento duro de seu membro que inchava sob a cueca de algodão.

Rin ficou de joelhos. Olhando para ele, disse, "há uma coisa que eu preciso saber antes que isto vá além".

"O que é?", ele questionou. Ele empurrou sua masculinidade maldosamente em direção a sua boca. Rin se livrou da ereção grande. Sesshoumaru gemeu, de modo selvagem, excitado.

"Você realmente comeu seu próprio cavalo depois de uma avalanche?", ela perguntou. "Você não espera que eu faça isso, não é?".

As sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru se ergueram rapidamente em surpresa. Porém, sua masculinidade não diminuiu em vontade. Rindo, ele disse com um brilho provocante no olhar profundo, "Não. Ele morreu de velhice".

Rin gemeu em encanto lascivo. Inclinando-se ela o agarrou firmemente por seus quadris perfeitamente masculinos. Suas unhas seguraram suas nádegas enquanto ela o chupava. Sesshoumaru gritou com êxtase viril, gostando de sentir o cetim tenro de sua boca lisa. E não havia mais palavra, apenas o gemer de paixão de duas pessoas loucamente apaixonadas.

**** FIM ****

**Fala serio isso sim que e final.**

**Beijos valeu por todas as reviews o nome desse livro é Cativa da Montanha da autora Michelle .**

1 Bronx (Condado de Bronx) é um dos 62 condados do Estado americano de Nova Iorque, e um dos cinco boroughs (distritos) da cidade de Nova Iorque. Quase 50% da população é hispânica ou latina.


End file.
